Bleeding Humans
by Sunswipe
Summary: Katherine Lennox is sent to live with her uncle and cousin up in Forks. She quickly uncovers the Cullens' secret and becomes close to them, but will she turn to them for help when parts of her darker past begin to come unveiled? Set in Eclipse and between Transformers and ROTF
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, peoples! So, my friend told me I needed to write a crossover between **_**Transformers**_** and **_**Twilight**_** (former I love, latter I hate). Well, here it is. Took me a little while to come up with a plot, but I got one finally. Quick background info: main character is Katherine Lennox, the daughter of William and Sarah Lennox, and her boyfriend is Samuel Witwicky. In this story, there is no Annabelle and Mikaela didn't follow Sam to the overpass, my OC did. Mikaela is mentioned every once in a while, but not that often, and the Lennox parents are older than what they are in the movies. And I'm messing around with **_**Twilight **_**to make Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper in their Senior year. Any**** questions, just ask! I'll post a link on my profile to get to her outfits and other stuff. Without further ado, here's the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**New Town, New Identity?**

I was sprawled across the backseat and Ironhide decided to speak up, "You're quiet, Kat." I shrugged as my parents glanced back at me, "I'm a little nervous about going to a new school. And I'm gonna miss Sam." A small smile grew on my face at the thought of my boyfriend: Samuel James Witwicky. He helped the Autobots save Earth a few months ago in Mission City and he had gained a best friend in the version of a transforming Camaro named Bumblebee, who is also Sam's guardian. I was introduced to the Autobots with Sam because I had followed him under an overpass when he was being chased.

Mikaela was going to follow Sam, but got distracted by a message from her boyfriend, Trent DeMarco. Honestly, I had been scared out of my mind and was grieving the loss of my father and non-related uncle in the Qatar attack, but going with Sam was the best choice I ever made. We discovered an alien race together and defeated the bad guy, Megatron, with the help of our new, giant, robotic friends. It wasn't until we had gotten back to the dam that I saw my father and non-related uncle, Robert "Bobby" Epps. Man, it had never felt so good to see them than it did in that moment.

Long story short, Ironhide became my family's guardian and we eventually moved closer to base. Fast forward three months and I was getting sent to live my uncle and his daughter in Forks, Washington, before my Junior year started. No Autobots could come with me, so I was on my own for this school year. This is the first time I wouldn't have either of my parents or an Autobot or one of my friends with me and it scared the heck out of me, but I'm a soldier's daughter. I have to be strong and keep my chin up.

My dad reached back and squeezed my knee, "You'll be fine, honey. You've got the emergency alarm Ratchet made for you, you've got a cell, you can Skype us whenever you want, you've got pepper spray, a taser, and your gun," I smiled a little as he continues, "But if anything happens, then you have a whole bunch of soldiers and Autobots coming. Not to mention the fact that your uncle is the police chief." I grinned as we pulled to a stop outside the airport and we got my suitcases checked in before we stood there awkwardly. Ironhide had his holoform climb out of his alt and we hugged each other, "Be careful, kid. Say the word and Mia will be on the next flight out." I chuckled, "All right, Hide. I'll remember that. Love ya." His chuckle rattled my smaller body, "Love ya too, sweetspark."

I released him and turned to my mom as she teared up, "I love you, sweetheart. Take care of yourself and keep in touch, okay?" I nodded as a few tear pricked my eyes, "I promise, mama. I love you too." Grudgingly, she let go of me and let my father wrap me in his arms as I took a deep breath of his familiar cologne, "You know all the rules and maneuvers, Kitty. Keep in touch, soldier, hear me?" I playfully saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!" We hugged once more before I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbed my duffle.

I headed through security and looked back one last time to wave at my family before turning and heading to my plane. After an eternity of waiting for the plane, I finally got to board and I grinned when I realized that I had the row to myself, _Least I don't have to sit with creeps or perverts_. I put my earbuds in and sat back to enjoy the flight as I sipped at the Mountain Dew I brought with me. After landing and getting my bags from the baggage claim, I went outside to see the police chief waiting for me beside the cruiser, "Well, if this ain't a welcome, then I don't know what is." His brown eyes lit up as he smiled, "If it isn't my little alley cat. Come here, you."

I grinned and gave him a tight hug, "Good to see ya again, Uncle Charlie. Where's Bella?" He started throwing my bags in the cruiser as he answered, "With her boyfriend's family. She's spending the night there, so you can surprise her at school tomorrow." My grin turned into a smirk as I chuckled, "You didn't tell her I was comin'?" Mischief shined in his eyes while he let a slightly impish smirk cross his face, "It may have slipped my mind to tell her," he turned more serious as he continued and we climbed into the cruiser, "Anyway, I got you signed up for all the classes your parents said you would want, but you can switch some if you want to. I'm going to drop you off tomorrow on the way to work and Bella's boyfriend is going to give you two a ride back. The Cullens, that's her boyfriend's family, are helping me keep Bella out of the way." I looked at him in surprise and began teasing him, "That's the most I've heard you talk, Uncle Charlie. Ya sick or somethin'?"

He playfully shoved my shoulder and I grinned before we lapsed into a relaxing silence. After driving for about three and a half hours and making small talk here and there, we finally arrived at his house and I chuckled at the giant truck, "Well, she actually has a vehicle that can handle her." Uncle Charlie snickered as he grinned and he grabbed my suitcase and duffle while I grabbed my messenger bag and backpack. He led me upstairs and through a door that lead to a couple more stairs before we reached the attic bedroom, "Not much, but I figure you can redo what ya want." I nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Uncle Charlie. Let me unpack and call my parents, then I'll come down."

He nodded and shut the door behind him as I set my laptop up and logged onto Skype. I sent a call to my dad's account and he answered quickly while calling to someone, "It's Kat!" I burst out laughing at the speed my mom and the Autobots came racing over, "Hey, guys! Just thought I would let ya all know I landed safely. Uncle Charlie didn't tell Bella I was coming, so I get to surprise her at school tomorrow." I grinned before gasping in pain and curling over slightly while worried voices screamed from my laptop, "All of you quiet! Ratchet!" I briefly snickered at Optimus's command while Ratchet spoke up, "Katherine, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and sat up straight as I answered, "It's nothing. Just some bad plane food. I've got to unpack and get ready for school tomorrow. I'll call ya guys on Friday, same time. I love you all and see ya!" They all said goodbye as I quickly hung up and shut my laptop off before throwing it on the mattress in the corner. I figured out an outfit for school tomorrow and put my school stuff together then headed downstairs. Sneaking up on my uncle watching sports, I burst out laughing as he reflexively reached for his gun that is usually on his belt, but was hanging on a coat rack in the other room, "You're going to kill me, Katherine!" I flinched a little and lowered my eyes as I slightly curled in on myself at his anger and yelling before I whispered, "Sorry, Uncle Charlie. I didn't mean to make you mad."

He took a deep breath before tilting my chin up, "Don't worry about it. Sorry I yelled at you." I smiled and he grinned as I stood straight again, "I ordered some pizza and it should be here in a couple minutes." I nodded before sitting on the couch beside him to watch the baseball game until he got back up to answer the door. He came back with pizza and I practically attacked him to get a slice, "Down, girl! Do you not eat?" I smirked before grabbing another piece as he chuckled. We chilled out for a while before going to bed and I ended up staring out my window at the stars as I lied on my mattress in the dark before I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Two chapters in one sitting is almost a record! And this is a really long chapter too. Ha, so Katherine's school outfits for the week are all based on an Autobot. See if you can guess which Autobot when you see the outfit. On with the young Lennox!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Even Forks has bullies**

I woke up around 6 to shower and get ready for school. After eating some toast cause my uncle made me, I hopped into the cruiser as he slowly followed me and he drove me to school. I took a calming breath before climbing out and standing still for a second. Then, I spotted my older cousin next to a tall boy and a girl that was maybe three inches taller than me and I smiled a little as I began to walk over.

The boy and girl smiled while I called out, "Hello, Isabella Marie Swan. Seems someone finally stepped out of her bubble." My cousin whirled around and the boy grabbed her backpack as she dropped it. She managed to run over and grab me in a tight hug as she grinned, "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here, Kit-Kat?" I chuckled as I hugged her back, "I'm staying with you and your dad for the school year. I got here yesterday." Her brown eyes widened and she faced the two teens that had followed her over, "That's why you two wanted me to stay over! You guys knew all along!"

The two teens grinned as Bella let go of me and I was suddenly being hugged by a very excited pixie, "It's so nice to meet you! I know we're going to be best friends!" She suddenly released me and I gave a wide-eyed look to my cousin and she grinned while the boy spoke, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. This is my sister, Alice. It is good to finally meet you. Bella has told us many things about you." I quirked an eyebrow, "All good things, I hope." _Not there are a lot of good things about me_, I noticed Edward's eyes softened at my thought and I filed that away for later as I shook his hand. I kept my face masked into a smile, but my mind was filing away the fact that both him and his sister were ice cold, hard as marble, pale, and had topaz eyes.

Something clicked in my head and I realized that, like Mia and Hide, the two Cullens weren't human. Edward's face looked shocked for a second before I watched his expression turn back into a smile, "From the way Bella talks about you, I don't believe there is anything bad about you." I shrugged before commenting, "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch, hopefully. I need to get my schedule." I waved as I walked off and I finally found the main office. After grabbing my schedule from the secretary, I headed to my first class of the day: English 12 Honors. It was technically a senior only class, but I was far ahead of any student in my age group, so I was allowed to move up to the senior English class, which was an advanced class as well.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed it before saying, "Class, this is Katherine Lennox. She's a Junior and just moved here. Cullen, I expect you to show her around. Tell us something about yourself." I blushed as everyone looked at me and I caught Edward's eyes as he gave an encouraging nod, "Um, as he said, I'm Katherine Lennox. I, um, moved in with my uncle, Chief Swan, and my cousin for the school year. Uh...I, uh, yeah, that's about it." I rushed to the back and took a seat beside my cousin's boyfriend as kids snickered at me. I heard one boy whisper, "Loser." I slumped dejectedly and glanced over at the Cullen boy when he rested a hand on my arm, "Don't listen to them."

I gave a half-smile to him before we both turned our focus to the teacher as he began speaking, "Today we're going to start covering Shakespeare." I frowned and rolled my eyes, _Great, I just learned about him last year in English 11 Honors. Now I get to do it again. Have mercy, someone. _Edward smirked slightly as I thought and I looked at him curiously, but ignored it as I began taking notes. The bell ended the period and Edward questioned, "What class do you have next?" I gazed down at the sheet in my hand and smiled in excitement, "I've got music next. You?" He smiled, "Same. Come on, I'll walk with you."

We didn't really talk much on the way to class and I gave the paper to the teacher before she squealed with excitement, "Oh! It is so nice to have a new student! I'm sure everyone will make you feel welcome here! Now, what do you play?" Inwardly wincing at her volume and peppiness, I calmly answered, "Viola, cello, flute, violin, and piano." She squealed again and then directed me to go sit with Edward as he chuckled quietly. I glanced at him and muttered, "If she keeps squealing, I'm calling child services cause that should be abuse." He coughed to smother his snicker as we quieted for class to begin.

We checked my schedule and I apparently had AP Calculus with him and Alice, gym with Bella, lunch with everyone, AP U.S. History with Jasper, Honors Creative Writing with Alice, and then Astronomy with the two boys. Thank heavens we got no homework in Calculus because I would have died. Surprisingly, Bella survived gym class without hurting herself or anyone else, well, that isn't exactly true. She rammed into me and I twisted my ankle, but I wasn't going to make her feel guilty and didn't tell her. I was doing my best to hide my limp as I entered the cafeteria and I stumbled to a stop when two bodies suddenly blocked my path, "Hey, new girl. Here's a tip: watch where you're walking."

I looked up at the girl and the blonde boy before she shoved me and I landed hard on my back. I glared up at them as my fists clenched together and I wasted no time in standing up and storming off. After grabbing some food, I looked around for a table and it wasn't long before my cousin waved me over. I took a seat between the blonde boy and Edward as I smiled, "Hey, guys. I'm Katherine Lennox, Bella's cousin." He smiled at me and I quickly made friends with Jasper and everyone seemed shocked by that. Lunch and the next two classes went by quickly, so I was soon taking a seat next to Edward with his brother behind us for Astronomy. I saw the boy from lunch enter with a couple friends and I whispered to the boy beside me, "Who's the blonde?"

He glanced up before replying, "Mike Newton. He used to pine after your cousin before he started dating Jessica Stanley. Those two are usually always together." Mike's eyes landed on me as his smile turned a little sadistic and I could have sworn I heard low growls come from the two boys sitting with me. I cringed a little as I turned my attention to my messenger bag and dug around in it while Mike took a seat a behind me and off to the side a little. The teacher walked in and began teaching the lesson, but it wasn't long before I felt something wet hit the back of my head. Carefully reaching back, I grabbed whatever it was and I wasn't shocked or surprised that it was a spitball. The rest of the class period went by like this with Edward tensing every time a spitball found its mark and I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang.

I stayed close to the boys as we headed out to the parking lot and I whistled at the red convertible that Bella was standing by with Alice, "Nice car. Can I check out the engine?" The black-haired teen smiled slightly before popping the hood for me and I gasped in shock, "Holy crap. You know how much this kind of engine costs? Jeesh, you guys seriously love your cars." Her eyebrows arched up in surprise, "You know cars?" I gave a slight smirk and playfully saluted, "Grease monkey at your service. My dad used to take me to base all the time with him and the mechanics let me help work on the cars and stuff. I even got to help the weapons specialist."

I felt homesickness creep over me as I thought about my home and I forcibly shook the thoughts out of my head. I looked at the others to find Edward and Jasper giving me sympathetic looks before Alice piped up, "You and Bella should come over today and hang out! Esme and Carlisle would love to meet you, Katherine. I know they will!" I smiled outwardly, but I was swirling inwardly, _She always says she "knows" something, never she thinks. Almost as if she can see what is going to happen, but she can't see the future, can she? I mean, nothing is impossible. And how is it these guys are all adopted, but share many of the same traits. _Edward's eyes narrowed a little at me and I tilted my head slightly as we studied each other, "I game if Bella wants to."

His eyes seemed to search my eyes as I did the same to him and Bella replied, "Sure. Maybe Carlisle can look at your ankle, Kat, cause I've seen you limping." I turned my gaze to her and blushed slightly at getting caught, "I honestly didn't think you'd notice." She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder playfully, "I'm not blind or stupid, Kit-Kat." I stuck my tongue out, "Whatever, Isa." Bella grinned before leading me to Edward's car, but I couldn't help looking back at his two siblings and studying how still they were compared to normal humans. Something wasn't quite right about them and it was starting to bug me that I couldn't figure out why they were so different.

On the way to Edward's house, I found myself fiddling with the coin in my pocket as I tried to figure out the puzzle of the Cullens. I smiled slightly when I remembered Ratchet giving me the coin. It was a coin with the Air Force emblem on it and the CMO had planted a distress beacon in it, so I could signal for Autobot help if I ever needed it. He had placed it on a chain that I could easily slip around my neck if I wanted to, but I tended to keep it in my pocket with the chain tied around my belt loop. I met Edward's eyes as he looked in the rear view mirror and I could see he was burning with curiosity and confusion about something, "What's wrong, Edward? You look like you heard something weird."

He shook his head and gave a smile that I could easily see through, "It's nothing. I was thinking about our music class." I groaned and rolled my eyes, "She's nuts. I am so not looking forward to dealing with her. Besides, I don't even have my violin out here for me to play in class." We shared idle chat until we reached their house and Edward quickly had Bella and I's doors open, "Grab your bag, Kit-Kat. I'm sure some of them can help ya with your homework." I rolled my eyes and did as instructed while climbing out of the car, "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in that you don't have any homework while I've got some in practically every class." My cousin grinned as we walked in and I instantly felt my walls slam up as shyness hit me when I saw the two men and two women in the living room while Bella called out, "Everyone, this is my cousin, Katherine Lennox. She's a Junior and she's a genius."

I blushed at the sudden attention on me and I found myself shifting to hide behind Bella a little bit when the four people came over. The blonde man shook my hand first, "Hello, Katherine. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. That is Emmett and Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us many great things about you." I forced a smile and nodded politely at the others as I responded, "Thanks, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on anything. Alice said we should come over." _Seriously, Bells? You lying through your teeth to make me look good_, I saw Edward's eyes darken a little bit and I almost frowned as Mrs. Cullen responded warmly, "Don't worry, you aren't intruding on anything. We were just watching TV. Do you want to join us?"

Alice spoke up suddenly from a door that looked like it led to the garage, "Actually, Rosalie should show Kat the cars. She loves cars and is a complete mechanic." I blushed again as Rosalie sighed before walking off, "Well, come on then." I hurried after her as Bella grabbed my backpack and I gasped at the cars. My eyes were wide as I whispered, "Holy Primus." I saw a small smile light up Rosalie's face as she showed me each car and I told her at the end, "I'm so jealous of you. You're gorgeous and you've got amazing cars! Dang, are you lucky." She smiled again as we walked back in to join the others.

I claimed a seat on the floor by Bella's feet, even though there was a seat open by the Cullen parents, and I felt my mind trying to connect dots because they were all so similar, but most weren't related by any blood. I jumped slightly when Edward spoke, "You can stop trying to work out what we are, Katherine. We've decided to tell you the secret, but you have to swear you'll never tell anyone." I studied them all before meeting my cousin's gaze and saw that she wanted me to know, but also wanted me to stay out of the loop. I frowned slightly as I turned back to face everyone else, "You have my word that I won't tell anyone." Dr. Cullen took over, "We're vampires, Katherine," it took all my strength to keep my face composed and not show any emotion as he explained everything. At the end of their explanations, I nodded, "Okay then. I won't tell anybody about this. Thanks for trusting me with your secret. And, Edward, I swear if you ever tell anyone what I think, then I will find a way to end you."

He smiled slightly before commenting, "I won't if you promise to stop degrading yourself." I glared at him before smirking when Bella spoke up, "You are taking this amazingly well." I chuckled some and reclined back on my elbows on the floor, "Isa, I've seen things that you wouldn't believe. Vampires seem really normal, trust me. Besides, there are worse things out there." Her eyes darkened with anger and protectiveness as her head stretched out to grip my knee. Emmett decided to give his two cents, "What could be worse than vampires? And what could make us look normal?" I grinned, but it was probably more of a grimace, "Classified on both counts Sorry, dude, but some things I can't share." We all sat around and relaxed for a while as I worked on my homework before Bella suddenly called out, "Oh, Carlisle! Can you check Kat's ankle? I kind of knocked us both to the ground and she's been limping since." I glared at my cousin, "I thought you had forgotten."

She smirked, "I did until I saw you move it and wince." I pouted before accepting the doctor's hand to help me up and he took most of my weight, "I'll check it in my office." I inwardly groaned at the stairs before Edward commented, "Carry her up, Carlisle. She won't make it up otherwise." I glowered at Bella's boyfriend before gasping as I was pulled into Dr. Cullen's arms and it was only a couple seconds until he was setting me down in a chair, "What on Earth was that?" He smiled marginally, "Apologies, it slipped my mind that you weren't used to our speed like Bella is. I hope I didn't frighten you." I shook my head, "Nah, just a little warning next time." He chuckled and quickly took my shoe off before gently rolling my sock off my ankle, but I still hissed in pain, "You only sprained it. Be careful walking and keep ice on it when you are at home. It should heal in about two weeks. Let me know if the pain worsens or stays the same after two weeks, okay?" I nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

He shook his head, "Call me Carlisle. And you're welcome." I nodded again before he carried me downstairs and Edward drove Bella and I back home since Uncle Charlie was due home soon. We waved goodbye to the Cullen boy and I limped my way to the couch in the living room as Bella headed to the kitchen, "I'll grab you a pack of ice. Go ahead and relax, Kat." For once, I didn't argue with my cousin and did as she said before thanking her as she carefully placed a bag of ice on my throbbing ankle. We had barely turned the TV on when her dad walked in and he was shocked at my ankle, but ended up laughing when we explained why. Later on, I picked out an outfit for the next day and crashed after sending a text to my parents to tell them that I loved them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Schoolwork has become insane and I recently injured my hand, so I'm kind of struggling to write or do anything with that hand. For the links, go to Youtube and then attach the rest of the links to after the .com. I can't get them to actually work. ****Shall**** we continue?**

**Links to the songs: 1****st**** Song- /watch?v=PzOKJcTWvbs**

** 2****nd**** Song- /****watch?v=be9EOBzVA54**

** 3****rd**** Song- /****watch?v=Iqtx3B-rQc8**

** 4****th**** Song- /****watch?v=4dYpUl4_ffA**

** 5****th**** Song- /****watch?v=czAylmrYJIQ**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight **_**or any of the songs in the links above, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Nightly whispers**

I woke up about a hour after I had fallen asleep and I couldn't figure out what had woken me. I sat silently in bed as I strained my ears for any noises. Hearing some muffled whispering, I slowly grabbed my taser and I quietly made my way out of my room. I followed the voices until I came to Bella's door and I listened for a couple of seconds before opening the door a crack. I saw Edward's back facing me and Bella didn't notice me until he spoke, "Sorry we woke you, Katherine." I opened the door all the way and smiled slightly as my cousin jumped at my appearance, "Kit-Kat! What are you doing up," her eyes landed on the taser in my hand, "What is that thing?"

I glanced down at my hand and blushed a little as I softly answered, "Uh...it's my taser. I heard whispering and came to check on you...so yeah." Bella's face was blank before she burst out laughing with Edward as my blush deepened and I stared at the ground, "You grab a taser instead of your gun? Seriously, Kat?" I bowed my head a little as tears of embarrassment stung my eyes and I mumbled, "Night." I hurried back to my room and curled up on my bed as I yanked the covers over my head. I heard a knock on my door before it opened and a familiar voice whispered, "Can I come in?" Even though I remained silent, footsteps came closer and a weight settled on my bed beside me as they pulled the covers off me, "Kit-Kat...talk to me. Why are you crying?"

Keeping my gaze on the wall opposite me, I softly responded to Bella, "I just wanted to make sure you and Uncle Charlie were okay. I've always taken care of my mom when my dad was gone and it's natural for me to be worried when I hear things and I'm still getting used to your house and the noises. Then you laughed at me with your boyfriend." She sighed and gently rubbed my back, "I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you. I just know that you always grab your gun first, so it was kind of funny that you brought your taser. I should have thought about it before I laughed. We still best friends?" I turned and smiled, "Sisters."

She grinned before ruffling my hair and going back to her bedroom to get some sleep. I stared up at my ceiling for a while and I jumped when Edward's voice spoke from the darkness, "I am sorry about embarrassing you and hurting your feelings." I was gasping for air as I let go of my gun that I had reflexively grabbed, "Jeesh, Eddie, you about gave me heart failure. And don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I didn't need to be able to see him to know he was frowning at my words and the memories that had surface in my mind, "Whatcha doing in here? I figured you'd be with Bella all night." His voice was a little closer when he replied, "She and I both felt I should apologize to you as well. I waited until she fell asleep." I smirked while laying back down, "Make sure ya get some good blackmail from her sleep talking. That's always nice to have in case of emergencies."

He chuckled and I felt a hand gently rest on my head to smooth my hair down before he whispered, "Good night, Katherine. Sweet dreams." I smiled as he disappeared and I whispered a reply knowing he would hear me, "Night, Edward." Finally drifting back to sleep, I woke up in the morning not feeling extremely rested and I slowly dragged my butt out of bed and to the bathroom. I snickered when I came out the bathroom to find Bella stumbling her way towards me and I grabbed my bag from upstairs before hurrying down the stairs when someone rang the doorbell. I smiled, "'Ello, Edward!" He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize you were a morning person."

Shrugging, I held up a can of Mountain Dew while commenting, "I'm not. This is my second can so far." His other eyebrow shot up, "How many do you drink a day?" Pausing to think, I took a gulp of my soda before answering, "On a normal day? Probably six. Not all Mountain Dew though, I do drink Pepsi and Coke. Some days I go straight for coffee. And yes, I know how bad they are for me. I get enough lectures at home, don't need them from you." Edward sighed before catching Bella when she tripped on the stairs again and I snickered, "Graceful as always, Bells." She bumped my shoulder before stealing my can of soda and taking a sip of it, "Hey! Give it back!" Chuckling, she handed it back and grinned as I clutched it to me, "Mine," a random thought suddenly popped into my head, "Am I riding with you both?"

They both looked surprised that I would ask, "Of course you are, Kat! I'm not going to just ditch you. Edward may be my boyfriend, but you're family." I smiled sheepishly before we all headed to Edward's Volvo and I claimed the back seat beside Jasper, who was in the middle with Alice on his other side, "Mornin', guys!" The couple smiled before Alice squealed, "You have fashion sense! I'm going to have to take you shopping! Bella will never go shopping with me! You must have been so popular at your old school!" Inwardly cringing, I'm sure my smile was tight as I replied, "Sounds great, Alice. Maybe sometime." _Not again...I came here to be different. I don't want to do this again,_ I didn't realize Edward had been listening to my thoughts until he spoke while driving, "Don't push her, Alice. She's like Bella and despises shopping for clothes."

I felt guilty when Alice's face fell, but a wave of calm hit me and my eyes shot to Jasper, who smirked a little, "Sorry, I forgot you weren't used to my power." I gave a small smile back, "S'all good." We finally arrived at school and I sighed heavily when I saw Mike waiting with a girl attached to his arm, _**That Jessica?**_ Edward nodded slightly as I groaned softly and we all split to go to class. It was time to go to lunch, but I didn't feel like eating or dealing with other kids, so I headed to the music room to listen to music and read a book. The bell rang to end lunch and I heaved myself up before heading to my next class. I took my chair beside Jasper and he looked down at me, "Where were you? Bella was concerned."

I shrugged and responded quietly, "I needed time alone. I still feel a little bad about not wanting to go with Alice." He nodded before a wry look came across his face, "Don't worry about it. Rosalie and Esme are the only two that enjoy going with Alice. We use it as a form of punishment for the rest of us." I chuckled before we turned our attention to the teacher. I have never been so glad to have school end and I rushed out to Edward's car before anyone could stop me. We headed over to the Cullen house before we all claimed seats in the living room and Bella put me in the center of attention when she asked, "Edward, can Kat use your piano? I know she hasn't practiced and she needs to."

I glared at my cousin as her boyfriend nodded with a grin, "Of course, come on, Katherine." I was practically glaring daggers at Bella before whispering as I walked by her, "You suck." She snickered as Edward led me to another room and I sat on the edge of the piano bench while the others all stood in the doorway. I thought for a second before deciding to play _Whispers In The Dark_ by Skillet and I had barely started when Rosalie scoffed, "She isn't that good." I smirked before beginning the more challenging part of the song, which made her silent.

I knew they wanted more, so I immediately jumped into _Comatose_ by Skillet after the first song. I could hear Bella whisper to the vampires, "She's an amazing player, but refuses to admit it. Smirking to myself, I decided to throw them off with _The Last Night_ by Skillet because the beginning always sounded like you were hitting wrong notes. Then, I heard Bella call out the next song, so I humored her and played _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet as it dawned on me that I was only playing Skillet. I got bored of Skillet and decided to play a song that reminded me of the gigantic family I left in CA, I play _The Final Countdown_ by Europe.

I ended and turned around to applause as my face turned beet red while I gave a little bow, "Wow, Kit-Kat, you've gotten better! I didn't even think that was possible." My face turned redder somehow at my cousin's praise as the others voice agreement. I then noticed the camera in Bella's hands, "You were recording me?" She grinned and commented, "Yep, I'm sending it to Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah. Say 'hi,' Kat." Smirking, I retorted, "Hi, Kat," Bella glowered and I snickered before waving at the camera, "Hiya, hope ya'all enjoyed that. Last one was especially for your friends, dad." Bella ended the video with a quizzical look on her face, "What did that mean?"

I shrugged, "My dad has some friends in the Air Force that love space. They want to fly there, so I always tease them about it." Everyone, except for Edward and Jasper, bought my little lie and I pleaded inside my head for Edward to not tell anyone. He gave a tiny nod to me and I gave him a thankful smile before following Bella back downstairs to finish my homework. Eventually, we headed back to her house and we both collapsed in bed after dinner because we had exhausted ourselves in gym. I checked that my gun and taser were nearby before I let my eyes shut and sleep consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! I saw a doctor for my hand and turns out I tore a tendon in my thumb. I didn't know it was possible to do that, but oh well. I've got a brace and that allows me to type better and it still hurts like crazy. Shout-out to tigergirl1723 and sweetandred13 for following/favoriting my story! On with the show!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**So glad clumsiness isn't genetic**

I woke up before Bella again and I had actually been out of the shower and dressed for at least twenty minutes when she finally rolled out of bed...and I mean that literally. I was grabbing my backpack when I heard a crash and I rushed to her bedroom to find her groaning on the floor, "Uh...you okay, Bella?" She shoved herself up and moved her hair out of her face, "Yeah, I took rolling out of bed to a new meaning." I chuckled and smirked as I helped her stand before she tripped over her rug on her way out the door, "**** it!" I couldn't help laughing at her choice of words as Uncle Charlie yelled up the stairs, "Language, Bella!"

I made my way downstairs and let Edward in when he knocked. My uncle glowered at the vampire before grabbing his keys, "I'll see you later, Kat. Have a good day." He shoved past Edward as I watched in puzzlement, "Okay...that was weird." Edward sighed and explained, "He is still upset with me about hurting Bella and then her disappearing to Volterra to come rescue me." I nodded and shrugged, "Can't really blame him. Primus knows how badly I wanted to kill ya when Uncle Charlie told us about Bella," he shot me a slightly curious glance, "Isa is practically my sister. We saw each other at least once a year and always stayed in contact...well, until she moved here and started dating ya."

I couldn't help the slight hurt fill my gaze and voice as I continued, "I tried to get in touch with her, but she ignored me or had an excuse made up. This is the the first time we've really talked since she moved up here," I shook my head, "Anyway, Uncle Charlie spared no details of how Bella was. My parents even sent me up here for a couple days to try and get her to wake up, but she doesn't even remember me coming up. I came here with the idea of chewing you out and threatening you until the cows came home, but then I saw how much you both love each other. However, you ever hurt her like that again and I will find a way to hurt you." He smiled slightly, "I'll be counting on that. I promise that I won't ever hurt her or leave her again. You have my word on this." I eyed him before nodding and digging in the fridge for a can of Mountain Dew.

I heard Bella stumble down the stairs and I grinned at her, "I'm so glad you inherited all the clumsiness." She stuck her tongue out at me as she made herself breakfast, "Did you eat, Kat?" I took a swig of my soda before holding the can up, "I'm eating it now." Her gaze was disappointed, "You need to eat, girl." I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "I don't eat breakfast. I never have." She sighed and quickly ate before we all climbed into the car with Alice and Jasper. We sat in the same seats as yesterday and I leaned around Jasper to talk to the pixie, "Hey, I need to go get some more clothes and some stuff for my room. You game to go Saturday?"

She squealed in happiness and clapped her hands, "Yes! This is going to be so much fun! Esme and Rosalie will want to come too. Carlisle will come because he always comes with Esme. You'll be okay with that, right?" I nodded and commented, "Yeah, I'm down." She grinned and I glanced up st Jasper to see him smirking at his wife's behavior, "You wanna come too, Isa?" My cousin shook her head, "No thanks. One shopping trip a year with Alice is enough for me. Besides, I've got work and a report that I need to work on this weekend." I nodded and grabbed my bag from the floor before clambering out of the car and bouncing on my toes a little, "Why are you so excited?"

I grinned at Jasper, "We're finally going to use the instruments in music class today. She wants us to get in groups or pairs and plan a song to perform for the class in a couple weeks." As soon as my excitement came, it disappeared with my normal anxieties of not having anybody want to join me. I felt my anxiety disappear with a wave of calm and I shot Jasper a grateful glance as Edward asked, "Katherine, would you want to perform a duet with me?" I'm sure my eyes were full of hope as I questioned, "You really want to?" He smiled as he nodded and I grinned, "Yeah, I'd like that." The rest of the school day went without too many incidents. Bella tripped in gym and gave herself a bloody nose, so I took her to the nurse while doing my best to not laugh, but it was extremely difficult to keep the smirk off my face.

I got the usual insults and harassment from Mike and his buddies, but I managed to ignore most of them. We went over to the Cullen house after school again and I joined Edward in raiding his sheet music before I got a sudden idea, "What about playing a duet on one piano? Nobody else will do something like that." He seemed to think for a minute before nodding, "Do you have any ideas for a song?" My brain sped along in my head before I leaped to my feet and hurried to the laptop he had set up in the room. I was typing as fast as possible before I searched through the results and I crowed, "Found it! What about this one?" Edward looked over my shoulder at the video and grinned, "Looks good. I play in the lower octave and let you take the higher octave."

I nodded and he wasted no time in writing the music down on some sheets before we practiced a bit. Of course, he had it memorized and could play it perfectly, but I needed to get a feel for how it would be to play with him since I had never played on one piano with someone before. I decided to go do my homework and left him to play whatever he wanted as Bella came in the room. I was deeply engrossed in my math, so I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. I gave a sheepish smile to Alice as she spoke, "I was right! Esme, Rose, and Carlisle want to come, so we'll pick you up at 9 on Saturday, okay?" I nodded before blinking as she practically disappeared and I muttered, "Fraggin' pixie is going to give me heart failure."

I heard a chuckle and I jumped again before glowering at Emmett, "Relax, shortie. I don't think Alice will kill you." I rolled my eyes at him and dryly replied, "'Shortie'? Seriously?" He shrugged as he plopped down on the couch beside me, "Yep. Got a problem?" I shook my head and turned back to my math as he began watching some football. Bella finally came down, "Come on, Kat. We need to get back and make dinner." I collected all my homework and threw it in my bag before following her out to Edward's car, where he had the doors open for us. I helped Bella make lasagna and greeted Uncle Charlie with a hug before eating quickly, so I could return to my homework. It was probably around 2 in the morning when I threw on pajamas and looked down at my not even close to complete homework as Edward came in, "Do you want some help?" I shook my head and gave a wan smile, "Nah, most of this isn't due till Friday. I already finished what's due tomorrow. Thanks anyway." He nodded and left me to sleep after I had pulled out an outfit for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! So, thanks to tigergirl1723, I've realized that I need to explain Katherine's slang that she's gotten from the Autobots. No, the Cullens and Swans don't know about the Autobots, except for Edward since he can read her mind. However, the Cullens don't know Katherine well enough to know that she hasn't always used terms like that and they think it is just one of her quirks while Bella hasn't really heard Katherine use the slang. Sorry if that was confusing to anybody. Thanks for the feedback and review or PM if there are anymore questions! Shall we continue?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Homework sucks**

I sluggishly got ready for school when my alarm went off and I stumbled to the fridge to grab some caffeine before sitting at the table. My head got heavy and I found myself drifting asleep until someone touched my shoulder and I leaped up while yelling, "I didn't shoot the fire extinguishers!" I blushed when I realized it was Bella with the three Cullen teens behind her and they all stared at me in amusement, "Nice one, cuz. I don't even want to know why you shot those." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled slightly, "Yeah...shut up," I then muttered, "Wasn't my idea in the first place." We all headed off to school and I found myself daydreaming throughout school about my family and the Autobots, _I wonder how they're all doing. Can't wait to Skype with them tomorrow._

I was all too excited to leave school and I collapsed on the couch in the Cullen's living room as Emmett glanced down at me from where he sat next to me, "You okay, shortie?" I grunted as I curled into a ball, "What's her problem?" I felt a familiar hand smooth my hair down and I smiled up at Bella before closing my eyes, "She didn't get much sleep last night. Don't take it personally, Emmett. She's a right bear when she hasn't slept." I tensed at the mischievousness in Emmett's voice, "Well, good thing bears are my favorite. Especially grizzlies." I opened my eyes in shock when I was suddenly in the air and my breath whooshed out when I landed heavily on the vampire's shoulder, "What the **** are you doing? Put me down!"

He laughed while spinning in a circle, "Not until you cheer up!" I grunted as he continued spinning and he began speeding up before suddenly dropping me on the couch. I heard Bella's worried voice break through my stupor, "Kat? You okay?" My only respond was a groan as I pulled my legs to my chest and hid my face, so Bella yelled, "Carlisle!" I felt the air shift a little before cold hands were gently resting on my hands, "Katherine, can you lift your head?" I did so and I opened my eyes a fraction before groaning and shutting them again, "What's wrong?" I felt like I was still spinning as I replied softly, "I'm. So. Freaking. Dizzy. Can't even open my eyes."

I faintly heard Esme lecturing Emmett as Carlisle spoke again, "She'll be fine once her equilibrium resets." A short while later, I was finally able to sit with my head up and my eyes open, but moving fast made me dizzy again. Emmett apologized with his "mother" glaring at him the entire time and I assured him that it was okay. _Primus, I'm so fraggin' never doing that again. Crap...I really have been hanging out with Hide and Mia too much. I'm beginning to talk like them._ I shook my head at my thoughts before focusing on the football game and I grinned as Emmett's team lost, "Yes! You owe me $100, dude!" He grumbled before handing over the cash while Bella, who hadn't left my side since Emmett pulled that stunt, chastised, "You shouldn't be betting, Katherine! You're not even an adult yet!"

I rolled my eyes before retorting, "Chill, Isa. You're going to go gray before graduation. Besides, I used to bet at home all the time and my dad was usually in on it to. I'm careful, I only bet if I'm 90% sure I'll win." She gave me a dubious look, "'90%' seems low." I grinned and shrugged, "Gotta have a little risk involved and what's life without some fun? Gotta live and enjoy life while ya can...never know when it's your last day." My smile fell as I thought of Mission City and how sure I was going to die before I shrugged it off at Bella's next comment, "Oh yeah...I forgot you thought Uncle Will was dead for a while."

I winced and knew my eyes probably looked haunted as I remembered the nights of my mother sobbing once she thought I was asleep and the days we spent clinging to hope that we would hear that my father was alive and well. I pulled my legs to my chest as I softly responded, "I wish I could." I focused back on the TV while completely aware of the sympathetic and pitying looks they were all giving me. It wasn't long after that my cousin and I went home, so we could do our homework. I was up late once again and fell asleep on top of my finished homework with a feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This chapter is going to be sad, so I'm warning you all now. Don't get angry at me, okay? I did as much research as I could, but I don't know if I got everything right or if I missed something, so apologies if I've done that. Shout out to Serlenia for following my story! On with the chapter!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**No sleep and family problems**

I barely remember getting dressed and making it to school before I laid my head on my desk beside Edward. Nobody was in the classroom, except for us two, and Edward gazed at me in concern, "If you've got so much homework, let us do it. We can perfectly mimic your handwriting and it will give you time to sleep." I gave a small smile before grabbing his arm and using it as a pillow on the desk, "I can guarantee you that my arm is equally as uncomfortable as the desk." I stuck my tongue out as I commented, "Don't care. Get used to it. Once you're family, I use you as my pillow." He sighed, but let me use his arm and I was almost asleep when he gently shook me and whispered, "Wake up, Kat."

I sighed and pulled myself into a sitting position as the teen beside me shot me an apologetic glance while the teacher started class, _Don't be sorry, Eddie. I barely slept with all the homework I had left to do._ He shot me a small smile before helping me stay awake through our classes. Instead of eating during lunch, I decided to sleep and I used Jasper's arm this time, much to everyone's amusement. I groaned when the bell rang for lunch to end and the blonde dragged me up out of my chair before catching me when I stumbled. I heard the three Cullens and Bella chuckle at me before we all headed off to class. I somehow managed to stay mostly awake throughout the rest of school and I felt myself awaken immediately when we reached Edward's car and I grinned, "I totally forgot! I'm going to Skype my parents!"

They all grinned and/or chuckled as we climbed into the car and Edward dropped his siblings off before taking my klutz of a cousin and I to Uncle Charlie's house. I practically flew up the stairs to my room and wasted no time in powering my laptop up. I logged onto Skype and couldn't hold back the grin when the call was immediately answered with my parents and most of the Bots' holoforms appearing, "Hey, guys! How's it going?" They all smiled, but I couldn't help noticing that my parents looked like they hadn't been sleeping and they didn't look like they were okay, "Hey, sweetheart. Everything is going good here. We finally got our liaison and he's...well, Hide wanted to shoot him five minutes after he got here."

I grimaced and commented, "Dang, that sucks. Can't wait to meet this guy and see what he is like." My dad smirked and spoke again, "How's everything on your end? Make any friends?" My mind flashed to the bullies and I couldn't stop the cringe before I replied, "Pretty good. Uncle Charlie didn't tell Bella that I was coming, so I got to surprise her at school and that was hilarious. I met her boyfriend's family and I'm going shopping tomorrow with his two sisters and his parents." My mom decided to speak up, "Are kids treating you nicely?" I hesitated a little before answering, "For the most part. Kids will be kids no mater where they are." She frowned, but couldn't speak since Ratchet cut her off, "Youngling, you haven't been sleeping.?"

I shrugged with a tiny smile, "It's called homework, Ratch. What's wrong? You guys aren't telling me something." My parents glanced at each other and my mom sighed, "Can you guys give us a moment with Kat?" I watched the holoforms disappear before I gave my parents a questioning look and my mom spoke softly, "I went to see a doctor the other day while I was out running errands and he told me something that isn't good." My eyes darted between my parents as I tried to figure out what was going on and my dad was the one to finally speak, "Your mom was diagnosed with stage four pancreatic cancer. It isn't looking good at all. The doctor gave your mom a month at most." I felt my face drain of color and whispered, "Isn't there something they can do? Cut it out or something? Can't Ratchet do anything?"

My mom shook her head with tears in her eyes as she rested one hand on the screen and I raised mine to place against her hand, "Katherine, there's nothing they can do. But don't you dare feel bad or try to come back here. Enjoy life in Forks and have fun with your uncle, cousin, and friends. We'll Skype every week at least once and I'll text you whenever you want, okay?" I nodded and whimpered, "I love you, momma." She did her best to smile as she responded, "I love you too, my little kitten. I love you so much and I am so proud of you. Now go hang out with your friends and I'll talk to you later." I nodded and ended the call before numbly going down and I saw Edward giving me a sad look, "W-Would Carlisle be willing to talk to me?"

The vampire nodded and gently pulled my cousin up from the couch before we headed to his house. We walked in and Alice hugged me tightly as she whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Kat. Carlisle is up in his office, go right up." I tried to smile and I slowly walked up the stairs as Bella asked, "What's going on?" I knocked on the door and heard a warm voice call me in before I saw the blonde doctor give me a loving smile, "Hello, Katherine. How can I help you?" He gestured for me to sit in the chair as he sat behind his desk and he let me collect my thoughts before I spoke, "I just talked to my parents...and they had bad news. My mom...uh, she, well, she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and it's stage four. The doctor said there isn't anything they can do and that she only has a month at most. Please, isn't there something that can be done?"

I looked up at him with hope before feeling tears fill my eyes when I saw his face fall into sadness and pain as I whispered, "No...I can't lose her." He was instantly crouched by my side and he brushed hair out of my face as he spoke almost silently, "I'm so sorry, Katherine, but the doctor is right." I bit my lip to hold in a sob and I ran from the room before going straight into Bella's open arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as silent sobs shook my body and, even though I was sure she had no idea why I was upset, she murmured soothingly to me before telling the others, "She'll see you tomorrow, guys. We're going to have a catch up night."

I heard them all say something to us before Edward herded my cousin and I out to the car and he drove us home. Bella sent me to go change into pajamas and I dug out my stuffed animal, Otto the otter. I was coming down the stairs when I heard Edward quietly speak to Bella, "Stay close to her. She's going to need you tonight." I saw them kiss before my cousin shut the door behind her boyfriend and she grinned when she saw me carrying Otto, "I remember that. I gave that to you when we were little. I can't believe you still have it!" I gave a minuscule smile as we headed over to the TV and the couch, "Pick a couple movies and I'll grab us some snacks that would have Carlisle forcing us to eat celery and carrots." I chuckled slightly before doing as she said and it wasn't long until we began our movie night. Uncle Charlie came home around midnight and he immediately hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head, "Sarah told me. We'll get through this, alley cat."

Tears filled my eyes again and a bitter sob left my throat as I whimpered, "Why her? She's never done any harm to anybody! She doesn't deserve this." My uncle's hold tightened as Bella wrapped her arms around me as well, "I know, kiddo, I know." Someone must have told Bella at some point because she didn't ask what was going on. Uncle Charlie eventually went up to his room for the night as I cuddled close to my cousin and we started the movies before I fell asleep clutching my otter.


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up? I am so sorry about the long wait, but real life has become a kicker. I have very little free time, but updates should become more frequent after the next couple of weeks. Thank you to tigergirl1723 for asking about Sam W. in the story. To be honest, I had kind of forgotten to write him into the previous chapters. Lets just say that they haven't been able to talk since its the first week of school and everything is crazy. I'll give all of you a little idea of what's coming though. I have a surprise coming in one of the future chapters for Sam W. and Katherine. Shout-out to Hollydoor and ThatOneGirlWithWifi for favoriting/following the story! On with the awesomeness that is my story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Alice needs to have an exorcism**

I didn't sleep well that night, but I decided to do exactly as my mom had said. She didn't want anyone pitying her or trying to change it and she had accepted what was going to happen, so I should do the same. With that thought in mind, determination rose in me to enjoy whatever time I had left with my mom and I got up to get dressed for the shopping trip with some of the Cullens. I found the clothes that I felt like wearing and I grabbed my messenger bag before throwing my taser, my gun, and my wallet into it. I had barely finished my hair when someone knocked on the door and I hurried downstairs, "Dr. Cullen! What brings you here?"

I stopped behind my uncle as Carlisle smiled at him, "Hello, Chief Swan. My wife and I are taking our daughters shopping and they had invited Katherine to join us. I hope this isn't a problem." My uncle shook his head and told me, "Kat, go wake Bella for me, please." I nodded with a small frown and rushed off, but I still managed to hear Uncle Charlie tell the vampire, "Thanks for taking her out. She's acting like everything is okay, but that's how she deals with everything. And tell your kids that her parents and I are grateful that they've accepted her so quickly." I couldn't see Carlisle's reaction as I shook Bella's shoulder, "It is no problem, Chief. They love her, including my oldest daughter. Rosalie has a hard time connecting with many, but she enjoys Katherine's company."

My cousin grumbled at me before glaring at me, "Why are you waking me up?" I gave a small smile, "Your father wanted me to. And I'm heading out, so I'll see you later." She grinned and burst out chuckling, "Have fun with the pixie. She's insane when it comes to shopping." I quirked an eyebrow before hugging her and going back to the front door, "She's awake, Uncle Charlie. A little cranky, but awake." My cousin yelled from the other room, "I heard that, Kat! I'll get you later!" I gave a lopsided smirk as my uncle shook his head, "I swear you two are toddlers sometimes." Deciding to tease him, I pouted and pointed in the direction that Bella was and whined, "But she started it!"

Bella came around the corner and mimicked me, "No, I didn't! She did!" We both stuck our tongues out at each other before we both burst out laughing as Uncle Charlie gently pushed me out the door, "Go...just go. I'm going to go insane if I deal with you two all day." I gave him a tight hug before following Dr. Cullen to his black Mercedes, "Be careful, Kat!" Waving, I clambered into the car after Rosalie had stepped out and I found myself sitting in between her and Alice, "Morning!" The three girls gave different forms of greetings and Carlisle began driving off as Esme spoke, "How are you? Did you eat breakfast?"

I quirked a grin and did my best to hide my lie, "Yes, ma'am. I'm great." Her eyes darkened with concern, "I'm sorry about your mother." I cringed a little and hid my eyes before shrugging and trying to sound carefree, "Thanks, but it's okay. She doesn't want me to dwell on it." It was quiet for a little bit before I questioned, "So where are we going?" Alice was bouncing in her seat a little and I edged closer to Rosalie, "Seattle! There are a bunch of great stores there!" I was a little wide eyed at her bubbliness, "Okay then...you need to switch to decaf."

The other three vampires started laughing as Alice poked me, "Like you should lay off the caffeine?" I folded my arms, "No. My caffeine." She smirked as the others continued to chuckle and we all made idle chatter until we reached a large mall and Alice was the first out of the car. She practically dragged me into the mall with her family following behind us and we went to almost every store. They decided I needed to eat, so they took me to the food court and Carlisle walked with me while the three girls took the bags to a table, "I hear you're a very talented musician." I shrugged and blushed a little, "I think I suck, but everyone else says I'm really good."

We had started walking towards a pizza counter and he bought me pizza before I could protest, "I can pay for that." He smiled as he led me towards the three girls, "Today is our treat, Katherine." I gave a small smile as we sat down and I had just taken a bit of my pizza when my phone buzzed. I glanced at the text message before feeling a grin grow on my face, "Is that your boyfriend texting you?" I blushed a little and nodded to Alice, "Show me a picture!" I glanced at my phone and showed them all a picture of Sam standing with Bee's holoform, "Sam's the brunette."

The two girls awed as Esme commented, "He's a nice looking boy." I smiled and looked down at the photo, "Yeah, he's great. We've known each other since first grade, but he was always into my friend until the end of last school year." Alice clapped her hands as she squealed, "I am so going to plan your wedding when you two graduate!" I choked on some of the soda I had just drank and Carlisle clapped me on the back before I managed to gasp out, "'Wedding'? We've only been dating for a few months, Alice!" She shrugged and responded lightly, "You two will get married, I know it." I shook my head because it is pointless to argue with her and I commented, "You need an exorcism. I'm pretty sure you're possessed by a demon or the devil." Alice pouted as the other three Cullens laughed and we were soon on our way back to Forks.

Alice helped me carry my bags to the door before she flitted back to the car as I waited for Bella or my uncle to let me in the house. I was a little surprised when Edward opened the door and he scooped up all the bags on the porch and from my hands, "Welcome back, Kat. Did you have fun?" I smirked as I shut the door behind me, "Yeah, but your sister is insane. I swear she dragged me to every store and made me try on at least fifty different outfits at each store." He chuckled as Bella commented from the living room, "It was your idea to go with her. I warned you." I stuck my tongue out at my cousin before collapsing on a chair as Edward came back from putting my bags in my room and he claimed the seat beside Bella on the couch. A tiny prick of jealousy hit me as I watched Bella curl up against her boyfriend, but I focused my thoughts on the TV when Edward looked over at me.

It started getting late and I waved to the couple as I went upstairs to crash for the night. I changed into pajamas and put all of my clothes away before powering Skype to call Sam. I grinned as his face came into view, "Hey, Sam!" He grinned back at me, "Hey, beautiful. How's Forks?" I shrugged, "Not bad. It's nice being with my cousin again and her boyfriend is pretty cool, so is his family. How are your parents?" He rolled his eyes, "Crazy as always. Ma wants to know when you're coming back for a visit." I bit my lip, "I don't know, it depends on what happens with my mom." His eyes darkened and his voice was soft as he spoke next, "I heard about that...I-I'm sorry." I gave a sad smile, "Thanks, how is Bee?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "He's pouting because you aren't here to was the Camaro and you haven't spoken to him." I chuckled before telling my boyfriend, "Tell him I say hi and I love him and that I owe him a good wash when I come down." He grinned, "I gotta go. We're visiting base tomorrow. Bee's legs need to be checked again." I nodded, "Night, Sam." We ended the call and I climbed into my bed to catch some sleep because Alice had worn me out. Needless to say, I didn't realize that the pixie was outside my window listening to my boyfriend and I. Therefore, I didn't hear her whispering, "You two have so many trials coming, but it will be up to you guys if you stay together or not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o! Sorry it has taken so long to post, but I'm hoping that my schedule will finally calm down a bit and allow me to post more frequently. I was in **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_** pit orchestra and it was so much fun, but lots of work. I saw the play version and loved it, so I decided to watch the 2004 movie version. Bad plan, very bad plan on my part. The move doesn't do the play or the music justice. Shout-out to FenrirWolfBlood, EquiiGirl, and Three words never said for favoriting/following this story! I have most of this story mapped out as to what is going to happen, but it is just getting there that I've got to work on. So many ideas and so many ways to go with this. Shall we continue the story?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Chilling with Bells**

I woke up early the next morning and stretched a little as I opened my eyes a little more, "Good morning, Katherine." I gasped and whirled around on my bed while cocking my gun as I prepared to shoot, "**** you, Edward! I almost fragging shot you! Don't do that slag!" He held his hands up in a placating manner as I evened my breathing and took the clip out of my gun before setting it down, "My apologies, I forgot you sleep with a gun." I glowered and muttered, "You would too if ya went through what happened to me."

He quirked an eyebrow, but he quickly hid as someone came running up the stairs. My door flew open to reveal my uncle with his shotgun locked and loaded, "What happened, Kat? I heard you yelling." I gave a bashful smile and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, Uncle Charlie. I had a nightmare and almost fell out of bed when I woke. It scared the crap out of me." He relaxed before worry filled his eyes, "You want to talk about your nightmare?" I shook my head and replied tensely, "Just memories from the past." Understanding lit his gaze and he nodded, **Thanks for grabbing my gun as ya hid.** He lowered his gun while telling me, "I'm off to work. You and Bells have the house to yourselves. Be responsible, got it?"

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically retorted, "Nah, I think I'll throw a huge party and make sure that there are a lot of drugs and alcohol available." I burst out guffawing at his expression, "Chill, Uncle Charlie. I've never been one for parties...I don't even like socializing with kids that aren't my friends. Isa and I would never do drugs. Don't ya know me better?" He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "You girls are going to kill me. I swear it." We both grinned and I gave him a quick, but tight, hug before he left and I quickly gathered my stuff to go running.

I came back into my room as I tied my hair up and I strapped my phone onto my right arm, "I'll be back, Edward. I'm gonna go for a run." He placed my gun back on my bed as I left and I put my earbuds in before switching on my running playlist. I let the music start blaring as I quickly got into a rhythm and the sun was fairly high in the sky when I actually got back to the house. I came in panting and grabbed a drink of water as Bella spoke from the living room, "I can't believe you like running, Kat." I chuckled and wiped sweat from my forehead as I stood in the doorway to grin at her and her boyfriend, "I run to stay in shape and to keep up with my dad. Running is something that he and I always do together and I want to make sure I don't lose any endurance or speed."

She nodded with understanding before laughing as Edward remarked, "Go shower, you smell bad." I rolled my eyes and threw my water bottle at him before I ran up the stairs. I grabbed an outfit for the day and showered before I came back downstairs, "Well, I need to go hunting. I'll see you both tonight." Edward kissed Bella before hugging me and placing a brotherly kiss on the top of my head. I plopped down on the couch beside my cousin as she shifted to make more room for me, "So what are we gonna do today?"

She shrugged, "I vote we watch movies and pig out on junk food since there aren't any health nut vampires around." I grinned and agreed, "You pick the movies and I'll make some popcorn and pizza rolls. Want any soda?" We both got up as she requested, "Some Pepsi." I nodded and headed into the kitchen to start making food, "You want to watch any romance films, Kit-Kat?" I groaned as an answer and she laughed as a response, "Okay, no romantic films." A few minutes later, we had a bunch of junk food laying on the coffee table in front of us as _Star Wars_ began playing, "We are so going to do a marathon of this." Bella chuckled at me as we settled down and we lost ourselves in the movies.

Hours later, a voice spoke up from behind us, "I leave and you both consume a bunch of junk and watch the nerdiest movies known to the world." Bella and I both jumped and food went flying that had been in our laps as we both glared at the teen vampire, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I am going to kill you." Edward smiled at Bella's threat as I snickered, "She pulled out the full name, dude. You are so busted." He rolled his eyes and I found a pillow flying at my face thanks to my cousin, "Oh, shut up." I grinned at my cousin and she soon grinned back before we both pulled Edward onto the couch between us. Bella used his lap as a pillow while I curled into his side and he sighed, but put an arm around me as his other hand played with a few strands of Bella's hair.

I snickered a few movies later when I heard Bella mumbling in her sleep. I slowly untangled myself from her and Edward before he quickly carried her upstairs and tucked her in. I figured he was going to stay with her, so I turned on regular TV and searched through the channels until I found a station that was showing a classical music performance. I lost track of time and finally succumbed to sleep that was pulling my eyes shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, lovelies! And, to answer your question tigergirl1723, they'll be meeting soon. However, the vampires will be meeting the holoforms, but most of the Bots will get introduced in pairs. To answer Alice Gone Madd's question, the Autobots will be coming in this chapter, but only for a little until the next part I've planned, which will be in a couple chapters I think. I'm going to warn all of you now and say that the next few chapters are going to be on the sadder side. Shout-out to Kathysnakeeyes15, Catgoddess92, .Lakeya, grizzlybear2000, I-Love-Anime3000, BrightAsDarkness, and Alice Gone Madd for favoriting/following my story! On with Katherine's adventures!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Bad news**

I groaned as I woke the next morning, but hurried to shower and change. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my silver gloves and sunglasses beside me as I opened a can of Mountain Dew, but I didn't drink yet. I was trying to figure out why I had a bad feeling and why it wouldn't leave me alone. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice Bella until she tapped my shoulder and I jumped, yet didn't spill any of my soda, "You okay, Kat?" I frowned as my eyebrows pulled together, "I've got a bad feeling about today. Something is wrong." Her eyes darkened, "Is it like last time?" I nodded and replied softly, "Yeah, I had this feeling before my dad went missing and before I got caught in Mission City."

Her face paled, which is a remarkable feat since she's already pale, and she pulled out her phone, "Alice, have you seen anything?" My cousin put her phone on speaker as the pixie responded, "Nope! Everything looks like it's good. Why?" Bella glanced at me and I gave a terse nod as I took a swig of my drink, "Kat has a bad feeling about today. Something terrible always happens when she gets a feeling like this. She had it before her dad went missing and before she got caught in the terrorist attack in Mission City." I heard a click and realized Alice had stuck her cell on speaker as Carlisle spoke, "Katherine, explain your feeling."

I sighed and ran a hand down my face as I answered, "My instincts scream at me that something is wrong, like how some people feel the hair on the back of their necks stick up when they're being watched. My stomach clenches and I feel anxious until whatever happens happens." It was silent until Edward spoke up, "I wonder if you would have a similar gift to Alice if you were bitten. That could explain how strong of a reaction you have. I'm going to come pick you two up and we'll head to school while Alice watches for anything." We hung up and I paced the small kitchen while my cousin watched me with worry etched on her face.

We grabbed our bags when Edward showed up and I did my best to distract myself from my feeling during my classes. I had barely sat down at the lunch table in between Jasper and Edward when my phone rang. Apprehension filled me when I saw that it was Optimus calling, "Hey, O.P. What's up?" His voice was grave as he answered, "Katherine, your mother was carrying some laundry downstairs and she fell. She hit her head hard and did damage to her neck and spine and is in the hospital in critical condition. Your father is there now and asked me to call and ask you to come back as soon as possible." I felt my heart drop as I gaped for a couple seconds before whispering, "I...I'll be on the plane as soon as I can."

I ended the call and sat there for a couple seconds before Edward quietly told me, "Alice just bought you a ticket. Rosalie and Emmett are waiting outside for you and they'll take you to the airport." I sent him a mental thanks before leaping to my feet and rushing out of the school. Rosalie opened the back door to the Mercedes and she climbed in with me before Emmett sped off. She hugged me as I trembled and we sat in silence for the drive. They both went with me to get my ticket and they said bye at security before I walked off alone. The plane ride seemed like it was never going to end and I hurried out of the airport before looking around for a cab, but a horn distracted me and I saw Optimus pulling up in his alt mode.

His holoform stepped out and drew me into a hug before helping me into the semi. I curled into a ball in the passenger seat as his holoform pretended to drive, but we made no chat. Finally, I broke the silence as we pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Is this my fault, Optimus?" He sighed and parked before pulling me close as he chided, "Hush, child. None of this is your fault. Do not think like this. Your father is waiting inside with Ironhide and Chromia." I slid out of the semi and headed inside before glancing for my dad. I saw him sitting in between the two holoforms of our guardians and Ironhide nudged my dad in the side before nodding towards me.

My dad jumped to his feet in time to catch me as I threw myself at him and we held each other tight before I whimpered, "Is momma going to be okay?" His hold tightened as he hid his face in my hair and whispered, "I hope so, baby, but nobody knows." He sat back down and held me in his lap as Hide and Mia gave me tight smiles. We sat there for a while before Uncle Charlie and Bella showed up and my dad hugged Bella before shaking hands with my uncle, who questioned, "How is Sarah?" My dad shook his head while I moved into Ironhide's lap, "I don't know. Nobody will tell us anything." Bella and her dad sat down beside each other and it was fairly quiet until it got dark and Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Elita, Arcee, Bee, and Sam walked in. Optimus asked the same question my uncle did and my father responded in the same way.

Sam and I sat on the love-seat with Bee sitting in a chair on the other side of me until a man in scrubs walked out, "William Lennox?" My dad and I both jumped up with hope shining, but my heart fell when the doctor continued, "We did the best we could, but she maybe has an hour to live. I can let you see her one at a time." My dad went first and I continued to stand until my dad came stumbling back a few minutes later, "Dad," he didn't respond, "Daddy? Is she okay?" He looked up and I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes showed a broken heart and I started shaking my head before he even began speaking, "She's gone...she's gone." Ironhide was quick to catch him as he fell to his knees and I began hyperventilating as the news hit me like a wave of bricks.

Chromia pulled me into a tight hug as my eyes stung with tears and I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't, "Let it out, little one." I simply whimpered, "She can't be gone." I eventually passed out and I woke a few hours later with a start. I looked around and noticed I was sleeping in a bedroom on the base. I recognized it as my father's bedroom and I silently stood up before seeing him sleeping on the couch. Making as little noise as possible, I slipped out of the room and wandered into the Autobot hangar. I padded over to Ironhide, who was speaking with Optimus and Ratchet, and I gently knocked on his foot before holding my arms up when he looked down at me.

With a soft look, he carefully scooped me up and held me over his spark chamber as he rubbed my back with one finger. It wasn't long before I fell back asleep to the thrumming of his spark that I've become so accustomed to. My father and I barely spoke the next couple days as he planned the funeral and I rarely talked to anyone since I had come back from Forks. I ate and drank little during those days and my nights were filled with nightmares and sleepless nights. It was four days after my mother had died and I was doing my hair and make-up for the funeral.

My father, the strongest man I know, cried during the entire funeral and I couldn't shed a single tear. I was curled into Sam's side as he held me while the casket was lowered into the ground. Everyone had gone back to their cars and left or were waiting with the Autobots, except for Sam and I, "Give me a couple minutes?" He nodded and pressed a kiss on my lips before going over to his guardian and parents. I stared at the ground before whispering, "Why, momma? Why did you have to go? I miss and I need you...I love you." I kissed my fingers and touched them to the ground. I meandered back to the others and climbed in the backseat of Ironhide's alt mode.

That night, I woke up with a cry and I stumbled around until I found my dad in the Autobot hangar with the holoforms of Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet. I called out, "Daddy." They all looked over and I felt tears pool in my eyes when I met my father's gaze and I rushed into his arms sobbing, "I'm sorry...I s-s-should have b-b-been here to help and then she w-would still be here. It's my f-f-f-fault!" His arms tightened as he whispered in my ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for, angel. None of this was your fault. It will never be your fault. Look at me," he coaxed my head up and I saw that he was still a little broken, but he was pulling himself together for me, "I never want to see or hear you believe that any of this was your fault. It was simply her time to go, but she'll always be with you. In your heart, your memories. And she'll always be watching out for you no matter what. Okay?"

I nodded before crying, "I miss her." He pulled me against him and rocked me side to side as he replied almost silently, "I know, Kitty, I know." I cried myself to sleep in his arms and woke up the next morning in time to shower and throw on clothes to fly home in. I was back in the same outfit I had worn out here, so that I could bring the clothes back with me since my luggage consisted of my keyboard, violin, viola, and flute. I hugged all the Bots before climbing into Bee's alt with Sam and they drove me to the airport. Sam and I kissed good bye and I gave Bee a tight hug before I went into the airport. The plane ride was a blur until I found myself outside and I gave a tired look to Jasper when he climbed out of Edward's Volvo, "Hey, darling. Let's get you home."

It was a silent ride with him offering comfort through his gift and I waved as I headed into the house. I climbed up to my room before staring shock at my redone room. Someone had painted and decorate my room almost exactly the way I was going to when I had enough money. I heard someone clear their throats and I looked over at the Cullen family, "You guys did this," they nodded with smiles, "Thank you so much." I gave them all hugs before they all left through the window, except for Esme as she paused, "Katherine, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a call away. I'll come whenever you need me." She hugged me again and pressed a motherly kiss to my forehead before disappearing into the night. I unpacked my instruments before wearing my tank-top and underwear to bed while tears slid down my cheeks at the actions and words of the motherly Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup? I'm glad to know you all don't hate me for the last chapter. In answer to your question, Guest, I literally know nothing about **_**Bionicle**_**,**** except for how to build them. I've seen some of the cartoons and movies, but that's pretty much it, so I doubt I'll be doing a crossover of **_**Transformers**_** and **_**Bionicle**_**. Sorry about that. Shout-out to Alice and the Tweedles The Half-Fallen Angel for favoriting/following the story. WARNING: This chapter has a lot of violence in it. Shall we continue?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine and the plot.**

**Bad things just keep coming**

It had been about two weeks after the funeral and I was starting to act more like myself, which includes eating a drinking more, much to the relief of my family and friends. After exiting the bathroom, I was surprised to see my cousin waiting, "Bella? Aren't you riding with Edward?" She shook her head with a smile, "It's sunny today, so they're all staying inside or hunting." I nodded and face palmed, "Forgot about that. Well, can I hitch a ride with you?" Her smile grew, "Duh! Hurry up, cuz." I chuckled and quickly changed in my room before grabbing my bag, but I paused and dialed a familiar number on my cell, "Hey, Chromia. Um...would it be possible for you to come out for a while?"

Concern laced the femme's voice, "Are you in danger, Kat?" I bit my lip, "Yes...no...I don't know. Something isn't right and I'm..." I trailed off. Her voice was understanding as she replied, "Got it. I'll talk to Optimus and your father. I'll text you at lunch, okay," I agreed before she continued, "Good. Now calm down and relax. Nothing is going to happen." We ended the call, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen today. Oh, how I wish I could have been wrong.

Bella and I were sitting at the empty Cullen table for lunch when a gunshot rang out and screams erupted. We both looked over to see a man about 6' and roughly 250 pounds aiming his pistol everywhere till he shot rounds in any and every direction. Kids were scattering as he caught sight of my cousin and I and he rushed towards us. He aimed at Bella while screaming, "You wouldn't give my son a chance! You broke his heart!" Instinctively, I shoved my cousin while shouting for her to run before I was shot in the right shoulder.

I whirled around and tried to wrestle the gun away, but got shot in the left leg and abdomen in the process. I fell against the table before collapsing to the floor and I coughed up some blood as I desperately tried to crawl away. I heard feet rushing and I heard a familiar voice yell, "Police! Drop your weapon!" I looked up and saw my uncle run in with other cops behind him and I raised my hand slightly, "Uncle...Charlie...help." Hie eyes went wide in horror and he screamed out, "Get the ambulance here!"

The shooter had disappeared before the cops had come and I continued to cough up blood as my uncle tore off his uniform shirt to hold on my stomach. Another cop came over and said, "Chief, ambulance won't be here for twenty minutes." My uncle swore before heaving me into his arms and rushing outside with me as he yelled at people to move. Bella was by his cop car and she paled when she saw me, "Call Dr. Cullen, Bella!" I groaned as he set me in the backseat and he turned on his lights and sirens as Bella stepped away to call. I coughed and heaved for air before darkness claimed my body and I fell unconscious.

**THIRD P.O.V.**

Major Lennox waved at Ironhide and Optimus before looking at his phone in worry when he saw the area code was from Forks, Washington, "Major William Lennox speaking." His face drained of color when a man's voice spoke over some sniffles in the background, "Will, it's Charlie. There's no easy way to say this, but Katherine is in the hospital." Will grabbed his best friend, Robert Epps, and pulled him to a far corner of the room as Ironhide, Chromia, and Optimus followed before Will stuck his phone on speaker for them all to hear, "What happened, Charlie?" The police chief took a deep breath and sighed, "A gunman came into the high school and opened fire in the cafeteria. Kat...she shoved Bella and told her to run before your daughter attacked the gunman. She's in surgery now. She got hit in the shoulder, her stomach, and her leg. Our best surgeon is here working on her."

Will's eyes glistened at his brother-in-law's next sentence, "It isn't looking good though. Get here as soon as you can. I have to go, but call Bella if you need anything." Will numbly ended the call before punching the wall and swearing as Optimus spoke up, "A plane will be ready in a hour, William. Ironhide and Chromia will go with you for as long as you need." Will gave a thankful look to the Prime as Epps spoke up, "I'll handle things on the human side, man. Take care of my niece." Will and Epps shared a manly hug before the major was racing to pack bags and leave.

**KATHERINE'S P.O.V.**

A beeping noise woke me up and I breathed in sharply at the unfamiliar ceiling and I sat up before arms shoved me back down. I began struggling as a voice spoke, but it was a few seconds before I recognized the voice and I calmed down as I saw my cousin, "B-Be-Bella?" She hugged me and stroked my hair while whispering, "You're okay, you're safe." I hugged her and let her soothe me before she told me, "You've got visitors." Looking up, I smiled while crying out, "Daddy! Hide! Mia!"

Bella released me and informed us, "I'm going to tell Dr. Cullen that she's awake." My dad hugged me tight until I gasped in pain and he let go, "Sorry, sweetheart. We came as soon as your uncle told me." Using the hand that wasn't in the sling, I gripped his hand tightly and he held my hand between both of his as Hide and Mia sat opposite of him. Before we could speak, Carlisle walked in and he smiled, "It's good to see you awake, Kat. Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm Kat's doctor and she's friends with my children." My dad stood and shook hands with the vampire, "Major William Lennox, Kat's father. This is Hide and Mia. They're family."

Dr. Cullen was obviously a little confused because only my dad and I looked similar and I answered his silent query, "They've served with my dad for a few years. Hide and Mia have been with us through thick and thin." Carlisle smiled a little before he became serious, "I understand; however, I need to discuss your injuries, Katherine, and I would rather only discuss it with you and your father, if that is all right." I looked at my dad before Hide spoke up, "We'll go call the others and let them know you're okay, kiddo." I nodded and Mia shut the door after them before my dad questioned, "How bad are her injuries?" The blonde doctor sighed and grabbed my charts at the end of my bed to read something, even though he and I both knew he had my charts memorized, before he looked at us, "Honestly, we expected to lose her in surgery. She had massive internal bleeding by the time Chief Swan got her here," my dad's hands clenched around my one hand, "She's doing much better than we could have hoped for. Her shoulder will heal to an extent with time and rest, but there will be some permanent damage because the shot went through the bone; Kat, that means no using that arm at all until I say so, understand?"

I sheepishly nodded and he continued, "The shot to your abdomen managed to nick your large intestine and we were able to sew it back up, so I will be putting you on bed rest for a couple of weeks just to make sure that the stitching stays. Your leg is another story. While we managed to patch your leg up and repaired most of the damage...it wouldn't be a surprise if you walk with a limp for the rest of your life and that leg will tire more easily, even after it is done healing. Recovery time is going to be long. About two to three months before she can put weight on her leg and begin physical therapy while her shoulder will be in a sling for about three to four months." My face drained of color and everything seemed to blur together as my breathing and heartbeat picked up. I looked at my dad once before I blacked out again.

I woke up with Bella beside me again before she nodded to the door, so I looked up and saw all the Cullens standing in the doorway as I greeted with a cracked voice, "Hey, guys." They all smiled and Edward stood behind Bella as the others took up space around the room while Carlisle stood beside me and grabbed my charts, "How are you feeling, Kat?" I blinked before sarcastically answering, "Like I'm laying in a field of daisies," that got some laughs before I gave a serious answer, "I hurt like pit. What happened?" Edward spoke up, "Think hard, Kat. I know you remember." I bit my lip as my brain worked, "A guy...he was shooting everywhere. I saw him come for Isa and I told her to run..." I paused as my mind replayed everything and I began whimpering, "No!"

I clutched my head with one hand as I screamed, "No! Make it stop!" My dad burst in the room and shoved people out of the way to wrap me in his arms as I began to cry. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Sh, you're okay, baby. Daddy has you. That man will never hurt you again." I hid my face in his chest as I kept whispering, "No." I quieted down when Ironhide and Chromia showed up and the femme's holoform sat on my left side before she stroked my hair softly, "You're fine, little one. We've got ya."

I met her eyes before looking at her mate, who nodded back at me with a smirk, and Carlisle spoke up, "Major, when Katherine is released from the hospital, I would prefer to have her stay with my family and I while she heals. Chief Swan and Bella won't be able to help her if it is an emergency and they both work during the day, thus leaving Katherine to fend for herself." My dad was silent as he thought before he asked, "I wish to speak to her for a moment, Dr. Cullen." The vampire nodded and ushered his family and Bella out before Ironhide closed the door and stood in front of it as he looked at us three on the bed. It was quiet for a second before my dad moved off the bed and crouched beside it to be eye level with me, "Well, Kitty, do you want to stay here in Forks or do you want to come home with us? Nobody will judge you either way."

I swallowed and looked at our entwined hands as I whispered, "I want to stay here until fall break. If...if I can't handle it, then I'll move back, but I've gotta try." He smiled as his eyes glistened and he gently stroked hair out of my face and behind my ear while softly speaking, "I'm so proud of you, Katherine. After I leave, I'll always be a phone call away and Chromia is staying with you, so she'll be able to get in touch with us too. Do you wish to stay with the Cullens?" I thought for a second before nodding, "Carlisle brings up good points. And Edward, Jasper, and Alice are in all of my classes, so they can help me with all my work that I'll miss."

I paused for a moment and then whispered, "Daddy...is everyone still going to love me? Even though I'm weak?" Ironhide spoke before my dad could respond, "Stop right there, punk. You have never been and never will be weak. We all love you no matter what, understand?" I studied his earnest gaze and his upset and saddened face as the three waited for my answer, "Loud and clear, Hide." He smiled and nodded before ruffling my hair and he handed me a necklace with a small Autobot symbol pendant as he explained, "Ratchet made a new one and was going to send it, but had us bring it instead. It's a tracker with a button to signal for Autobot help, a button to signal for human and holoform help, and it will also monitor your vitals and sends that directly to Ratchet, so he can keep an optic on ya." I smiled as he clipped it around my neck and the pendant rested right above my heart, "So it transmits all my vitals to the doc, even though he's a zillion miles away?"

He nodded again and I smirked, "So much for privacy." The three adults chuckled before I looked up at Chromia with hope ringing my voice, "You're really going to stay?" She grinned and tapped my nose, "Yep, can't get rid of me that easily, Kat." I smiled and couldn't help the flood of relief at her sentence. I thought I had hidden it, but I knew they had caught it as Dr. Cullen came back in, "Katherine wants to stay, but you better swear to me that she will be okay." Carlisle smiled and nodded, "You have my word that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe." My dad gave a brisk nod before smiling at my uncle when he walked in, "Hey, Will. Hey, Kat. How ya feeling?" I smirked and retorted, "Like a ray of sunshine."

He chuckled before becoming serious as he had Carlisle leave and then shut the door, "I know this is tough, kiddo, but I need you to walk me through everything that happened." I gripped my dad's hand as my mind replayed that day and my voice was soft, "Bella and I were sitting at the table eating lunch and we were about to Skype my dad, but we heard the gunshot ring out," my voice wavered as I continued and I could hear the heart monitor speed up a little with my heart while my breathing hitched a few times, "We looked over and saw a guy run in with a Beretta pistol as he shot anybody. He made a beeline for Bella while screaming that she had broken his son's heart. I shoved her towards the exit and told her to run as a stray bullet hit my shoulder. I attacked him for the gun and we rolled around fighting before I got hit in the leg and abdomen. He ran off before the cops got there. Must have used .9mm Full Metal Jacket bullets cause otherwise I wouldn't be here." Uncle Charlie's face was sad and sympathetic, "What did he look like?" I scrunched my face up as I tried to think, "Around 6' and about 250 pounds. Dark green eyes with blonde hair that's starting to gray. He had a...mole under his jaw on the left side."

My uncle patted my uninjured knee and smiled, "Great job. I'll have a sketch artist come in and work with you on a composite, okay," I nodded, "Rest now and don't worry about him. We'll catch him." I nodded again as he left and my hand shook as tears filed my eyes, "I've never been so scared. Not even in Mission City. Dying in the midst of an alien battle made more sense than a human doing this to teenagers. I tried to stop him and I was just bleeding on the floor. I watched the blood just pool around me and I thought I was going to die. I honestly thought I was going to die in a pool of blood because of another human." My dad hugged me as tears slipped down my cheeks and I cried myself to sleep in his arms as he rocked me and hummed softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey-o! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I promise that I haven't lost interest in this story, life just got hectic for a little while. Shout-out to Ywink13 for favoriting and following the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**I hate hospitals**

It had only been about a day and I was already going nuts in the hospital bed. Thankfully, I was never alone because that just wouldn't have ended well. School was canceled until further notice, so I didn't have any schoolwork to occupy myself and I kept getting in trouble whenever I attempted to climb out of the hospital bed or use my right arm. I say attempted because I hurt myself more and ended up giving up trying from pain and also the fact that Hide and Mia threatened to have Ratchet fly up and deal with me. Not a promising situation, so I behaved...mostly.

Hospital food is absolutely disgusting and the TV channels suck. What channels actually work, show nothing of interest unless you want to watch mindless soap operas. Thank Primus for holoforms since Ironhide created a portable DVD player that could play anything I wanted as an extension of his holoform. He had to recharge his holoform longer, but he said it was worth it to keep me in line. However, I knew he was just trying to keep my mind off of the attack.

It worked great until visiting hours were up and I was alone in the dark. I couldn't sleep much without having flashbacks or imagining the outcome so very different. Many times I woke up screaming or drenched in a cold sweat with nurses hovering over me since my heart rate would skyrocket. I had been in the hospital about a week and a half when I was discharged and allowed to go to the Cullens' house. Bella brought by some clothes and Chromia helped me get dressed with me basically just sitting there and getting dressed like a doll.

Carlisle came in with my dad and they carefully moved me to a wheelchair, but it still hurt like frag since I was still healing at a slow pace. Ironhide was waiting by his alt and he gently placed me in the backseat while my dad climbed into the driver's seat. Chromia was going to follow us to the Cullens' house and then she was going to "leave" with my dad and Ironhide to go back to the base. In actuality, her alt form would stay while her holoform would appear to leave. I saw all the Cullens, minus Carlisle, and my cousin waiting outside the house for me and they all had huge smiles on their faces when we arrived.

Jasper softly picked me up and carried me upstairs to a bedroom with a bathroom attached. After placing me in the bed and helping me sit up with pillows for support, he left as my dad and the two holoforms came in. My dad slowly sat beside me and brushed some hair out of my face, "I love you, angel. I'm just a phone call away and you can come back whenever you need to, okay? Fall break isn't that far away and you'll be able to walk by then!" We hugged carefully, but tightly, and then Hide took his place, "Comm me if ya need me, kid. Take care of my Mia, got it, soldier?" I playfully saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!" He chuckled and hugged me before all three of them left and I frowned a bit when I realized that I stunk.

I started to get up, but was stopped when Esme suddenly appeared beside me, "Don't move, Katherine. You'll only aggravate your injuries and put your healing back. What do you need?" I blushed and looked at my lap as I mumbled, "I was going to shower cause I know I don't smell pleasant and I didn't want to bug all of you with my smell." She laughed lightly and smiled, "Don't worry about it. You don't smell as bad as some people we've come across in our many years. Now they smelled terrible." I laughed a little before wincing when the laughter pulled at my abdomen, "Hold on, I'll go grab you some food and your medication. Here's the remote for the TV."

I randomly flipped through channels before I found a channel showing the news, "...Forks, Washington, a gunman opened fire in the high school cafeteria almost two weeks ago. This is what many of the witnesses described as the gunman. If you have any clues as to who this man is, then please call the number at the bottom of your screen. Authorities are saying that this man should be considered armed and dangerous, so do not engage him. The high school will be having a memorial for the five students that died that day and the ten students injured. Matthew 'Matt' Johnson, Serena Wilson, Amelia Franks, Todd Hamilton, and George Stark were the five that died in the cafeteria that day. They attempted to run and were gunned down as they escaped. We have reports that a Katherine Lennox attacked the gunman and tried to get the gun away to save everyone. She was released from the hospital today after being shot three times. Many students, teachers, and members of the community are praising this young girl for the courage she showed and for helping their own children escape and live to see another day. We called Miss Lennox's father, but he refused to speak to us and only said 'My daughter is my priority. If I ever get my hands on the ******* that did this to her and these kids, he'll wish he was never ******* born.' We'll tell you more on the story as information comes out."

A commercial came on and I turned to see the Cullens standing in the doorway, including Carlisle now, as tears filled my eyes, "I...I wasn't trying to be a hero...I just wanted to save Isa. I-I didn't think a-a-anyone had died." They hurried over and Esme gently held me as I cried, "We know, sweetie, we know. You did your best and you're still alive, that's all that matters. Don't mourn for them, celebrate the lives they lived instead. It makes the pain lessen." I remained in her arms as she quietly soothed me and I ate the soup they brought before taking my medication that lulled me into a deep sleep with Jasper's help.


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up, everyone? Sorry it took so long to post, but here is the next chapter! Shout-out to Jaelina-RouxSimm2396 and Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf for favoriting/following my story! I love hearing all the comments and that you guys are enjoying the story. Onto the next chapter!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Talk about being on the spot**

I had maybe slept for a hour before I woke up in a cold sweat with my fist clenched around the bed sheet I was laying on top of and the cover had been thrown off me. I flinched when Esme suddenly appeared beside me and I cried out in pain as I accidentally jostled my leg. I gritted my teeth as Carlisle came in and gently checked my leg, "I'm sorry, Katherine, but let me move your leg. You shifted it during your nightmare." I muffled a scream as he moved it and Esme gently smoothed my hair, "It's okay. Want to talk about your dream?" I shrugged with one shoulder and looked away while muttering, "It's nothing to talk about. It doesn't matter."

She shared a look with Carlisle before getting up and they both left me alone for the rest of the night. I didn't fall back asleep because I was terrified of what dreams or memories I would see next. Thank my lucky stars for the fact that Edward is always over at Bella's during the night cause I know he would have blabbed my dream to them. Esme came in around 9 and helped me eat some cereal, but I didn't eat much. She called Carlisle and whatever he said must have soothed her because she stopped trying to make me finish the bowl. She had to go shopping for some food, but didn't want to leave me alone, "Jasper will stay with her, Esme. It'll be fine!"

We stared at the pixie before Esme nodded and everyone left, except for the blonde male, "What do you want to do, darling?" I quirked an eyebrow before sarcastically responding, "I want to go wrestle with an alligator," he chuckled and I gave a tiny smile, "Can you tell me about your history?" He nodded and settled on the floor beside the bed before beginning his tale and I was enraptured by it. Surprisingly, I didn't notice how late it had gotten until Rosalie came in with a sandwich, "Hey, Kat. Thought you'd want some lunch." I grinned and we made small chat over some of our favorite cars as I ate.

About a month and a half had passed by and I was finally able to sit up on my own, but I still wasn't allowed to use my arm or leg yet because they were healing. Carlisle said I should be able to start using my leg in two weeks if I didn't do anything to upset the healing process. Emmett and I were chilling in the movie room at their house when Edward slowly came in, "Katherine, the memorial service is on Friday. The mayor is requesting you to come if you're well enough." I quieted instantly and thought hard because I should go and pay my respects the the kids that died, but I didn't want all the attention since most of the town was calling me a hero.

I finally nodded and Edward gently ruffled my hair before leaving as quickly as he came while his brother immediately stole my attention. All too soon, I found myself loaded in the back of the Mercedes and I was quickly loaded into the wheelchair before Carlisle pushed me towards the front lawn, where the school was holding the memorial. The Cullens thankfully stood at the back of the crowd with my uncle and cousin as the mayor began speaking, "We're all here today to remember the tragedy that feels like it happened yesterday. When that man opened fire on our kids in a place they should be safe, it rocked our town. We couldn't contemplate what had happened and then we all prayed that our kids were safe. I lost my son that day. Matt...he was a great boy with a promising future like his four classmates that died that day. However, we could have lost so many more if it wasn't for the actions of one girl. Chief Swan's niece attacked the man and saved most of those children in the cafeteria. She almost lost her life in order to save them. I would ask Chief Swan to help Katherine up here."

Everyone turned towards us and parted as my uncle began to push me up there while I whispered, "Please, Uncle Charlie, don't make me go up there." He didn't respond as he pushed me onto the small stage and parked me beside the mayor before standing behind us, "Katherine Lennox, I know nothing can ever repay you for what you did that day, but know that you have this entire community here to support you as you heal and that you will always have a home here with us. It would be my extreme honor and pleasure to give this award for your actions and I would like to invite to say something."

I paled as I accepted the award and he lowered the microphone in front of me, "Um...I didn't know I was supposed to speak, so let me first apologize for stumbling over my words. That day...I didn't wake up that morning deciding that I wanted to save someone or that I wanted to get shot. Many of you are calling me a hero, but I'm not a hero. The heroes are the emergency teams and the teachers that rushed to help all of the students and that saved most of our lives. Many of us were injured that day and we all bear scars, whether they're physical or mental or emotional or all three. I know nothing can replace the hole that was created when some of you lost your children, but I can promise that the pain lessens when you realize they don't want you to keep mourning them. I didn't know them that well, but Serena and George were always kind to me and Todd was always making everyone smile. I saw how Matt was nice to anyone and he always took time to talk to someone if they were by themselves, he was a friend to everyone. And Amelia...she amazed me at how she showed all of her emotions through her music because she seemed so calm, but her music always revealed what she was truly feeling. We lost some amazing people, but remember them in your actions and in your hearts. They'll never truly leave us. Thank you for listening and I am so sorry that they died."

The mayor began clapping and I soon had a standing ovation, even as tears burned my eyes. I faintly saw the news crew filming as the mayor pushed me over to a tree they had planted and I sprinkled a handful of dirt over it before smiling at the plague that stated what had happened, who had died, and who had been injured. Uncle Charlie pushed me away from all the prying eyes and Carlisle quickly loaded me into the Mercedes before taking me back to his house. He gave me my medication before leaving me in peace and I cried myself to sleep. The nightmares were horrific as I relived that day, but I could hear the five kids asking why I didn't save them.

Two weeks passed by like this until Carlisle told me one day, "Your leg has healed remarkably well and I believe you're ready to begin some light physical therapy." My grin stretched across my face as he made quick work of the stitches and he slowly helped me stand, which I almost collapsed as soon as I was upright. We worked every day for at least a hour until it had been two more weeks and he let me go back to school. I always had at least one Cullen with me to help me carry my stuff and to keep nosy kids away, so I found it fairly easy to resume my schedule until lunch. Bella and I were walking to the cafeteria and I started to walk in, but was hit by flashbacks and I balked.

I threw myself backwards and fell onto my butt from the force, which really hurt my shoulder and leg, before scooting until my back hit the wall opposite of the cafeteria, "Kit-Kat! Look at me!" I was almost hyperventilating as my cousin grabbed my good shoulder, "I-I-I...don't make me go in. P-P-Pl-Please, Isa!" She hummed softly, "Don't worry, we'll go eat down the hall, okay? Edward is grabbing us lunch and they'll all meet us down there. Come on, sweetie." She ushered me down the hall until we couldn't see the cafeteria and I saw a few teacher give me sad, pitying looks as they had watched my reaction.

I forced myself to eat some of the lunch Edward had brought me as his siblings filled our lunch with jokes and laughter while they tried to cheer me up. Thankfully, I only had one more day before I was flying to California to stay on base for a week and a half on fall break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, ya'all! How's it going? So I'm posting this chapter a lot sooner than I have for most of the other chapters. I'm warning ya that there is my own twist on alien medicine in this chapter, so sorry if you don't like it. Shall we continue the story?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Alien meds rock**

I somehow made it through the next day with only one freak out from when I attempted to go into the cafeteria again because I had told myself that I could handle it. Apparently my subconscious disagreed as I found myself having a strong reaction once more. Thankfully, Bella and the Cullens didn't try and force me to go in and they sat out in the hall with me during lunch. Alice and Jasper went home with Edward while my cousin drove to Seattle to drop me off at the airport after I had grabbed my duffel.

She helped me check in as Chromia somehow got her alt mode on and I impatiently waited for the flight to end. I was flying to Nevada before getting on an aircraft from N.E.S.T. that would take me to their current base and it seemed to take forever to get to the base. Chromia had to stay in a different part of the plane, so I was harnessed in a seat while surrounded by a bunch of trainees, "So who are you?" I glanced up in surprise at the man across from me, "You definitely ain't a soldier, so what are you doing here?" I shrugged with my good shoulder and decided I didn't like his cocky attitude, "Visiting my family. They all work on base. And trust me, I am a soldier. Just like my father."

He rolled his eyes and started mouthing off about girls and such until we landed. I was the first to unhook myself and I threw my duffel bag on my left shoulder before using my crutch to get off the plane, "I don't see any wimps like you, girly. Go to the kitchen and cook us dinner." I grinned at the sight of my dad standing near Ironhide's holoform, "Daddy! Hide!" I threw myself into my dad's arms and he laughed as he swung me around, "Hey, sweetheart. You're looking good." I smiled before hearing the man from earlier mutter, "She's the major's daughter? ****." I smirked back at him as my dad glared at the man, "You've got that right, soldier. Report for duty and you'll regret it if you ever even look at my daughter, understand?" The man saluted, "Sir, yes, sir," before running off to join the other trainees that were meeting with Epps.

I hugged Hide before releasing him and he raced to sweep Chromia's holoform off her feet. My dad and I chuckled before he took my bag and we slowly walked the rest of the way to the base, "Carlisle has been calling me every week to report on how you were doing. He said you've been having trouble with sleeping and being idle," I froze and he paused beside me, "Do you want to talk about it?" My hand clenched on my crutch, "No, I'm fine. He just worries too much." My father's eyes showed how much he doubted the truth in that statement, but he also knew I wasn't going to talk until I wanted to. He sighed before nodding, "If ya say so, angel. Come on, you're bunking with me while you're here." I grinned and followed him to his room. His room was the same as any other on base, except he only shared his room with Epps, unlike the other soldiers that all had to share with at least six people in a room and my dad's room had a bathroom attached.

My dad set my bag down on one bed, "Well, you know the drill of sharing the room with us. Lock the bathroom door if you're in there, clean up after yourself, and no boys in here unless Epps or I am here." I rolled my eyes, "I know, dad. It isn't the first time I've stayed on base with you." He smiled ruefully, "I know, but this is the first time you'll be staying without your mother." I flinched and looked away as his face showed his sadness, "I miss her too, angel. I wish I could bring her back." We shared a tight smile before the door opened and a familiar voice cried, "Why didn't my niece come say hello to her favorite uncle?!"

I chuckled as Epps proceeded to gently yank me into a hug, "Hi, Uncle Epps. I missed you." His laugh shook me and he ruffled my hair, "Missed ya too, girl. Come on, the Bots are anxious to see you." Us three returned to the Autobot's main hangar and I waved at all the Bots, "Hey, guys. Long time no see." In a flurry of activity, they all transformed into their alt modes and activated their holoforms. I was passed to each one until I ended in front of Optimus, "Hey, Boss Bot. Miss me?" He softly laughed as he embraced me, "Indeed, little one." I smiled before hugging his sparkmate, "Hello, Elita." I was shocked by a voice speaking behind me, "Why didn't I get a greeting like that?"

Optimus had to steady me as I whirled around and I couldn't stop the Chesire grin that spread across my face when I saw the yellow Camaro idling beside a familiar teen. I limped forward as fast as possible and was caught by the teen, "Sammy! I didn't know you were going to be here too!" My boyfriend laughed and kissed me softly before smiling down at me, "It was a surprise for you. How are you doing? My parents and I saw the news about the memorial." I couldn't stop full body flinch from the reminder and I quietly responded, "I'm doing great," I quickly turned my attention to Bee's holoform, "Hey, BB. You keeping him out of trouble?"

He held a hand to his head and dramatically replied, "It is so difficult." I laughed and nodded, "You poor Bot having to do that on your own." He heaved a huge sigh, which set Sam off on him, and I grinned as they playfully debated about how much trouble Sam could find. Us three somehow ended up playing tag, which I wasn't too good at since I couldn't run and they both held back against me.

THIRD P.O.V.

The elder Bots stood with Will and Epps as they watched the three teens goof around and Optimus glanced at the femme weapons specialist, "What do you have to report, Chromia?" She sighed and her eyes darkened as they followed her young charge, "Physically, Katherine is healing better than expected. She will be able to lose the sling in a couple days and she has to do very light physical therapy with her arm while her leg can actually do some of the heavier stuff. However, the doctor says that she will permanently have a limp unless new medicine is found and her shoulder is always going to tire easier than the other. I overheard him talking to his wife and he said that Katherine will be lucky if she can ever play her instruments without a lot of pain."

Will frowned before gaining courage to ask the one question he feared the most, "What about mentally and emotionally?" Chromia's eyes darkened even more and Ironhide put his arm around her as her sisters gently put their hands on her arms, "She barely sleeps at all anymore. I can hear her screaming or crying out before she wakes and then she sits there crying and whispering to herself. She feels as if she should have acted sooner to save those five kids. I heard the Cullen kids talking to their father and apparently Katherine has had a severe reaction to entering the cafeteria. She panics and throws herself as far away as possible before begging whoever she's with to not make her go in. And Primus forbid she is ever idle. She starts thinking about what she could have done differently that day if she ever gets a free moment. And many times she brings up Sarah," Will couldn't stop the sadness he felt at the mention of his late wife, "My apologies, Will, but Katherine is constantly asking if you and Sarah would be proud of her or ashamed that she didn't save those five kids. In my opinion, it is only a matter of time before she breaks and I don't know if any of us will be able to save her." With heavy hearts or sparks, all of them turned to watch the three teens in time to see Katherine fall to the ground as her leg gave out.

KATHERINE'S P.O.V.

I was heaving for air, but it felt so good to have fun that I didn't pay any attention to the pain in my leg until it collapsed from under me. I let out a yelp of pain and curled towards my leg at the agony that seared up it as footsteps raced towards me, "Move it all of you! I'm the fragging CMO and I know more than the rest of you on how to take care of injuries!" I couldn't help the slight chuckle at the everyday bellow from the medic of doom, A.K.A. Ratchet the Hatchet. His holoform kneeled beside me and eyed me up and down, "Sparkling, you need to calm your breathing." I tried, but couldn't get my breath under control and I started to panic, "Can't...breathe."

He snarled before disappearing and he snatched me up in his bipedal form's hands, "All of you stay out of med bay. I'll report later." He rushed off and I struggled to try and breathe as my airways felt like they were closing, "Katherine, I need you to relax. Focus on evening out your breath." I don't know how long it was, but he eventually sedated me and I entered a world of darkness. Eventually, I woke up to everyone around me and I cracked a grin, "Hey, guys, hope you didn't have too much fun without me." My dad laughed, but it was more out of relief as his grip on my hand tightened, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you know how worried you made me? Made all of us?"

I cringed, "Sorry, daddy. Sorry, everyone." Ratchet spoke up before anyone else could, "It isn't your fault, sparkling, you didn't know." We all looked at him in confusion and my dad repeated, "'Know'? Know what?" The CMO sighed, "Katherine's body has been on bed rest for so long that she wasn't ready for that much activity and stimulation yet. I gave you some medicine only we have and it has advanced the healing process to an extreme. Your injuries are now only scars and you will soon be able to have almost full motion and range of your leg and shoulder." I froze and questioned, "You...you mean, I'll be able to play...music...again?" His smile was soft as he nodded and vocalized, "That's exactly what I mean," his smile fell as he continued, "However, Dr. Cullen is correct when he says your shoulder will tire out much more easily, same with your leg, so don't try and overdo it, understand?"

I grinned and hugged his hand that was by my, "Thank you so much, Ratch!" He chuckled before shooing all of us, "Get out. I want peace back in my med bay." I rolled my eyes as Ironhide picked up my dad and I before everyone left Ratchet to himself. The day went by without any other hitches and I eagerly clambered into bed beside my dad at night, "It's good to be back." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me and we both burst out laughing as Epps mumbled in his sleep, "Back off, Santa. Those are my cupcakes." My dad and I eventually calmed down enough to fall asleep on our own, but I woke up with a scream.

I sat straight up before running to the toilet and vomiting as my dad and Epps both flailed around in their beds at the sudden wake up. They both swore while stumbling their way to the bathroom and my dad gently pulled my hair out of my face, "What's wrong, angel? Want us to get Ratchet?" I shook my head as I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out, "It's nothing. Just nightmares. I'm sorry for waking you two. I'm just going to go for a walk and clear my head." I threw on my slippers and walked out the door as the two men slowly climbed back into bed.

I sat on the ground outside the Autobot hangar as I stared up at the stars and I jumped at the light voice behind me, "You should be in bed and asleep, little one." I turned to give a bashful smile at the towering femme, "Hey, Elita. I was asleep, but a nightmare woke me up." She slowly sat beside me and I subconsciously curled closer to her body that gave off warmth to fight the cold, "I have found that talking about your nightmares helps. Want to talk about it?" I sighed, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I spoke a little about it, "I didn't know anybody had died until I accidentally saw the news. Three of them were dead there, one died on the way to the hospital, and the other died in surgery. I had the best doctor in Forks saving me...why me? He could have saved her...she didn't have to die because I couldn't get to the man quicker."

She growled, "Stop that thinking right there, Katherine. You never could have known that a man was coming to shoot a high school. You did what you could and when you could before almost losing your life to save all those other kids. Yes, it is saddening that five kids lost their lives, but think of how many lives were spared that day, including your life. Fate isn't done with you yet, Katherine Lennox, but we are all happy beyond words that you're alive and safe. This never has been and never will be your fault, got it?" I nodded somewhat and she began to point out different constellations to me until I fell asleep against her leg.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey! I've had this written, but I didn't have any internet, so here ya go! Hope you guys enjoy it. Shout-out to tinkerwolfgirl for following my story! I mention therapy sessions in here, but I won't go into detail for every session. I may for a couple, but I don't see the need to write out each one. On with Katherine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Vacation is the best**

I woke up in my dad's bed and I glanced around in confusion before realization dawned on me that Elita must have had someone take me back after I fell asleep. I got up and locked the bathroom door before I showered and threw on some clothes . I debated taking my crutch, but decided to bring it because I didn't want to get on the bad side of my two non-human doctors. I put some weight on my leg, but still put most on my crutch because I will admit that my leg couldn't handle my full weight yet.

I meandered my way to the main hangar and smiled softly as I saw my alien family watching something in silence before my eyes were drawn to the bickering trio near Prime's feet. I began walking over as I recognized my dad and Epps talking to a wiry man with dorky glasses and I caught the tale end of his speech, "-could have PTSD for all we know and decide to kill us all! I want that cripple off my base now! And what the **** am I supposed to do with this?" I froze as I saw him wave an exact replica of the handgun used in the attack and my breathing became ragged when I stared at the gun, "You idiot! Put that away!"

My eyes darted up to the man that moved and my sane side recognized it was my dad as he reached for me, but the irrational side of me saw only a man and a gun coming closer, "Katherine! Calm down, baby." I backed up and slowly my crutch fell, but true panic didn't erupt until the man accidentally shot of a round. Terror consumed me and adrenaline pumped through my body as I bolted while shouts exploded around me. I ran into someone, but I shoved them off, "Hey, beuatiful, what's wrong?" I stumbled away while screeching, "No more, no more, no more!"

I found an unlocked door and slammed it shut before leaning against the wall and sliding down it as I pulled my knees to my chest to hug myself. I flinched when someone knocked on the door, "Katherine, honey, it's daddy. I'm not coming in, I promise. I just want you to know that I'm here, so is Epps, the Autobots, Sam, we're all here for you, angel. I'm so proud of you, kitty, you've done so well, but now it's time to lean on us, lean on your family. I love you so, so much and I wish I could make all of this disappear."

A whimper burst out of my mouth, "Daddy." I hid in the closet for a while with my dad on the other side speaking to me and eventually I opened the door to see all of them standing there. My lip trembled before my dad pulled me into his arms slowly and he held me close as I started crying. I was crying for me, for the ones that got hurt, for the ones dead, for the families of Forks, for everyone that was involved in this in some way. He gently swayed us from side to side until I exhausted myself and I found myself falling asleep in his arms. I woke up in the med bay with my dad asleep beside me and I sat up in time for Ratchet to walk in, "Ah, sparkling, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I blushed and looked down, "I feel stupid." He huffed, "Enough of that nonsense, Katherine. You have gone far too long with that weight and it is about time you relieved some of it." My dad started groaning before he too sat up, "Gee, Ratch, aren't you the person everybody wants to see first thing in the morning." The medic rolled his optics before speaking again, "Yes, William, I am aware that many of you find me grumpy. However, I wish to speak about Katherine's well-being. Will it be all right with the both of you if I have Optimus join us?"

My dad and I both glanced at each other before nodding and it was a couple seconds later that the Autobot leader was walking in and he proceeded to lock the med bay down. I tensed a bit at the serious air as the two Autobots transformed and their holoforms sat across my father and I. Ratchet began speaking first, "I have thoroughly gone over your records and treatment, Katherine, but it worries me that Dr. Cullen hasn't had you see at least one psychiatrist. My worries are about how you are mentally and emotionally handling the attack and the loss of your mother. It is evident from your panic attack earlier today that you are not handling it well," I looked down and played with the hem of my shirt, "Don't be ashamed, sparkling. Many men and women double your age handle these the same way and with less success than you. Optimus and I spoke and we have a proposition for the both of you."

We both glanced at Optimus as his baritone voice rumbled out, "Among my duties as leader and Prime, I occupy a role similar to your psychiatrist and I wish to work with you, Katherine. I want to help you understand and deal with the tragedies that have befallen you recently." I scoffed and felt my wall build back up slightly, "No offense, Optimus, but I don't need a shrink. I'm fine." My dad placed his hand on my knee closest to him and waited till I met his loving gaze, "Angel, I know you think that, but you need some help. I never told you this, but I saw a psychiatrist for several weeks after Mission City and Qatar. Do you think I'm any less of who I am since I got help," I shook my head, "Why don't you try for a few weeks? Just see how it goes and you can stop if it isn't working, deal?"

I thought hard before finally nodding, "That's my girl." He pressed a kiss to my head and we turned to the two silent Bots, "How would this work? Since I go back to Forks in a couple days." Optimus smiled a little now that I had agreed to get some help, "We will meet every day when you are at base for this visit and any other, but we will go to once a week over Skype when you return to Forks. However, you may also call me whenever you feel an attack or if you start panicking or if you have nightmares. It does not matter the time of day or night, understand, little one," I nodded with a smile at his nickname for me, "Good, I will see you in my office at seven."

He left and Ratchet transformed before lifting my dad and I to the floor, "Get some food, Katherine, your body needs the nutrients." I chuckled at the bossy medic as my dad wrapped an arm around me and we headed over to the mess hall. He helped me through the food line before we took a seat with Epps, Sam, and the holoforms of Bee, Ironhide, and Chromia, "There's my favorite niece! Finally going to spend some time with me?" I rolled my eyes at Epps as my dad groaned, "Really, Epps? She's sleeping in the same room as us, that's more than enough time with you. Especially when you're dreaming of Santa stealing your cupcakes."

I began laughing as Epps did his best to act nonchalant as the others eyed us in curiosity, "Man, you're making me look bad." I retorted, "You do that all on your own." Everybody snorted and laughed as the man pouted, "You two are vicious roommates." My dad and I shared a smirk and eventually it was just Sam, Bee, and I hanging out in the rec room as we watched some mindless cartoons, "You okay, Kat?" I smiled up at Sam from where I was using his chest as a pillow, "Yeah, the others convinced me to start seeing a shrink." His focus was entirely on me after that sentence, "Think it will help?" I shrugged, "Maybe, I mean, I was against it at first, but after realizing that I am doing a terrible job dealing with this...it makes me feel a little better already now that I know I'm going to get some help. That reminds me, I need to go or I'll be late. See you, handsome." He kissed me before letting me leave, "Later, beautiful."

I found myself standing in front of the giant door that led to Prime's office and it took me a while to gain enough courage to knock and he opened the door with a smile, "Hello, Katherine. Come on in." He carefully lifted me to the top of his desk and I saw down on the human-sized loveseat before glancing at the human-sized table in front of me that held some Mountain Dew and some candy as he sat down in his Autobot chair, "Let me start by saying that nothing you say to me will ever leave us unless it gives me genuine fear for your life and/or the lives of others. Second, I will not force you to speak about anything. We can sit here in silence if you want or we can discuss your favorite television shows, it is up to you. Third, I want you to be comfortable. If anything doesn't feel comfortable, then let me know immediately. Now, is there anything you want me to know or are there any questions you have?"

Slowly, I opened a can of Mountain Dew and I sipped it before staring at it, "I...no, not really. You really aren't going to force me talk about _**it**_?" My eyes studied him as he shook his head, "I won't push for information. I am simply here to listen and offer advice." I gave a wry smile, "I'm not so good at this. I'm not used to asking for help." He chuckled, "I am aware of that. I believe all of us are aware of that after watching you get Bumblebee out of Mission City before driving for him to shoot. You impressed me with your courage." I blushed a little and shrugged, "Wasn't anything special. I just wanted to help kick some alien aft." We made small talk for another hour before he walked me to my dad's room and I gratefully curled up in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I hope you guys all enjoy this story still since I haven't gotten a lot of feedback lately. ****For the links, go to Youtube and then attach the rest ******of the links to after the .com.****** Shout-out to ZabuzasGirl, ShinraFox, and cbrown0925 for favoriting/following the story!** **Shall we continue with Katherine?**

**Links to the songs: 1****st**** Song: /watch?v=_o3bJkKSGdI**

** 2****nd**** Song: /watch?v=xDiqFA3avNs**

** 3****rd**** Song: /watch?v=c0OH9pB3t9M**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Galloway Smellaway**

I had unfortunately woken my dad and Epps again after we had all fallen asleep and I kept apologizing until Epps threw a pillow at me, "Would you stop saying sorry? We knew you had nightmares and it doesn't bother us at all. We want to help ya and I love ya, girl, but I will smack you if you say sorry one more time." I smiled somewhat at my dad's best friend as my father rolled his eyes, "As cruel as he is, he sadly has a point. Wow, never thought I'd say he was right." I started laughing as Epps threw a pillow at my father and my dad grinned, "Man, you are mean tonight." We all shared a good laugh before I stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. I would say run, but I'm not allowed to yet."

Epps snorted, "Don't let the Hatchet hear you. He'll tie you to a berth until you're old." I chuckled somewhat before I dressed in the bathroom and I used my crutch to help me walk around base. I peeked into the Autobot hangar to see none of the Bots in there, so they must have been in recharge, and I smiled as I headed into the rec room where they stored a keyboard for me. I checked again to make sure nobody was around and I turned the volume down a little before playing one of my favorite songs from Disney's_ Hunchback of Notre Dame_: _Heaven's Light/Hellfire_. Afterwards, I played a version of the _Tetris Theme_ before I began a song that hit close to home for me. It was _Courage_ from Superchick and my hands shook slightly as I quietly sang while playing.

At the end, my arms crossed as they landed on the keyboard and I hid my face in them as tears tried to fall. I felt arms encase me and I looked up to see Ironhide's holoform, "I got ya, kid." I hid my face in his chest as I shook with suppressed sobs and he held me until smaller hands began rubbing my back. I eventually calmed down and escaped Ironhide's arms to give a weak smile to him and his sparkmate, who both grinned back. They disappeared as I joined my dad and Epps on their way to the mess hall as the rest of the Autobots all began transforming, "Morning, guys!" We received greetings from everyone before my dad groaned, "Hurry up, you two. Galloway is coming." My dad practically dragged me with Epps helping him as they rushed to get to the mess hall. I leaned against the wall by the door as I caught my breath and grimaced in pain, "Sorry, angel. Forgot you couldn't go that fast yet."

I shrugged before smiling as my boyfriend joined us and he gave me a quick kiss, "Morning, beautiful. Hey, Epps, Will." I glared at my dad when he gave a small glower at the kiss and he softened at my look, "Yo, Sam!" Breakfast went smoothly, unless you count Fig and Epps getting into an argument about speaking English, but that was considered normal by now. Sam kept a slow pace with me as my dad and Epps walked ahead of us to get back to work, "How's Forks?" I shrugged, "Rainy. Very, very rainy," he started laughing, "I'm serious, dude. It rains every freaking day! I'm losing all of my tan!" He burst out laughing and, after a moment, I joined him as we reached the main hangar.

I headed over to Ratchet when he called my name, "What's up, doc?" He motioned towards Elita, "Her alt form got a few dents and scrapes from the last mission. Would you please repair her?" I saluted him, "No prob'. Hi, Elita. Mind transforming for me?" She smiled at me before doing as I asked and I saw Optimus watching for a moment before he returned to the conversation he was having with my father and Glenn. I was focused on a particularly large dent and I was trying to gently fix it, "Why is a civilian working on you? You have your own doctor!"

Elita made a small noise of pain when I accidentally struck her and I saw Optimus's head snap towards us, "Sorry, Elita!" I turned to glare at Galloway and I put as much politeness in my voice as I could, "Ratchet asked me to repair the dents and scrapes Elita received because they aren't severe enough to warrant a trip to med bay. I also have small enough hands that it is much easier for me to fix them on her alt mode than it is for him. Is there any other problems, Director?" His eyes were fuming behind his glasses, "Shouldn't you be in therapy? Oh wait, you're a military brat, so of course you're too tough for that to phase you."

My hand had slowly clenched on the wrench beside me and I stood up as the entire hangar seemed to freeze. I put all of my anger and pain into my voice as I replied, "Yeah, I'm a military brat, but that never prepares you for watching friends and strangers die." I started to walk away as I heard him yell behind me and I turned while throwing the wrench by his head, "Shut up! You have never been inside a war zone and watched people you know scream in terror as they try to find any safety. You have never been shot and then lied in your own blood wondering if you were actually going to die. You have never watched a family member see you dying and watch the panic in their eyes as they race to keep you alive. You have never been hurt like that from another human being! I was in Mission City and that can _**never**_ compare to the terror and agony of the shooting at school. So until you can understand even a little, do not ever come near me or the next wrench will hit you."

I whirled back around and marched away from everyone as I heard a few engines rumble in anger at Galloway. Once I was alone in a hall, I looked at my hands to see they were trembling and I let out a cry of rage as I punched the wall. I stood there shaking before tensing when a hand rested on my shoulder, "Katherine, look at me, angel," I moved my glance to my father and blinked in shock at the glossy sheen to his eyes, "I should be telling you off for yelling at Galloway, but my priority is you. I know the pain you're feeling, how you feel you should have done something else to keep the others from dying, how angry you feel at the shooter and yourself. You need to let it go, sweetheart, because it will only hurt you. I've felt the same way and it only leads to your own self-destruction."

My head bowed and he pulled me into his arms as my body shook, "It's so hard, daddy. I don't want to feel like this anymore." His hand ran along my hair and his breath tickled my scalp, "Then don't. How you feel is up to you. Don't let this break you. Use it to make you stronger than ever. He will never win so long as you don't let yourself be the victim. Yes, he hurt you, but you can hurt him by becoming a better you, a stronger version," I smiled and nodded, "Okay, now that you've calmed down, let's get back to the others. You still need to finish repairing Elita, especially with the new dent you gave her."

My mouth dropped, "I dented her?! Oh no! Her and Optimus are gonna kill me!" He chuckled and shook his head as I moved as fast as I could to the main hangar. I walked up to Optimus and Elita before blurting out, "I am _**so **_sorry, Elita! I didn't mean to!" She gave a soft smile and rubbed the tip of her finger against the top of my head, "Calm down, little one. It wasn't your fault. You were startled. Do you wish to finish?" I nodded bashfully and glanced at Optimus to see him give me a warm smile before he returned to his work while I returned to fixing Elita's dents once she had transformed back into her alt.

Later that day, Sam and I convinced Bumblebee to take us out driving and we spent a few hours doing tricks and speeding through the desert. Us three were laughing when we came back and I pouted when Ratchet shook his finger at me, "You're three minutes late, young lady. You should have been here to start your physical therapy." I rolled my eyes and gave Sam a quick kiss before walking into the chamber of doom, A.K.A. Ratchet's med bay. We spent a few hours working until he allowed me to go get dinner and relax for a little bit before I had to go to my session with Optimus. Prime and I discussed miscellaneous topics once more and he walked me to my room again at the end of our session. I waved to him as I disappeared into the room and I crashed beside my sleeping father.

THIRD P.O.V.

After walking Katherine to her room, Optimus returned to his office and pulled up a record of the attack on the large screen on his desk. He read through all the facts, even though he had read them at least ten times by now, and he couldn't help whispering, "You're stronger than you know, Katherine. I promise that we will bring this man to justice." With a heavy vent, he shut everything off and made his way to the berthroom he shared with his sparkmate, who was already deep in recharge. A faint smile made it to his faceplates and he gratefully sank into recharge with her in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**How's it hanging? I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! Shout-out to DeanCaslover1214 and midgely98 for favoriting/following my story! Onto the transforming aliens and their human allies!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Game day and beach day**

I lifted my head to blink around blearily when the bed moved, "Dad?" I would have cringed at my raspy voice if I had been more awake, "Sorry, angel, didn't mean to wake you. Epps and I are headed off for drills. We'll wake you up when we get back." I made a noise and snuggled back into the blankets and pillows as he softly chuckled at me. I didn't feel like I had fallen asleep for long before I was being shaken awake and I opened my eyes to see Epps leaning over me, "Wake up, sunshine! Breakfast ends in a hour, so hurry your *** up!"

I groaned and screeched in shock when cold water was dumped on me and he took off running as he guffawed, "I will kill you, Robert Anthony Epps!" Disregarding the fact I was in pajamas and sopping wet, I tore off as fast as I could after him and I saw him dive for cover behind Optimus and Ratchet, "Get back here, you coward!" I knew everyone was staring at me as I stormed towards my prey, "Katherine, what happened?" Glaring at Epps, I basically growled at Ratchet's question, "I was getting out of bed when he decided to pour a bucket of cold water on me! Then he took off running because he knows I can't keep up!"

I saw the two Autobots eyeing us before I threw my arms up, "Forget this. I'm freezing and now I'm ******. I hate you, Epps!" I marched back to the room I was sharing and I took a long, hot shower to get the chills out of my bones. I had decided to dress somewhat nicer today, so I dug out some of my nice jeans and a blue shirt that was more of a tunic. I meandered to the Autobot rec room and smiled when I saw Sam playing a game against Bee and Sides, "Hey, boys. Got room for one more?" They all gave a form of greeting and Bumblebee picked me up to sit on his lap beside my boyfriend, who gave me a quick kiss before turning back to the game.

I watched them play a few rounds before we made an unanimous decision to play _Mario Party 8_. To keep things fair, Bee and Sam teamed up while I teamed up with Sideswipe, who moved me to his lap since we were now teammates. I burst out laughing when Bee chose _Wario_ as his character and Sam picked _Mario_. Sideswipe decided to go with _King Boo_ while I picked _Blooper_. We played until lunch rolled around and the two Bots carried Sam and I to the cafeteria as we all playfully debated about which team had been better. The rounds had ended up even, so no team was better than the other, but it was still fun to debate it.

Sam and I made our way through the line before joining the two holoforms at a table away from others. Things were going well until a couple soldiers started fighting and I tensed at all the yells and commotion. I felt my breathing start to quicken as my hand latched onto Sam's, "Beautiful, you okay?" My grip tightened and I heard Sam tell Bee, "Get Optimus in here now." I was starting to shake as I mumbled under my breath, "Not him. Safe. Safe." I didn't notice how quiet it had gotten until a deep baritone spoke beside me, "Katherine, calm down. Everything is safe, see?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Prime's holoform crouched beside me with my dad standing behind him. I took a shuddering breath and released my grip on my boyfriend's hand, "You did very well, Katherine. You were able to stay instead of running like you have in the past. You're getting better." I felt hope light my features as I quietly questioned, "You really think so?" Optimus smiled at me and gently ruffled my hair, "I know so, little one. You're getting stronger." I grinned and hugged him before Sam and I hurried back to the rec room to continue the games with Bee and Sides.

We played several more games and it felt good to just let loose and relax. Well, it also felt good to kick Sam's butt on some of the games. Bee and Sides left to go patrol as I headed to my session with Ratchet, which left Sam to his own devices. The CMO had me doing some shoulder stretches and he beamed at me, "Very good, youngling. Look at how far you're able to stretch your arm now." My face felt like it was going to explode from the wide grin I sent to Ratchet and I inwardly pondered why he was being so nice to me when he's known to be cranky. I was about to walk out the door, but paused and voiced my thoughts, which he chuckled at, "Contrary to popular belief, I can be nice when I want to. Especially if my patient is showing model behavior. Now run along."

I laughed a little a waved before going to my therapy session with Optimus. We spent the hour in our usual small talk until I blurted out, "Do you think I'm really getting better?" I blushed as his optics seemed to zoom in on me and I watched him give a small smile, "Remember what I said earlier? I know you are getting better, Katherine. A commotion like the one today would have sent you running in a panic attack a few days ago. Now you are able to stay as long as you remind yourself that you are safe. I will talk with Dr. Cullen to have him speak with his kids and Bella about keeping physical contact with you if you wish." He was silent as I gathered my thoughts and I played with the hem of my shirt while biting my lip, but nodded, "Yeah...I'd like that if you would. I know it helped when I was holding Sam's head. It kept the flashbacks at bay."

Prime nodded and I glanced at the time before leaping to my feet, "Oh gosh, we've been talking for two hours! I am so sorry, Optimus! You probably want to get to Elita, sorry!" His deep laugh rumbled and a smile crossed my lips at the lightness in him when he laughed, "It is fine, little one. I had already commed Elita and told her that I would be back late tonight. She understands and is happy that you're getting help." I scuffed my foot on his desk and laughed a little, "Yeah, well, I should probably go make sure Sam actually went to bed. He'll stay up all night if I don't get him to go."

I waved goodbye from his office door before making my way to the rec room to see Bee pestering Sam, "You need to recharge Sam. What would Katherine say if you sleep all day tomorrow because you were awake all night?" I knew Bee had sensors trained on me as soon as I was within five-hundred feet, so I only spooked Sam when I piped up, "I would say he's an idiot and shouldn't do that since I'm only here for a couple more days." Bumblebee and I both burst out laughing when Sam jumped and fumbled around in his panic. He finally held a hand against his heart and halfheartedly glared at me, "That wasn't nice."

Rolling my eyes, I cocked a hip and rested a hand on it, "Really? That's what you're going with?" Come on, handsome, let's get to bed." I hauled him up and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist and we started walking with Bee following a respectful distance away. We stopped at my room and Sam kissed me until we broke apart panting and I slipped into my room while he went with Bee. I knew my dad and Epps would get up around 5 A.M., so I set my alarm to wake me up as well. I went to bed grinning with anticipation because Sides had helped me get a few ideas for getting back at the man for the wake up call he had given me today.

I fell asleep shortly after and I woke up minutes before my dad and Epps started to wake up. I saw them both go into the bathroom to brush their teeth, so I quietly made my way to where Epps had laid out his exercising clothes. I pulled out my fabric marker and wrote on the back of his shirt "I'm an idiot" before laying it back the way he had left it. I pretended to be asleep as they both left for their morning drills and I waited until I was sure they were gone. I filled the top of his toothpaste tube with this foam that Sides had given me and he told me it would cause the man's teeth to glow a radioactive green. Then, I wrote on a piece of white fabric "I pick on kids because it makes me feel like a man" and then carefully taped it to his uniform jacket, so that he wouldn't notice it until someone pointed it out to him.

Grinning with success, I went back to sleep for a little bit before I messaged Sam about going to the beach and he quickly agreed. I changed into my purple and black bikini and threw my black cover-up on over my swimsuit as I slipped into flip-flops and left my room. I met up with Sam outside the cafeteria and we ate a big breakfast since we didn't know how late it was going to be when we got back. I stalled for time by asking Ratchet if I was cleared to go in the ocean and swim, "As long as you are careful. If you start getting tired or feel some pain, come back to shore immediately or signal for Sam and Bumblebee to help you. Do not over exert yourself, understand?" I nodded before seeing Epps come walking towards us with a huge grin, "What's up?"

I covered my mouth with my hand and snorted as Sam did the same when we saw the teeth glowing like he had rubbed Krpytonite all over them, "Robert, what happened to your teeth?" Bumblebee glanced at me and I saw understanding dawn in his optics as he too began to laugh, "Well, we're headed out. See you guys!" Sam and I made a quick escape in Bee's alt as Epps questioned Ratchet about the comment, "Did you do that, Kat?" I smirked at my boyfriend and batted my eyelashes while innocence filled my voice, "Now, why would I ever do something like that?" I snorted again as Sam chuckled and Bee's alt shook with his laughter, "Remind me to stay on your good side."

We made idle talk until we reached a less populated portion of the beach and Bee formed his holoform as Sam grabbed the bag of beach toys and sunscreen. Both boys quickly lost their shirts, but I was hesitant to take off my cover-up, "Katherine, I don't care about your scars. You'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I met Sam's gaze for a while until I slowly pulled off my cover-up to stand in my bikini and I didn't see the expected disgust and horror. I gave a small smile to the boys, who returned it with wide grins, and I rubbed sunscreen on myself while Sam rubbed my back. All three of us took off to the water as I stopped at the edge and the boys yelled as they jumped into the rolling waves.

I chuckled at them before shrieking as arms lifted me into the air and threw me out into the water. I came up gasping for air and glared at Sam, "Jerk!" I held my hand out for him to help me, but I pulled him in beside me instead. He coughed as he came up and we started a splash fight before Bee suddenly dunked Sam. My boyfriend came up sputtering, "Dude, you're my guardian! How could you side with her?" Bee shrugged and a sly grin crossed his face, "Well, she is prettier than you." I started laughing as Sam choked on water, "That's it! She's mine, Bee!" I moved out of the way as the two boys started playfully wrestling in the water.

My arm and leg were starting to hurt, so I started heading back to shore before gasping in shock as a huge wave bowled me over. Panic hit me when I got disorientated because I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Struggling to surface and find air, I was grateful when a hand grabbed mine and yanked me up towards the sky. I coughed and hacked at the burn of salt water as voices penetrated my shocked brain, "Katherine, look at me. Can you hear me?" I nodded to Bee and coughed once more, "Help me to shore?" He chuckled somewhat and had me lay on my back against his chest as one of his arms wrapped around me and his other arm effortlessly pulled us towards the sand. Sam was right beside us and both helped me stumble out of the water and to a beach towel, "I'll go get some water, Kat. Be right back." Sam took off towards the food shack a little ways away as I laid back on the towel while Bee sat on a towel beside me, "You all right, Kat?" I gave a shaky grin to Bee, "I'll be fine. Lungs hurt a little and throat is raw from salt water, but it'll be okay."

THIRD P.O.V.

After pulling Katherine to shore, Bumblebee used his sensors to check her pulse and heart while coming Ratchet, **"****Ratchet, this is Bumblebee. Katherine was just knocked over by a wave and I had to swime her back to shore. She reports that her lungs hurt some and her throat hurts as well from the salt water.****"** At base, Ratchet froze in the middle of talking with Optimus, Ironhide, and Chromia, **"****Scan her and send them to me immediately. I need to make sure that she is okay.****"** The scout was quick to obey the CMO's command and it was silent as Ratchet looked over the scans, **"****She'll be fine after some rest. Make sure she drinks a lot of clean water and make her rest for a couple hours. Comm me if anything changes.****"** Ratchet saw his three friends looking at him and he explained what had happened.

KATHERINE'S P.O.V.

We stayed for a few more hours before heading back and I found myself falling asleep in the passenger seat. My near drowning had taken a lot of energy from me and it was hard for me to not crash on our journey back. I was somewhat aware of my dad lifting me from Bee's alt and he helped me change into my pajamas once we had reached his room. I snuggled into his side when he climbed in beside me and I heard him whisper, "I love you, angel." A small smile graced my face as I sleepily murmured, "Love you too, daddy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo yo yo! I hurried to write this since I made you all wait for so long for the last chapter, sorry about that. Anyway, you know I had too much time on my hands when I actually decided to make a movie trailer for this story...yeah, I'm weird. Shout-out to BellaPevensie96 for favoriting my story! On with Katherine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Last day at base**

I woke up and smiled, but then frowned as I realized that I would be leaving tomorrow in order to get over jet lag before school started again. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and quickly got ready in some camo shorts I had and my favorite my dad had gotten me about shooting like a girl. Digging around my dad's closet, I found my boots with skulls embellished on and I threw my hair into a fancier braid than normal as I locked my dad's room on my way out. I smirked when I saw Sam hadn't noticed me come into the main hangar and I sauntered over quietly while motioning for everyone to not give me away, "I wonder when Kat is going to get up, she never sleeps this late." It was all the Bots, Epps, and my dad could do to not laugh as I chuckled inwardly before grabbing Sam's shoulders while yelling, "Boo!"

He shrieked like a girl and spazzed out while everyone else started laughing, "She got you good, Sam!" My boyfriend glared at Bee before looking at my dad, "Shouldn't you be telling her not to give people heart attacks?" My dad smirked as he looked at me, "Now, Katherine, what did I say about scaring people?" I grinned and shrugged, "To always make sure that you get them when their guard is completely lowered and wait for the prime opportunity."

Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he glared at me, but he softened when I gently kissed his cheek, "I'm somewhat sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to give you heart failure." I saw most of the Bots jolt as Ratchet immediately scanned my boyfriend, "Why didn't you tell me that your heart had problems when she scared you, Samuel?" Bumblebee rolled his optics at the CMO as the humans snickered and the scout quickly explained, "It is a figure of speech, Ratchet. It just means that they were spooked more than usual."

You could literally see all of the tension drain from the Bots at Bee's explanation and I continued to chuckle. I saw Chromia enter the hangar and I started to run before slowing to a fast walk after about ten feet, "Hey, Mia!" She smiled down at me as I stopped beside Elita when we all paused at the sound of an explosion. The ground shook heavily and all the Bots grabbed a human as parts of the ceiling began to fall. I was yanked to one side and I found myself in Elita's hands as I stared in shock at the metal beam that would have crushed me. Gulping, I turned to the femme, "T-Thanks. I owe ya."

She gave a soft smile and we all looked at Sam when he asked the same question I had, "What the **** was that? Are we under attack?" The Bots all sighed and Optimus answered, "No, Sam, that explosion was cause by Wheeljack, our scientist and inventor." A mech with tail fins on his face stumbled in with scorch marks all over him and he was literally carrying his arm in his left hand, the only one still attached to his frame, "Hey, Ratchet, could you reattach my arm? Oh, who are you two?" I thought Ratchet was about to blow a fuse as he stormed over to the mech and I winced in sympathy when Ratchet used the mech's unattached arm to hit his helm, "Wheeljack, you fool! This is the fifth time this month that I've had to reattach your arm because of some ridiculous experiment!"

Surprisingly, they didn't go to med bay as Elita did introductions, "The young man on Bumblebee's shoulder is Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky and this is his girlfriend and the Major's daughter, Katherine 'Kat' Lennox. Sam, Kat, this is Wheeljack." I waved at the mech when my name was spoken and his tail fins lit up, "Oh! You're the one that was shot at school." My whole body flinched at the casual way he reminded me and I saw Chromia storm forward, but I stopped her, "It's okay, Mia. I gotta get used to comments like that when I go back to school. My face and the story were blasted over the news for forever, so there will be a lot more like that. Anyway, yes, Wheeljack, that would be me."

I could see everyone worriedly gazing between Chromia and Wheeljack and then Wheeljack and I. Instinctively, I knew they were all concerned that his callous remark would send me into a flashback, but I took Prime's advice and held onto Elita's hand tightly to remind myself that this was reality and I slowly counted to ten in my head. Sam and I were gently set on the ground beside my dad and Epps as Optimus changed the subject, "Robert, were you able to download the information on the flashdrive?" My unrelated uncle nodded and started patting his pockets on his pants, "Do you know where I put that flashdrive, Will?" I shared a smirk with my dad and we both yelled in unison, "Left cheek, left cheek, left cheek!"

We laughed at the look sent our way and Epps grumbled, "I can't believe you told her about that." My dad snorted, "Well, you didn't need to scream it at me three times. Once would have been fine." Epps through his hands up in the air and cried out in his defense, "We were getting shot at by a big *** scorpion, so excuse me if I wanted to make sure you would hear me!" I kept laughing before yelping as he lunged at me and I lightly jogged to Ironhide's foot. I held my arms up and the weapons specialist lifted me onto his shoulder while Epps pouted below, "You cheater!"

I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry, "There wasn't any rules in this game! Not my fault you didn't think I would do this." Epps groaned and walked off to go cool down or sulk, my bet was on sullking because I knew him to well. I gently kicked my feet up and down from my spot on Ironhide's shoulder, which earned me a strange look from Wheeljack, "What are you doing, Kat?" I glanced down at my legs before shrugging, "I do this all the time when I sit on one of their shoulders. Just a habit." I could see the mech was still a little confused, but dropped it when Ratchet distracted him. I got a sudden idea and called down, "Hey, dad, can we have a late-night movie marathon?"

He paused to think before nodding, "Yeah, I took the day off tomorrow, so we can do that. We'll have it in the Bot rec room after your finish therapy." I smiled and he smiled back before he looked down at his sheet, "Well, Hide, looks like we need to test some rifles today." Ironhide set me down on the ground and left with my dad while announced to the others, "Since I leave tomorrow, I'll give all of ya a wash today. Elita, you're first! I'll meet you outside in ten." I paused at Prime's feet and tapped it until he crouched close to me, "Yes, Katherine?"

I pointed a finger at him in a playful scolding manner, "You're getting a wash too, big guy, so don't even try to get out of it. If you want, we can do it during my therapy session. Kill two birds with one stone, right?" The Autobot leader chuckled and gave me a soft smile, "As you wish, little one. Until then." I saluted and then rushed to change into exercise shorts and my bikini top from yesterday. I headed to get all of the supplies I needed to wash the Bots and headed out to the tarmac. Elita was already in her alt and it didn't take me very long to get her glistening in the sun. I quickly washed Chromia, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Bumblebee before putting my shirt on over my swimsuit top.

I headed towards the gun range and raised my hand to knock, but stopped an inch from the door. I took a deep breath and forced myself to rap on the door three times before it opened to show my dad's shocked face, "Kat? What are you doing here?" I bit my lip and glanced at the ground as I mumbled, "I...I uh, was wondering if Hide would come out for a wash. I also, um, wanted to know if I could shoot a couple rounds." I thought his jaw was going to hit the floor and I quickly regretted the idea, "Never mind. It was a stupid of me to ask. I'll just go." He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave and I looked back to see his eyes were soft with concern, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I let him lead me in and he called out to his guardian, "Hey, Kat wants to shoot a few rounds before she gives you a wash." Ironhide's optics widened in shock before he controlled himself, "Fine with me. Get over here, youngling, and pick a gun." I walked forward with my dad and I chose a rifle that had already been loaded before I went to one of the stalls. Since my shoulder and leg were still healing a bit, my dad stood behind me to steady me as I raised the gun and noticed that my arm was shaking as I fought to keep flashbacks out of my mind with the smell of the gun powder. I felt my dad move closer and he put his arms around me to help me stay in position as he whispered in my ear, "Easy, Kat, you're safe. Just me and you here. Remember when you were younger and I would take you out on the farm to shoot cans? It is just like that."

His touch helped me stay in reality and I took a deep breath before firing. I continued to fire without noticing my dad had slowly moved away until he was in his original position. After I had no more ammo, I cleared the chamber and stared at the target before grinning as I whirled to face my dad and Ironhide, who had both been silent, "I did it! Look, I did it!" Both of them had large smiles on their faces and my dad set the gun down before spinning me around in a hug, "Great job, Kitty! I knew you could do that. I'm so proud of you." I grabbed the poster of a person and took off, "I gotta show Mia!"

I ran as fast as I was able to and entered the hangar yelling my guardian's name, "Mia! Mia! Mia!" She whirled around from where she was talking with her two sisters, "What's wrong, Kat?" I held up the target that showed six holes grouped on the heart, "My dad and Hide helped me shoot a few rounds. I didn't let the flashbacks stop me!" All three femmes congratulated me and Chromia gently rubbed the top of my head, "We're proud of you, Kat. Now get going, Ironhide won't wait for forever." I smirked and gave her my sheet before rushing outside as I pulled my shirt off to stand in my swimsuit top again.

I had mostly finished and I was kneeling on Hide's hood to better reach his roof, but I shrieked when someone screamed, "Boo!" I had jumped and that sent me sliding off his hood and down to the ground. I yelped when I landed headfirst and I heard footsteps race closer before arms carefully helped me sit up, "You're bleeding, Kat!" I blinked at Sam from where I was leaning against Ironhide's holoform and I faintly heard my boyfriend bellow, "_**Ratchet**_!" I groaned as I shifted and it wasn't long before the CMO was checking me for a concussion, but he just needed to stitch the back of my head, "Be careful, sparkling."

I gave a lopsided smile, "Eh, it was karma. Thanks for the patch up, doc!" I got a rare smile before he disappeared as Sam helped me finish washing Ironhide's alt and I threw on my regular shirt. Sam and I grabbed lunch once we finished with Bee watching me like a hawk and I simply rolled my eyes because I had lost count of how many times I've hit my head while growing up. Come on, I grew up with horses and seventy-five acres to run around on! However, I didn't say anything because I knew he was just worried, as everyone had been since the attack. We talked with some soldiers even after we had finished eating and I almost panicked when I saw I only had seven minutes to get to physical therapy with Ratchet. I jumped up, "Sorry, gotta go! I'll see you at the movie, Sam!"

I raced off and slid into the med bay with thirty seconds to spare and I leaned over gasping for air. I looked up to see Ratchet staring at me and he dryly commented, "Enjoy your workout?" I stuck my tongue out at him before standing straight and going through all of my stretches and exercises. Afterwards, I went out to the tarmac and pulled off my top to stand in the bikini top as Optimus pulled over in his alt. We made idle small talk as I made his alt sparkle and it was difficult to wash a semi even with his help. I hugged his grill when I finished and I then hurried to go shower and throw on pajamas.

I made it to the Bot rec room as my dad arrived with Hide and Mia while Sam was already there with Bee. My dad put in the first _Jurassic Park _movie before sitting beside me in Ironhide's lap and we watched the entire trilogy. Sam and Bee decided to go to bed while my dad and I decided to watch _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, but I fell asleep around the beginning of the third movie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, y'all! I am so, so sorry about how long it has taken! A lot of things happened and I didn't have the time to write. Here is the latest chapter and I hope to post weekly if I can, but I apologize ahead of time if I can't, but I promise that I haven't lost interest in this story. I have actually planned out things further in the plot, but I have to get to them. On with the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Back to Forks**

I stirred as something moved and I opened my eyes a little to see my dad carrying me, "Dad?" He smiled down at me and shifted me a little before soothing, "Go back to sleep, angel. I love you." I snuggled into his warm chest and mumbled a reply, but I don't know if he actually understood me or not. I fully woke when my alarm went off and I slipped out of bed to go take a quick shower before I dressed in a tank with a flame-covered skull and pink short shorts. I hurried to the mess hall to grab some breakfast before I met up with Sam and Bee on our way to the main hangar. Ratchet did one more check on my injuries and the stitches in the back of my head before shocking almost everyone when his holoform hugged me tightly, "Dr. Cullen will remove the stitches in a couple days. Be careful, youngling."

I laughed softly as I hugged him back, "I'll try, doc, but you know my luck. I'll miss you too." I moved through the rest of the Bot in their holoforms until I was in front of Optimus. I threw my arms around his neck with only slight pain in my shoulder from moving so fast, but I held him tightly as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Thank you so much, Optimus. You've helped so much." His chuckle shook me a little in his hold before he whispered, "I'm glad I was able to help you, little one. Call me any time you need anything."

Nodding, I released him before standing in front of Sam. We stood there awkwardly until my dad called out, "We ain't leaving, kids, so go ahead and say good bye." I rolled my eyes and hugged my boyfriend before kissing him as some people whistled and cat called behind us. I unlocked one hand while still kissing Sam and flipped off whoever made the noises from behind my back. Sam pressed a final kiss to my forehead and released me to clamber into Hide's alt. I waved as we pulled away after my dad climbed in and Chromia followed us with her holoform activated to ride her alt.

Once we reached the airport, I hugged Hide's holoform tightly as he did the same to me and his gruff voice whispered in my ear, "Take care of my Mia, kid, understand," I nodded against his chest and was a little surprised at the gentle kiss to my forehead before he continued, "Love ya, sweetspark. Stay safe." I released him and he went to Chromia's holoform as my dad tugged me to him and hugged me tighter than Hide, which was impressive, "I love you, angel, so much. Take care of yourself and your uncle and cousin. You've made all of us proud, but especially me and your mother. She's watching over you, Kitty. I'll see you on Christmas." I looked up at him, "Promise? Promise we'll see each other at Christmas?"

He chuckled lightly and brushed hair out of my face, "I promise. Now get going. You'll miss your flight." I gave him one last hug before waving and going to the plane terminal while Chromia got her alt in the airplane. I was pretty much zoned out the entire flight until I was jolted when the plane landed, "Welcome to Seattle, everyone." I frowned a bit at the fact that it was already raining before sighing and trudging out to meet my cousin, who was supposed to be picking me up. Imagine my shock when I caught sight of all of the Cullen family standing with Bella and a giant "Welcome Home" banner that obviously had Alice's hand in it.

I shook my head fondly as I laughed a bit and walked over to get attacked in a hug by Bella, "Jeesh, Isa, I wasn't gone that long." My cousin let go of me and let me hug the others as Bella spoke, "I heard you had to get stitches in your head. What happened?" I smiled sheepishly as I gently fingered the stitches on the back of my head, "I was washing the cars of some friends and Sam spooked me while I was on the hood of one and I fell off. Just another day in my life, I guess." They all chuckled and I followed my cousin to Edward's car as Alice and Jasper came along with us. We made idle chatter until we reached Bella's house as Uncle Charlie pulled up and I hopped out with a grin, "Hey, Uncle Charlie!"

The man beamed and swept me up into a hug as his daughter laughed at us. I heard a snap, so I'm pretty sure someone took a picture, and I stuck my tongue out at Alice, who was holding a camera with an unashamed smile. I rolled my eyes and took my duffel bag to my room and came down as my uncle started to walk out the door, "I just got called in. You girls go see the Cullens and have fun." Bella and I waved good bye to him before we clambered into her truck and she began the drive to the hidden house. However, we stopped at the gas station for a moment to fill her truck and let me grab some Mountain Dew.

We soon arrived at the Cullen house and we walked right in because they had known we were coming before we even hit the driveway and we practically lived there. Well, I did live there for a while when I had been released from the hospital, so I guess I didn't classify in the practically area since I did live here. We headed into the living room and saw the others all watching the football game. Emmett and Jasper, as usual, were making bets on which team would win while the rest of us just laughed and rolled our eyes. I decided to join in and bet that one team would win, but the other team would score the last point. Imagine my shock when I was right and ended up winning the bet, much to the amusement of everyone besides Jasper and Emmett.

We were all having fun until Esme suddenly questioned, "Kat, you don't have such a bad limp and you're moving your shoulder almost like it was never injured. Your wounds are also complete scars. How did you heal so quickly?" I tensed a little and scooted into the corner of the couch as if I was trying to defend myself, "You know my dad is in the military, right? Well, there's an experimental medicine to heal injuries much quicker than normal and the military gave it to me free in order to test how well it actually works with rest and physical therapy. As you guys can tell, it works pretty good. I just have to continue physical therapy for a little bit, but the medicine seems to work perfectly."

They all nodded as if it made sense, but I could tell Edward and Jasper knew I was lying since one could read my mind and the other could feel my emotions. However, I knew they wouldn't rat me out because they understand that some secrets are meant to be kept...for a little while, at least. Eventually, everyone left to do their own thing and left Carlisle and I in the house by ourselves. We were both still sitting on the couch and I nervously picked at the hem of my shirt when he stared at me in silence for a minute before his soft voice finally soothed me, "Katherine, calm down. I am not going to hurt you. I merely wish to talk to you before you return to school."

I turned a little more to face him and crossed my legs, "I'm guessing my doctor and therapist talked to you." Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Doctor Hatchet and Mr. Prime had some interesting things to tell me. They told me about your panic attacks and how well you were healing. Mr. Prime also told me that whenever you started to have an anxiety or panic attack, you would be able to remain in reality with physical touch. Can you tell me more? I want to hear it in your own words."

I was silent as I stared at my lap and ordered my thoughts before looking back at him, "A few times, when I was about to relapse into my memories, I would clutch whoever I was with and it'd help...ground me, I guess, as I counted to myself and reminded myself that I wasn't there anymore. It also helped when people started making comments because little things use to set me off, but I can pretty much handle the comments. It's just memories I have to deal with, but my dad and Uncle Hide helped me shoot a gun while I was there and it didn't send me into a flashback."

Carlisle seemed to process my statements before smiling softly and hugging me, "I'm happy for you. I've told the family, your uncle, and Bella about the physical touch, so that they can help you if you need it. Is there anything else," I shook my head, "All right, now let me examine your stitches and see how well your injury is healing. What car were you washing?" I turned my back to him to give him access to the stitches and blushed a little in embarrassment at how I had gotten hurt, "One of the men that my dad works with drives a Peterbilt semi and I was on the hood washing the roof when Sam spooked me. I slid and smashed my head on the ground. Normal day for me." Carlisle chuckled a little bit, "You certainly have a fun life. I'll be able to take the stitches out by the end of the week as long as you continue to take care of it and don't let it get infected."

I nodded before jumping up as Bella walked in, "Come on, Kat. We need to get back and make dinner for dad and us." I followed her out the door and waved to the Cullens before she drove off, "How was your break, Bella?" She shrugged, "Kind of boring without you. I didn't have sarcasm and witty remarks following me around all the time." I stuck my tongue out at her before we both started laughing at each other. When we got back to the house, we quickly made some lasagna for dinner and I started working on making cinnamon rolls while she made a salad. Uncle Charlie arrived home right after we pulled the lasagna out and put the cinnamon rolls in, "It smells good in here, girls. I may have to keep you two around forever."

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled, and I beamed at the man, "Sorry, Uncle Charlie, but I think my dad will fight you for that one." They both laughed at that one before we settled down for dinner and desert as we made idle chat about how our breaks were. Uncle Charlie went to watch football while my cousin and I cleaned up all the dishes and put away the leftovers. We looked at each other in confusion when someone knocked on the front door and I dried my hands, "I'll get it." I opened the door a crack and eyed the tall, tan boy with bulging muscles and short black hair, "Can I help you?"

His eyes widened in shock, "Is that you, Katie?" My jaw dropped at the familiar voice, "Jacob Black? Wow, puberty was kind to you." He chuckled and gave me a tight hug, "I haven't seen you since we were little and making mud pies with Bella. How long ago was that?" I shrugged before letting him in, "Hey, Isa, look who showed up." She came out of the kitchen and smiled at our mutual friend before giving him a hug. He followed us back into the kitchen and sat at the table as my cousin and I finished the dishes.

I eyed the boy carefully as a howl suddenly rang out and I watch Jake stiffen before giving Bella a knowing look, "Sorry, but I gotta go." I tilted my head before my jaw dropped a little and hissed to them, "Oh, don't tell me werewolves exist too." If Jake wasn't stiff before, he definitely was now as he turned a shocked gaze to me, "What?" I quirked an eyebrow, "Almost a full moon, you don't wear a shirt when it is cold out there, you stiffened at the howl and suddenly have to leave, and your reaction just confirmed my theory. If vampires are ice cold, then it only seems that their opposites run hot." Jacob stared at me and I waved a hand dismissively, "See ya later, Jake. I won't tell anyone. I'm going to bed, Isa, night."

I left the two shocked there and heard my cousin tell her friend, "Well, she guessed right. I can't tell you that I'm shocked because she also knew the Cullens weren't human the first time she met them, but she didn't know what they were." I grinned to myself as I bid my uncle good night and I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I sent a text to my dad saying good night before crashing on my bed and falling asleep quickly. I was going to need all the sleep possible for school tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! How's life going? This chapter is coming out later than I planned, I am so sorry about that. Thank you all for putting up with me and my erratic posting. I've had some family and health issues going on that wouldn't let me post and I didn't really have time to write, so I am really sorry about how late this chapter is. As I said last chapter, I have big plans for the rest of this story, but I have to get to them without skipping important stuff in the movies/books. Shout out to Phoenixtears28, trix87, Alana Xavier1, MavisVermillion54, Deanna Saber, DragonRider225, ShadowMoon Paxs, TimeLady-Wolf, and Koori no Kitsune for favoriting/following this story! And to the guest that reviewed and told me to "KILL MARY SUE," I apologize if you think my character is a Mary Sue. I'm basing her off of one of my good friends, who does actually act like this and they are a military kid, so all of Katherine's reactions are based off of an actual person that gave me permission to base this character off of them. I shall end this note here and let you read the chapter in peace! If any of you even bother reading these notes.**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight **_**or **_**Hotel Transylvania,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Confronting fears**

I jolted awake when my phone beeped to let me know it had a message. My room was pitch black, except for the bright suns that are my phone and my alarm clock, and my eyes squinted against the blinding light until I grinned when I read the message. Chromia was able to drive her alt form to Uncle Charlie's driveway and she had someone, A.K.A. her holoform, deliver it to Uncle Charlie and tell him that my dad had sent it out for me as a "gift" and so I wouldn't waste Bella's gas. I found the last bit hilarious since I'm 99.99% sure that Edward always paid for her gas, whether she knew or not. I honestly wouldn't put it past the sneaky vampire.

Glancing at my clock, I groaned when I saw it was 4 in the morning. Early enough for me to have a lot of free time, but late enough that I couldn't get back to sleep. I literally rolled off my bed and then yelped quietly in pain because it was a harder impact than I had thought. I dragged myself to my dresser, quite literally dragged myself because I was lying on the floor, and pulled out some running shorts and a tank-top. I began doing some stretches and exercises that Ratchet had me doing before I grabbed my phone and tied my shoes on. I quietly slipped down the hall and out the front door, then proceeded to have a heart attack at the voice beside me, "You should be asleep." I spazzed in fright at the voice and turned to glare at Edward with a hand held over my heart, "**** you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You about gave me heart failure!"

The old vampire rolled his eyes at my shouting whisper, "Anyway, I'm going out for a run...or, at least, try and run. I need to build back all my muscles that weakened while I was on bed rest. I'll be back in a while." I took off before he could say anything and I assumed he just went back to Bella since he didn't stop me, _Stupid vampire with his nosiness._ I was only walking at a fast pace and I slowly built up to a slow jog before yelping at the flare of pain in my leg. I stumbled a few steps while gritting my teeth and continued with the jogging pace until the pain dulled. The sun was starting to shine through the heavy clouds when I turned to go back to the house.

I arrived before Bella was even stirring, so I took a quick shower and got dressed in some nice black and red pants, a red tank-top, and put a black button-up on over the tank-top. I threw on some red and black checkered slip ons and grabbed my bag before sliding down the rail of the stairs. I was almost done with a can of Mountain Dew when Bella finally stumbled down the stairs and she rolled her eyes at my choice of breakfast, "You drink way too much caffeine and isn't it a little early to be drinking that stuff already?" I scoffed, "It is never too early for caffeine! This is my life blood!" My cousin sighed and shook her head at me before commenting, "Whatever, Edward will be by to pick us up in a couple minutes." I shook my head and gestured to the set of keys on the kitchen table, "I'm driving myself. My dad sent my motorcycle up for me."

Her eyes darkened in worry, "Are you strong enough for that?" I know she meant no harm and was only concerned for my injuries, but it rubbed me the wrong way, "She rides like a dream. I'm strong enough." She held her hands up in surrender as I threw my black motorcycle jacket on and grabbed my purple and black helmet while walking to the door. Opening the door, I brushed past Edward and slammed my helmet onto my head as I climbed onto the motorcycle. Chromia was tense when she realized how upset I was, but she didn't speak until after she had pulled into a secluded parking spot at school, "What's wrong, Kat?" I sighed and pulled my helmet off, but remained seated as I replied, "It's nothing. Bella was just worried about me driving my motorcycle and she asked if I was strong enough. I'm so sick of people asking if I'm okay or if I'm strong enough...I know I am, but it just gets frustrating when people continuously ask that."

Chromia was silent and I wasn't sure she was going to respond until I felt a hand tilt my head up. I looked up and saw her holoform staring straight at me, "Everyone is just worried about you, Kat. You bottled it all inside until you finally broke and we are all concerned that you will do it again. We don't doubt you or your strength, we just want to make sure you are truly okay." I slumped and gave a bitter smile, "I know you're right, I just got frustrated. Guess I should apologize, huh?" She chuckled and nodded before her holoform disappeared and I sat there for a while thinking until I heard a timid voice call my name. I turned to see Bella standing a few feet from me and she was shifting around as if she was scared to approach me, "Hey, Isa. I'm sorry about snapping at ya. I was just so frustrated with everyone asking the same question over and over, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She smiled and came close enough to hug me, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should have known that Uncle Will wouldn't send your motorcycle up if you weren't ready. Come on, we'll be late for class." We headed to my locker with Edward soon appearing by her side as I put my helmet and jacket in my locker in order to grab my books. I almost fell asleep in English because we were discussing _Romeo and Juliet _again and it was boring as all get out. My head kept nodding and Edward continuously poked me every once in a while to make sure I stayed awake. We finally escaped to music class, but that wasn't a relief because our teacher decided to have us work in partners again to prepare for a performance at the end of the semester since the first one had gotten canceled because of the attack.

Edward and I paired up, which was no surprise, and we took a seat in a more isolated corner of the room as everyone excitedly chatted with their partners about what they wanted to do. There was only one chair where we decided to sit, but I forced Edward to take it because I wanted to sit against the wall and stretch out my leg a little bit, "You have any ideas, Kat?" I gave a wry grin and nodded before quickly explaining my thoughts. He smiled when I had finished, "Let's go with that. It would be a good one." We made idle talk for the rest of the class period because we already knew what we were going to do. Once we finished class, we went to AP Calc and I greeted Alice with a warm smile when she bounded up to me and gave me a tight hug.

The class period seemed to go by quickly since I somehow understood what the teacher taught us. It had something to do with square roots and imaginary numbers, but I can't honestly tell you what exactly was covered. Especially the imaginary numbers, because who on earth created imaginary numbers? Were they going to put unicorns and dragons in the next lesson? If they did, I would so not be in this class anymore. I waved good bye as I made my way to gym and prepared myself to get beat up by Bella's lack of talent when it comes to anything physical, including walking. We were playing flag football today and I sighed as I mentally pictured all the bruises Bella would give herself and proceed to give me.

Boy, was I right or was I right? I couldn't count all the bruises I got from Bella because she kept tripping and smacking me as she tried to catch herself. Not to mention the few times she somehow got the football and proceeded to throw it into the back of my head. We walked to lunch with her apologizing several times about the nice egg I had on the back of my head. I just waved her off before coming to a screeching halt a few feet away from the cafeteria and the smile slowly fell off my face. Bella was confused until she realized where we had stopped at and she gripped my hand tightly before speaking with the kindest voice, "We don't have to go in. We can sit out here and eat again." I could sense the three vampires arrive behind us and Edward spoke first, startling Bella because she didn't realize they had come up, "Jasper can stay close to you and help you keep control, Kat, if you want to go in."

I wet my lips before giving a shaky nod, "Yeah, that would help." Right before we stepped in, my hand tightened on my cousin's and I whispered, "Don't let go, Isa." Her eyes steeled and she nodded before squeezing back, "Never, Kat." Jasper walked on my other side with his arm around my shoulders and we all stepped into the cafeteria as silence swept over the whole room when people saw me coming in. The noise had been distracting and I could feel myself start shaking when it went quiet because it brought back the memories of laying on the ground alone and dying. I was sure I was bruising Bella's hand as she gently coaxed me to the usual table while Edward disappeared to get us both some food and Jasper sat so close to me that our arms were always touching. Bella finally had enough of people staring at me and being quiet, so she stood up and yelled, "Go back to your **** lunches! There is nothing to ******* see here!"

Slowly, noise became louder until it was a normal lunch volume and I was pretty sure they were discussing me and why I'm suddenly eating in the cafeteria again. Edward came back with two trays of food and I ate a little bit before rushing to the bathroom when I heard some guy call out, "Bang bang, freak! Too bad you didn't die that day! It would have been better for everyone!" I was crouched over a toilet and puking my guts out as I heard Alice and Bella run in behind me, "Don't you dare listen to him, Kat. He's an idiot." My hands were shaking as I turned to face them and my voice was hoarse, "How did he know to say that? Ever since I found out people died...that's all I think about. I've gotten better, but it makes me wonder why I lived and they didn't? If Carlisle had worked on the other kids and not me, would they all be here today?"

Bella smacked the back of my head and crouched in front of me before gripping my face between her hands as she hissed, "Don't you ever think that, Katherine," I knew she was serious when she pulled out the first full name because she never called me that, "Three died before the cops even got here, one died on the way to the hospital, and one died in surgery! Even if Carlisle had worked on that one, he wouldn't have made it. He lost too much blood and then where would we be? There would be six of you and I would have lost my best friend and my little sister! Carlisle knew what he was doing when he decided to take care of you and don't you dare think anybody regrets it or blames you for anything. None of this is your fault and I may be a horrible person for thinking and saying this, but I would rather one of them be dead than you. Do you understand?"

I nodded in surprise at the passion in her voice and the tears leaking down her cheeks before she hugged me tightly. She helped me stand and smiled, "Come on, let's leave and go see a movie." I tilted my head in puzzlement, "We still have three more classes though." Bella looked at Alice, who responded in her usual perky tone, "Carlisle and Charlie let the school know that all of us may need to leave early because there was a chance that you still weren't ready for school and could have another panic attack. Edward and Jasper already told the front office we are going to leave." I eyed her carefully before shrugging and deciding to go along with it and we stopped at my locker, so that I could get my helmet and jacket.

Chromia didn't say anything until after she had started moving and no humans would be able to hear her voice over the sound of her engine, "What's going on. Kat?" I smirked a little under my helmet as I answered casually, "Had a bit of an attack when a kid said it would have been better for me to die as well. The Cullens and Bella decided we needed to go see a movie instead of going to the rest of our classes because Carlisle and Uncle Charlie had already cleared us to leave if we needed to leave." She made a noise of understanding and we made the rest of the drive to the house in silence. I ran in and ditched my school stuff before switching my wallet, gun, and taser into my motorcycle satchel and grabbing my biking gloves.

I raced back down and met Bella as she was climbing into Edward's car, "I'll meet you guys in Seattle!" She nodded and they zoomed off to meet up with Edward's other four siblings as I clambered back onto Chromia's alt form. We sped off and I reveled in the freedom of being by myself, essentially, and not having people constantly asking if I'm okay. I knew Chromia was worried about me, but she also understood how frustrating it could be when people do that as you're trying to heal and get over what happened. I somehow beat the others, which shouldn't happen considering their speeding habits, and I parked outside the movie theater.

I saw them finally pull up across the road in two cars and I pulled my helmet off before sweeping hair out of my face. I was pulling my gloves off when a young kid came up to me, "You're the girl on the news! You're a superhero!" I froze, unsure how to respond, as he began to call out to anyone around us, "Guys! She's got superpowers! She stopped a guy that was shooting people and she isn't even hurt!" People began crowding around me as they asked for my signature, how I was doing, and how I am dealing with the attack. Emmett and Jasper quickly grabbed me and pulled me out as Alice put my stuff into their car while the others crowded around me to help keep the people away. Edward went to buy tickets while Rosalie snarled, "Those idiots. How dare they do that to someone?"

Emmett hugged his wife to try and calm her down, "Relax, babe, she's okay. Jasper and I got her out before they could do anything." Rosalie took a few deep breaths and slowly relaxed as she realized that I was still trembling a little and she wasn't helping with her rage. Thankfully, Edward arrived with the seven tickets and I read the ticket before raising my eyebrow, "_Hotel Transylvania_? Seriously?" He shrugged, "I figured you and Emmett would enjoy it." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the chuckle when said vampire pumped his fist, "Sweet! I've been wanting to see this movie for forever!" Even Rosalie had to laugh a little and Edward bought some popcorn and drinks for Bella and I. Everyone sat with their respective mate while I sat in between Emmett and Jasper with Edward and my cousin on the other side of Alice.

When the movie was over, I had to agree with Emmett when he announced that the movie was good. Edward decided to treat Bella to dinner, so the other four climbed into Emmett's car and I drove off behind them. I got back to Uncle Charlie's house and I entered to find him in his usual spot on the couch watching some baseball game, "Hey, alley cat. Where's Bella?" I set my helmet down by the door as I responded, "Edward took her out to dinner. They invited me, but I thought it'd be awkward with us three." Uncle Charlie rolled his eyes when I said who Bella was with and I could hear him grumbling about something, but it was too quiet for me to understand. Someone knocked at the door and I turned back around to answer it.

I opened the door and I was surprised when I found Jacob standing on the steps, "Hey, Jacob. What's up?" He glanced over me before whispering, "Sam wants to speak with you. He's the pack leader." I bit my lip before nodding and looking back at Uncle Charlie, "I'm going with Jacob to his house." My uncle just waved us off, so I followed Jacob to his car and we drove up to the reservation. He stopped outside a house and I stared at it while feeling some dread fill me as I slowly climbed outside of the car, _Well, time to meet the other part of the supernatural in my life. Here goes nothing._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, y'all! I am so sorry for how long, but I had a couple personal issues that didn't give me time to write and, when I did have some time, I had a complete block on this chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying this and thank you so much for putting up with my erratic posting. And question for you all: do I still need to post what the scars look like in the outfits that I post on my Polyvore account? Let me know what you guys think. Shout-out to SilverMoon2015 and Andromeda Dewitt Bukater for favoriting and/or following my story! To Junior VB and anyone who has similar questions: Edward knows a lot, but he mainly get glimpses from Katherine's mind because she didn't really think about the Autobots much when she met them and she especially tries not to think about them when he's near because she doesn't want him to know about them since she's sworn to secrecy. AND READ THIS PART: I am working on creating a video trailer for this story, so I am going to set a poll up to see what you guys think should be the theme song because I've narrowed it to four, but I can't decide. PLEASE VOTE! On with the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**If fairies exist, I'm out.**

Right before I could walk up the stairs to the house, Jacob grabbed my arm and whispered, "Don't stare at Emily, okay? Just don't stare." I nodded with a slightly confused face, "Got it. I won't." We entered the house and I followed him into the house and I couldn't help to be a little stunned by how huge the six guys were that were standing there. I saw one girl and I knew she wasn't Emily because there was nothing to really stare at, "Boys, muffins are ready." Then I saw her as she walked in from what I assumed was the kitchen and I saw the scars on her face. When she glanced at me, I gave a polite smile and a nod before waving shyly, "Hi, Jake said you wanted to see me?" The oldest man stepped forward and spoke in a deep voice, almost as deep as Optimus, "Jacob told me that you figured out our secret. You must never tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes a little and folded my arms as I fixed a hard look on my face, "Seriously? I get dragged out of my house for this? Are you for real right now? Listen and listen well, I don't care what you threaten me with, even if it's death. I won't tell anyone this unless it is absolutely necessary for me to do, which has to be an extreme situation. I have faced death before and I want you to know that, if you ever make a move to harm me in any way, you will have to deal with bigger threats than you and they aren't vampires. Do we have an understanding, Samuel," the man nodded and I relaxed with a smile, "Good, now, I'm Katherine Lennox, but you can all call me Kat." I could see many of them were stunned by the way I spoke to the alpha, but I didn't really care because I knew that the Autobots would protect me from these guys if they even threatened me.

After a few quiet and tense minutes, we all were relaxed and talking to get to know each other better. I was perfectly fine until Paul put his arm around me and kept flirting with me. I continuously told him I had a boyfriend and tried to politely avoid him until he kissed me on the lips. Shocked, it took me a second to pull back and I grabbed a butter knife from the table and stabbed it through his hand in a fury while leaping to my feet, "You ******* *******! How dare you do that when I told you I have a boyfriend and make it clear that I. Am. Not. Interested! **** off, douche!" I stormed out of the house and called Chromia on my phone, "Kat, what's wrong?" I growled, "Track me and come get me. Hurry please." We hung up and I continued walking through the dark with my phone as a light to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face.

I'm sure I would have smoke blowing out of my ears because I was so angry. Actually, angry isn't the right word. I was in a fury over what he had the nerve to do. Someone grabbed me and turned me around, "Kat! Will you stop for one minute?" I glared at Jacob as I pulled my arm out of his grasp as I hissed, "What could you possibly have to say to me after you didn't try and help me?" He sighed and ran a hand along his short hair, "I'm sorry. We have this thing called imprinting and it's when everyone ceases to exist in the world, except for this one person. For some reason you have made all of us feel something similar to that and Paul thought he had actually imprinted on you. But we talked about it and found out we all felt something like an imprint to you and we're going to talk to the elders and see what that was all about. I'm sorry and Paul wants you to know he's sorry as well cause he didn't mean anything."

I continued to glare as Chromia pulled up with her holoform on and I quickly climbed on, "Tell me what the elders say and don't contact me until then." I shoved my helmet on and she quickly drove off before her holoform disappeared when Jake couldn't see us anymore. I wasted no time in moving to hold the handles and I had her drive to the Cullens, "If I go to Uncle Charlie's house, then I'm going to blow up at him and reveal something I shouldn't." We didn't talk anymore because she knew I wasn't in a huge talking mood. We pulled up to the large house and I knocked on the door before giving a tight smile to Emmett, "Hey, is it cool if I hang here for a while?"

He nodded and I could tell he was confused at my sudden appearance, but he let me in and we walked into the living room. Jasper and Edward physically flinched at the rage pouring off me and at the dark thoughts of punishment running through my thoughts. The rest of their family looked at us three in confusion before Edward snarled, "He did what?! And after you explained about Sam?" I nodded as I plopped on the couch with my arms folded and a glare fixed on my face as Edward quickly explained to everyone else, "The mutts wanted her to come over and she threatened them after they threatened her before Paul had the audacity to flirt and touch her while she explained she had a boyfriend. Then he kissed her on the lips."

Rosalie and Esme looked ready to kill, which is highly unusual for the mother vampire. Emmett's face darkened while Jasper's face grew cold and Alice and Carlisle both looked shocked. I physically felt the huge wave of calm that Jasper threw to everyone and, now that I was actually calm, pleaded, "Don't tell Bella. She'll flip and I don't want her to ruin her friendship with the wolves because of me. Besides, they're going to talk to the elders and see what is going on since they all felt similar things to an imprint without actually imprinting," they all gave me slightly confused looks and I shrugged, "I have no clue. Ask Jake." After that lovely conversation, we turned back to the TV and watched whatever they had been watching before I came. I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't long before my phone started vibrating.

I saw it was Bella telling me to get back, so I stood up and said goodbye before speeding back to Uncle Charlie's house. I got there and saw all the lights were off, except for the light in my cousin's room, so I quietly slipped in and made my way up to my room. I changed into my Air Force sweatpants and tank-top before plugging my headphones into my keyboard and practicing for a little bit because I needed to get ready for the performance Edward and I had to do for class. I crashed eventually on top of my keyboard and I woke up with a groan when my alarm went off. Blearily, I glanced at my clock as I painfully shoved myself to my feet and stumbled my way to the bathroom because I was too tired to try and attempt to run. I got dressed in black pants and a yellow tank before putting a black cropped shirt on that made a comment about me being sarcastic.

For the first time in a long time, I let my hair hang and situated a black beret on top of my head before putting a gold and black bracelet on that had music notes on it. I had just barely tied on yellow Converse when Bella tripped her way out of the bathroom and she came downstairs to find me sitting on the counter and drinking Mountain Dew. She didn't comment on it for once and started eating a bowl of cereal, "Why were you out so late last night?" I shrugged and took a long sip before I decided to answer, "Jake made me meet the pack, Sam threatened me, I threatened them, we all talked, and then I went over to Eddie boy's house to hang out for a little bit." My cousin may be a little naive and unobservant some times, but she isn't stupid and she knew me really well, so she knew that I was hiding something.

She opened her mouth to question me, but shut it when I gave her a look. I lightly tied my hair before climbing on my motorcycle and riding to school, where I redid my hair. Seeing as I was early, I pulled my phone out and messaged Sam for a little bit. The school day was pretty boring and I found myself doodling in my notebooks all day. Gym wasn't much better because I was distracted by the wolves from last night and I took a basketball to the face, which gave me a bloody nose before I fell backwards and tore the stitches. I bit my lip to keep any tears at bay as I plugged my nose and Bella ended up passing out beside me at the sight and smell of blood, but not before she heard the comment someone made, "Going to cry to your mommy, Lennox? Oh, wait, you don't have a mommy."

I didn't bother responding to the barb because I was holding my nose with one hand while the other hand held the back of my head. Mike Newton carried my cousin while I walked by myself because nobody volunteered to help me. The nurse didn't fuss much about Bella, much to Newton's unhappiness, and she quickly wrapped my head up to stop the bleeding while I continued to plug my nose. It wasn't long before Edward showed up and he somehow had gotten permission to take Bella and I to the hospital, where Carlisle would be stitching me back up and checking on Bella since she hit her head a little hard. I shot a text message to Chromia to tell her what was happening and that Jasper and Alice would "bring" her back to my uncle's house. After about a hour, Bella woke up and us three went back to her place and crashed on the couch to relax and watch movies.

THIRD P.O.V.

Back at the N.E.S.T. base, Will and Epps were chatting with Ironhide and Optimus before the weapons specialist froze and groaned, "What's wrong, Hide?" The Bot shook his head, "It seems your daughter is headed to the hospital for stitches. Chromia says she had an accident in gym class. Her nose was bleeding and the stitches were ripped on the back of her head and that was bleeding heavily. Dr. Cullen stitched it back up and she's back at the Swan residence with Bella. She seems to be okay." The father had whitened and tensed at the word hospital before sagging into a chair behind him as he hid his face in his hands, "She's going to be the death of me," he looked back up at his best human friend, "Did I do the right thing by sending her there?" Epps patted the man's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile, "She'll be fine. You know she couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous."

The two Bots stared at the men and it was Optimus who spoke first, "We wouldn't harm Katherine, she wasn't in any danger from us." Will nodded and tried to give a reassuring smile, "I know, big guy. It isn't you guys. This is a human threat and started when I was in Qatar before we got involved with you guys. Trust me, as much as she's gotten hurt up there, she would be dead or missing if she was here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone! I was so surprised by the amount of activity I got from the last chapter. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this. I am so sorry it is taking so long to update, I honestly am, but I've had some things going on and some friends that are having serious issues that have required a good chunk of my focus. I am also writing a story with my best friend that isn't fanfiction, so that's been a little distracting as well. Shout-out to ShadowBest, Blackrose3107, aquosbrawl16, and Aeroza for favoriting and/or following my story! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL! I need your opinion, so that I can finish up the trailer and post it on my YouTube channel for you all to see, which is going to take a little while because my program crashed and deleted all of my work that I had done. I tried looking up legends about werewolves/shapeshifters to fit what I am going to write in this story, but I couldn't find anything, so most of this is going to be made up unless it is the legend about how the wolf pack came to be. I used Google Translate to translate those words into Latin, so apologies if they're wrong! Anyway, on with the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts purposely aimed at Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight **_**or **_**Superman,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Legends can't be real, right?**

I woke up early enough to go for a run, so I threw on some black sweats and a Superman tank. I tied my hair into a ponytail and tied on my running shoes before quietly slipping out of the house with my taser, gun, phone, and wallet in my motorcycle satchel that I was wearing. I was doing a odd cross of jogging and walking when my phone went off, which surprised me. Not recognizing the number, I was cautious when I answered, " Hello?"

"Hey, Kat, it's Jake, Bella gave me your number the other night. Why are you breathing so hard," I rolled my eyes and slowed to a fast walk as I huffed and puffed. I took a deep breath to try and steady my heart beat, "I'm running. I need to build up my stamina, endurance, and strength before I go back home. My dad and I go out every morning and I have kind of slacked off since I was injured. What's up?" He took forever to respond and I slowed down until I was stopped because I was a little worried with how long it was taking, "Jake? What's wrong?"

He finally sighed, "The elders know something and they found a legend. We're going to have a meeting tonight at the beach. Want me to swing by and pick you up?" I tensed a little and started to walk again while I thought about my reply. I wanted to take Chromia with me, but I didn't want her to know anything and report it to my father and the Bots. Finally, I figured out a solution that would get me there and not let Chromia know what was really going on, "Actually, Bella is going over to Edward's tonight, so I'll have them drop me off at the border and you can meet me there. Sound good?" He agreed before hanging up, so I built back up to the awkward jogging/limping I was doing before the call had come.

I got back before Bella was up, as usual, and I painfully pulled myself up to the bathroom and took a shower. I was only wrapped in a towel because I had forgotten to grab a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. I walked through the door to my bedroom and had gotten to the top of the steps that led to the main level of my room when my leg spasmed and I crashed to the ground. I yelled in pain when I tumbled down the stairs and I lied there groaning in pain. Within seconds, I felt a cold hand turning me over as I heard footsteps come running. I opened my eyes to stare up at Edward with Bella and my uncle soon appearing as well, "What did you do, Cullen?"

I spoke through gritted teeth, "He did nothing, Uncle Charlie. He was just the first over when he heard me fall." Edward gently pulled my leg out and I groaned in pain as tears filled my eyes at the flare of agony around where I had been shot, "I was coming to ask if she wanted anything for breakfast, sir. I was just about to knock when I heard her fall. I'm going to call my father and have him come look at her leg." Edward left and Uncle Charlie carried me to my bed before leaving as Bella helped me get dressed in hunting camouflage running shorts and a gray tank-top that had a picture of a Snorlax on it from _Pokemon_. My uncle and Edward came back around the same time and my uncle gently set an ice pack on my leg, but I still tensed in pain and grimaced, "Carlisle is going to be here soon, Kat. He was on his way to work, so he wasn't too far."

It was maybe two minutes later when the doorbell rang and Edward left to lead Carlisle up here, even though the older vampire knows how to get to my room. He gave me a smile as he walked in, "Hello again, Katherine. What happened?" He began examining my leg as I hissed and growled out my response, "I went for a run before Bella got up and it was bugging me a little, so I didn't go far. I came back and took a shower before coming up to get dressed cause I forgot my clothes. I barely made it up the stairs when my leg had a spasm and I fell back down the steps." He hummed in thought as he continued to look at my leg and he paused when he gently put pressure on my scar because I had tensed and gritted my teeth to hold back a yelp of pain.

He slowly began again and Edward let me squeeze his hand since there was no chance of me breaking his hand, unlike if I held my uncle's or cousin's hands. I would have broken a human's hand with the amount of strength as I squeezed because Carlisle just moved my leg, "Good news is that you didn't break your leg. Bad news is that you've been doing too much on your leg and it decided to tell you to take a break. I don't want you moving unless it is to the bathroom or something similar for a few days. Take some anti-inflammatory every few hours and ice it as well. Understand?" I nodded before remembering the call from Jake, but I didn't bring it up because I knew vampires and werewolves didn't get along.

However, Edward read my thoughts and I noticed him tense, which would have gone unnoticed by anyone that wasn't a vampire if they weren't watching for it, **Don't you dare tell anyone, Edward. **I could tell he wanted to argue with me, but he kept his mouth shut. At least, I think he kept his mouth shut. I wouldn't know if he told Carlisle until later if the doctor made a comment about it. Carlisle left with Uncle Charlie as Bella carefully sat on my bed and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not glass, Isa. I'm not going to break if you barely touch me." Her cheeks flamed red and she stuck her tongue out at me, "Shut up, I'm just being careful. I know it hurts." I stopped her before she could continue, "Don't you dare start apologizing. This wasn't your fault and neither was the attack. Don't you dare go blaming yourself. What I did that day and what led to today's injury are all my choices. I could have run during the attack and I could have not been running to aggravate my leg. It's all on me, not you. Got it?"

She nodded before hugging me tightly and I let her because I knew she was still going to blame herself. Edward let us have our moment before quietly speaking up, "Are you coming to school today, Bella?" I could see my cousin was really torn between going and staying with me, so I gave her a friendly nudge with my shoulder, "Go, girl. I'll be fine here. I can always call Esme, Rose, or Emmett if I need anything, right, Edward?" The vampire nodded and gently pulled Bella to her feet, "She'll be fine, Bella. Esme is coming over around lunch to check on her and she can always come sooner if she needs to." I waved as they both walked out of my room and they shut my bedroom door on their way out. I waited until I heard the front door shut and I sighed before pulling out my phone.

It took a few seconds before a husky voice answered, "Hey, Jake, it's Kat. I've had a bit of an injury, so I'm on bed rest for a couple days with minimal moving. Can you come by and pick me up later?" He was definitely more awake now, "Yeah, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to come help you?" I could barely keep myself from laughing at how fast he was firing off questions, but you could hear the amusement in my voice, "I'm fine. I just aggravated my leg and it decided to tell me to take a break for a while." I could hear the reluctance in his voice at not coming to help me, "If you say so, I'll come by at a little before sunset. That should give us enough time to get there. Will you need anything tonight?"

I shook my head before remembering that he couldn't see me, "Nah, I only really need help walking in the sand since I'll be on crutches." He scoffed and I could practically feel his arrogance, "You don't need crutches. I'll just carry you." I tried to protest, but he hung up before I could and I was left glaring at my phone and grumbling about werewolves. I found myself eyeing my instruments and I carefully looked before starting to get out of bed when my phone buzzed with a text from Alice telling me to stay in bed. I glowered at my phone once again and laid back again as I shot Chromia a message to tell her to form her holoform in my room, so that I could have someone to talk to. It was long before I heard the recognizable static noise and it disappeared as the holoform was completed in the middle of my room, "Kat, when are you going to take care of yourself better," I shrugged and she frowned, "Fine, I'm calling your father, uncles, Prime, and my sister."

She opened my laptop and sent the Skype call through, which was answered as I lunged up to stop her. However, I ended up groaning in pain as I fell off the bed and onto my leg, "**** you, Mia." I went to stand and get back in my bed, but my leg collapsed and sent me straight back onto the ground, "Kat! What happened?" Chromia easily lifted me back into bed and she sat next to me while situating the laptop on her lap in order for us both to be seen. I gave a wan smile to my family, "Hi, guys. Hey, dad. I just aggravated my leg a little bit. Carlisle put me on bed rest for a couple of days with strict instructions on not moving unless necessary and I have to ice it and take lots of anti-inflammatory. Mia is making a big deal out of nothing."

The woman beside me glared at me before blabbing to my dad, Epps, Hide, Optimus, and Elita, "She's been running every day in order to get back up to her old stats, so that she can join back up with you, Will, and all of the N.E.S.T. personnel. All of us here have tried getting her to take it easy, but she refuses to listen and just pushes herself harder. She feels like she needs to prove herself to everyone, but especially her father." I looked away from the camera in the dead silence that followed Mia's rant and I could feel the tears pricking my eyes, "Is this true, angel?" I glanced up to meet my dad's eyes before giving a short nod and turning away from the camera again while ignoring the slight intakes of air from my confirmation.

I refused to look at the camera as they all processed what I said and I was forced to turn my head when Mia grabbed my chin and moved my head. She disappeared as everyone, but my dad, left the screen to give us some privacy, "Katherine, sweetheart, why?" I shrugged and looked at my lap, "I felt like you guys were all disappointed in me cause I got shot when trying to stop the shooting and I felt like I let you down when mom died cause I wasn't there to help her. I feel like it is all my fault and that you guys blame me and I need to prove myself to all of you. I just want to be strong like you." My lip wobbled at the sadness in his tone, "Oh, angel." It took all of my self-control not to start crying when I glanced up to look at his face and saw the guilt and sadness.

He was quiet for a minute before finally speaking, "Katherine, you are the single most important person to me in all of the universes. I love you more than anything and I would never, ever blame you for anything like I that and I would never be disappointed in you. I don't care if you decide to become a lunch lady for the rest of your life. I just want you to be safe and happy, no matter what I have to do. I've failed you on both of those, but I won't do it again. I promise. Tell me what you need. Do you want Elita to come stay with you? Do you want to come home? Just tell me, angel."

My hands were shaking as I answered, "You didn't fail me, daddy. You couldn't have done anything. Could Elita come stay for a little bit? If she wants to, I just...I need someone to be here when I wake up at night. Someone that can hold me and calm me down. I'm so scared, daddy. I dream about it and I wake up in panic and nobody is here and I can't do it anymore! The kids at school all seem to have gotten over it, except me! I'm the weak one and I can't even eat in the cafeteria without freaking out."

My dad held his hand against the screen and I placed mine against his hand, "I know you're scared and you have every right to be. Those kids didn't go through exactly what you did. They didn't face the gunman and get shot like you did. They may seem better, but that's because they didn't experience what you did. You are the strongest person I know and I love you so much, baby girl."

Chromia materialized in my room again as the others joined my dad, "No more pushing yourself past your limits, got it, angel," I nodded, "Good. Elita, Optimus, is there any chance Elita could go out and stay as her holoform with Kat?" The two sparkmates glanced at each other before they both nodded, "I would love to come out. We just need to talk to Charlie and I can be out there by the end of the week." I grinned and spent the rest of the time chatting with them to relax a little bit and remind myself that I am loved and they none blame me for the shooting.

We ended the call as it got closer to noon and Chromia disappeared when she sensed Esme coming. I grinned at the mother vampire when she climbed into my bedroom, "Hey, Esme!" She smiled warmly at me, "Hello, Kat. How are you doing?" I shrugged with a sheepish grin, "Been better, but I got to talk to my family back home, so not too bad. How about you?" Her smile seemed to warm even more when I said I got to talk to family, "I am doing fine. I brought you some pasta for lunch and some Mountain Dew." Grinning, I eagerly sat up to accept the caffeine and the pasta, which was some kind of chicken alfredo.

She finally left and it was a few hours before Jake eventually picked me up. I had heard knocking, so I had grabbed my crutches and slowly walked to the front door. I opened it up and grinned at the werewolf, "Hiya, Jakey! Long time no see." He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he still smiled at me, "Hi, Katty. Ready to go?" I nodded and wrote a quick note to Bella and my uncle before hobbling after Jake to his car. We caught up with each other on the way to the beach and he wasted no time in picking me up to carry me across the sand. He gently set me down on a log beside Seth and grabbed me some food before sitting down on my left on the log.

I glanced around at all of the werewolves gathered with the people I am assuming are the elders. I recognized Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, but I didn't recognize the other man. Billy spoke after everyone had eaten and had calmed down, "Hello, Katherine. It's been a long time. I know you are all eager for an explanation, but Katherine needs to understand our story." I listened in rapt silence as he told me the tale of their history and the Cold One. I could almost see it happening in my mind and it seemed as if I was there with it happening.

He wrapped up that story and started explaining why we were all here, "There is one more legend that is not known as commonly as our history. It is the tale of the Lupus Sororis, or wolf's sister. She is always there in the stories, off to the side. She was there to guide them, to protect them, to listen. She did not turn into a wolf herself, but she was a wolf in heart, mind, and spirit. The feeling you all felt was you finding your pack's Lupus Sororis. She would have felt an instant kinship with all of you. With all that she does for you, your task is to do that same for her and guard her. It is your duty to protect her because, if the Cold Ones ever find out who she is, she will be in grave danger."

Everyone was staring at me by this point and I pulled a move that would make my boyfriend proud. I freaked, "Oh no! I am not some wolf guide thingy! I'm just me. Just a normal person that can't do any of those things." I shoved Jake's shoulder, "Take me back, Jakey." He picked me up with great reluctance, but paused when his dad called out my name, "You can't run or hide from your destiny, child. It will catch you. Better you accept it now before it is too late." I turned away and remained silent the entire way back to the Swan residence. Bella tried to get me to talk, but I lied and told her I was just tired. I crawled into bed and sat there thinking about everything Billy had told me. I didn't want to admit it, but I believed him somewhat.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number, "Katherine, what's wrong?" I bit my lip in worry and answered the baritone voice, "I need some advice, O.P. When you learned of your destiny as a Prime, did you fight it?" I could sense I had his undivided attention, moreso than I already did, "I will admit that I did fight it. However, my indecision and stubborness led to many more deaths than there would have been if I had accepted my destiny in the beginning. I have learned many things in my long life, Katherine, and one of them is that destiny and fate may not call on us when we would choose. It is how we deal with that calling that shows who we are. May I ask what brought these questions on?"

I just sighed, "I can't tell you yet, Optimus. One day, I will. I swear to you that I will. But not today. Thanks for the advice, it is more helpful than you know. Good night. Love you." His voice was soft and tender as he responded, "Good night, youngling, I love you as well." I hung up and stared at my ceiling for a couple minutes before dialing Jake's number, "Tell your dad I am sorry about how I reacted and tell Sam I need to speak with him later." I hung up before he could respond and curled up to fall asleep as wolves and vampires danced in my dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry about the wait. I have been bogged down with a lot of work, so I haven't had much time to write. I also had some writer's block with this part of the story because I've got a lot of ideas, but I don't know which ones to use and/or how to get to them cause some will be set later in the story if I do use them. Shout-out to E.L. Girralo, MarionettesVoice, FrozenTundraWolf, HerobrinePrime01, scolter123, and Adby1 for favoriting and/or following my story! On with the story! **

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts to wolves or Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**Wolves are the biggest pains.**

I was sound asleep until my phone rang and my hand flailed around my nightstand as I tried to grab the infernal device. You could easily hear the sleep in my voice as I answered, "Hullo?" One eye cracked open to glance at my alarm clock and saw it was about 4 in the morning, "Hey, angel. Sorry about calling you so early. Just wanted to let you know that Elita is on her way and she'll be there later tonight. I won't be able to talk to you for a couple days, we're being sent out and I'll be out of contact. I love you and I'll see you at Christmas." I said good bye and hung up before what he said dawned on me and I sat straight up, "Wait, what?!" Immediately covering my mouth at my outburst, I waited for anybody to check on me before I painfully got to my feet and proceeded to collapse when my leg wouldn't support me.

I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting person, **Edward? You here?** It wasn't long before the vampire appeared and I gave a sheepish grin while lifting my arms up as he shook his head at me. He carefully pulled me up before setting me back in my bed, "Was there anything else you needed or was that it?" I bit my lip for a second before finally asking, "What is the deal between you guys and the wolves? I mean, I know you guys are enemies, but can't you guys work together nowadays? We aren't in the Dark Ages anymore." He stared at me for a couple minutes as if pondering what he should answer and part of me began wondering if I had offended him with my question. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he spoke before I could, "That would be a better question for Carlisle. He would be happy to discuss it with you."

Nodding, I questioned when I could speak with him, "He can come by now and talk with you before he goes to the hospital. I'll go call him." He disappeared and it wasn't long before the blond vampire was in my bedroom, "Good morning, Katherine. Edward said you wished to speak to me." I smiled as he walked over at a human pace, "Hey, Carlisle. Yeah, um, I get that vampires and werewolves are enemies, but why don't you guys cooperate and work together? It is the 21st century and it isn't like you guys are normal vampires," I paused as he chuckled with me, "Never thought I'd consider vampires normal."

_Then again, I consider aliens my family, _I shook the thought away as I turned my attention back to the head of the Cullen family as he thought about what I had said. I could feel his sincerity as he finally spoke, "I would love to become friends and allies with the wolves, but I will respect the wolves and not try to change the treaty. They would never consider it." I tilted my head as I thought a little bit about my status and questioned, "What if there was someone that could get them to consider the idea?" He gave me a small smile, "While she may be able to, we would never ask Bella to do that for us. She has already done so much." I shook my head, "Not her. Me. I can get them to consider it." His eyes snapped to attention, "How would you do that, Katherine?" Hesitating, I thought about whether I should tell him or not because I was never told not to tell anyone, but I didn't want to betray the pack's trust.

I eventually came to a decision, "I can't tell you that, Carlisle. One day, but not now. Just know that I can get them to consider it if you would like me to." He studied me and I kept his gaze to let him see the guilt I felt at not telling him, but the promise I would eventually, "I will respect your privacy as long as it doesn't harm you. If you could get Sam to consider the idea, then do as you wish. We will not put the burden on your shoulders." I nodded with a smile and he left to get to work as I threw myself backwards onto my pillows, _Never thought I would actually want to go to school._

Once everyone was gone, Chromia formed her holoform in my bedroom and, after helping me change into a _Star _Wars shirt and Batman sweats, helped me over to my piano, so that I could practice a little while being stuck at home. I happened to glance out of my bedroom window and gasped when I saw the large wolf watching me from the forest, "What the ****?" I grabbed my crutches before rushing down the stairs and out the back door as Chromia tried to stop me. Slowly hobbling my way forward, I got closer to the wold as it eased its way out of the shadows of the forest. It was a giant black wolf that stood taller than me as my head reached about the middle of its chest. I stared into the eyes as it stared right back at me, but the eyes seemed so familiar, and I whispered, "Sam?" I could see the lips curl up in a wolfish smile while bobbing its head in a nod, "Whoa."

I leaned a little too much on my leg and began to fall, but Sam quickly caught me on his shoulder, **Be careful.** I jolted in shock, "Did you just speak?" He eyed me quizzically, **You can hear me?** I nodded with wide eyes, **I will need to speak to the elders about this. Wolves communicate telepathically with each other when in this form, but I didn't know you would hear us. You will always have a guard outside your home and we will try to watch you as best as we can when you're in town. **I went to argue, but he ran off before I could and I groaned, _Stupid *** wolves. I don't need their protection. I've got Mia and Elita, not to mention Edward cause he's always here._

I grumbled to myself as I slowly made my way back inside and Chromia helped me back up to my bed, "Why didn't you come outside?" She eased me down onto the mattress as she thought about her answer, "I knew that wolf wouldn't harm you. The look in his eyes was pure protection, no malice or anger towards you, so I knew you would be safe." I nodded in understanding and was inwardly grateful that she hadn't asked me to explain why I was talking to a wolf. We remained quiet as we watched some movies on my laptop and she disappeared when the front door opened and a voice called up, "Hey, Alley Cat!" I tilted my head in slight puzzlement and saw it was about 5 P.M., but I hadn't heard or seen Bella come back and she was almost always here before her dad.

My uncle opened my door and stood in the doorway with a smile, "Someone is here to see you." He moved to show a lady that looked almost exactly like Chromia, but her brown hair had pink streaks and she seemed much gentler. However, I knew that there was a strong fury and need to protect her loved ones underneath her gentleness for this was none other than Elita. I grinned and lunged up before stumbling into her arms as she caught me. We hugged tightly before she carried me to my bed after my uncle had left the room, "Thank you so much for coming. I have Mia, but she can't be in here in case someone comes in when I wake up."

She smiled as she settled beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "It is no problem, Kat. If there was any chance I would be able to help you, then I was going to come." We sat chatting for a while until Bella suddenly burst in, "Kat! There's a pink motorcycle in th-" she stopped as suddenly as she started, "Oh, I can see you already found out. Hi, I'm Bella." Elita stood up and shook hands with my cousin, "Elita Prime. I'm a family friend. My husband and I work with William." Bella nodded, "Um, you look like that Michelle lady that was here a while ago." I spoke up this time, so that Elita wouldn't have to say anything that wouldn't go with what my dad and I had said back when I was in the hospital after getting shot, "They're sisters, triplets actually. And that was Mia. They work with my dad, their husbands, and their sister."

My cousin looked like she understood, but sometimes you can't be too sure. She quickly left to leave Elita and I to our privacy and my uncle brought up a box of cheese pizza with black olives about a hour later for us to eat. Elita was able to eat two slices before her holoform would start having issues, so I finished off the rest of the pizza on my own. She made a comment about my stress levels and about the wolf I had gone outside to that she had heard about from Chromia. I stared at my lap for a minute before looking up at her with a serious gaze, "I think I'm in over my head, Elita."


	23. Chapter 23

**I am sooooooo sorry about the wait! I had finals and those are killer. I have also been working on typing up different versions of where I want this story to go, so the chapter might take a little while as I try to figure out which one(s) to go with. I promise I haven't forgotten this and it is not on hiatus. I will be uploading chapters as I write them and decide what to do. I also got a couple new books and some sheet music for some songs by Piano Guys, so that has kind of caught my attention as well. Random question, are any of you on Quotev? I just made an account and I am thinking of posting one of my own stories on there (one that isn't a fanfic, shocker, right?). Shout-out to ashsisa and Goddess of Music-Thumper for favoriting my story! This is a long chapter to make up for all of my tardiness on updates! Shall we continue?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts to wolves or Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**What should I do?**

Elita shifted beside me to face me and she held my hands as she waited till I looked up at her, "What do you mean, Kat," I remained silent, "Katherine Lennox, what do you mean? What is going on?" I looked away and took a deep breath and then met her gaze with a determined, sad gaze of my own, "I want to tell you, but I would have to ask you to keep it from everyone, including Optimus, and I won't do that. I refuse to do that and cause a rift between you two. I promise that it isn't anything bad. I just...had some things come up that I haven't had any time to really process and understand, but I'm okay." Her eyes searched mine and understanding blossomed in her bright blue eyes. She brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I trust you. However, you must promise to tell one of us if it ever starts getting to be too much. I mean it, Katherine. The second it gets to that point, you have to inform one of us." I nodded in agreement and we shared a smile before turning to my laptop to write up part of my paper on _Romeo and Juliet_.

The teacher wanted us to write a two page paper on what we thought of their relationship and I decided to write about how I thought they were stupid. By the time I finished, I couldn't remember what I actually wrote considering I kept getting sidetracked by anything. Elita was able to somewhat keep me on track, which was a miracle in itself. We both jumped a little when my phone rang and I tilted my head in curiosity when I saw that it was Jake calling me, "Hey, Jakey. What's up?" I shifted a little to be more comfortable as Elita left the room to give me some privacy, "Elders want a meeting with you, me, and Sam. When can you meet?"

I bit my lip as I thought for a second, "Well, I'm still on bed rest, but I can Saturday evening, if that works for you guys." I heard his muffled voice relaying what I had told him and I could hear someone reply to him, but I couldn't understand what they had said, "That's good. Pick you up around six?" I agreed and we hung up as Elita walked back in and questioned who it was. I shrugged, "Old friend from the rez, I mean reservation. He wants me to come by and hang out." She nodded before a sudden thought struck me and I grabbed my crutch as I stood, "Come on, we're going to the hospital." I didn't even bother changing out of my _Batman_ sweats and _Star Wars_ shirt I had worn to bed because I honestly didn't care what people thought today.

Elita's holoform sat in front on her alt form as I sat behind her with my crutch strapped to my back. I made her wait outside as I hobbled my way in and went to the front desk that was manned by a tan woman with dyed blond hair, "How can I help you?" Mentally cringing at the obviously fake joy, I kept my voice polite, "I need to see Dr. Cullen." Her face instantly turned cold and I could feel her demeanor shift, "Who are you?" I was puzzling over her sudden change and adjusted my crutch a little in order to stay upright because my leg was quivering with trying to hold my weight, "I'm friends with his children." She turned downright snappy, "Well, he's too busy. Give me a message and I'll pass it along."

I felt my eyes widen at her attitude before seeing the blonde man coming towards us, "Carlisle!" His head popped up as if he hadn't already known I was here and he smiled at me before frowning when he saw how I was sweating and shaking with the effort of not falling on my butt, "Hello, Katherine. Jeannine, grab a wheelchair for me please." I blinked in shock as her demeanor changed yet again and her voice was sickly sweet, "Right away, Dr. Cullen." My lip curled up in disgust as it dawned on me that she had some sort of crush on him and wanted him, even though he was married, "That's nasty." I hadn't meant to mumble my thoughts out loud and only Carlisle heard, thankfully, but he must have known what I had been thinking about because he chuckled slightly, "Indeed, Katherine." I blushed a little before sinking into the wheelchair gratefully and he swiftly pushed me to his office and shut the door, "What brings you here today? I haven't noticed any new injuries."

I smiled and laughed a little at his observations, "Yeah, no new injuries. Leg is bugging me a bit, but that isn't exactly new. I actually had a couple questions. I know you may not be able to really answer, but I figured it was worth a shot asking you." He sat behind his desk and gave me his full attention with a fatherly smile, "I will answer as best as I can." I paused to gather my thoughts and I subconsciously began tapping a rhythm on my good leg with my hand.

Finally, I took a deep breath, "One, what would be your reasons for not wanting to work with the wolves and why would you want to? Two, would your family be able to work with the wolves without being enemies? Three, have you ever heard the legend of the Lupus Sororis? If so, what do you know?" He sat there in silence for a few seconds and I wondered if he was trying to figure out what to tell me. It seemed like an eternity before he responded, "To your first and second questions, I do not have any reasons not to work with the wolves. I wish we could work together in harmony without the treaty. My family would need some time, especially Rosalie, if we were ever to work with the wolves. There has been decades of us being enemies. It would take some time, but we would all get over it."

He paused to lean forward and rest his head on top of his folded hands as he studied me with appraising eyes, "The legend of the Wolf's Sister. It has been a very long time since I've heard that legend spoken. What I know is that she herself could not turn into a wolf, but they say she was a wolf in mind heart, and soul. However, there isn't much else I know. I have heard that she is something that the wolves will guard with their lives and vampires aren't allowed to know who she is, if she exists, because her blood is said to give vampires extra power. I have a feeling I know why you asked, but do you want to tell me yourself?"

I sighed and straighted up in my chair before mimicing his posture of resting my chin on my hands, "I am apparently the Lupus Sororis. I don't know much more than you do because I found out and freaked. I have a meeting with the elders and the alpha on Saturday, so I'll find out more, but I was hoping you may have known something I didn't. You're the first person outside of the pack and the elders to know and I want to keep it that way for now," he nodded in agreement, "I know I can trust you and your family, but I have a feeling this is going to put me in danger and I refuse to drag your family into it."

I stood up before he could speak and propped myself up on my crutch, "Thanks for your time, Carlisle, sorry if I interrupted anything." He chuckled a little, "Don't worry about it. I am glad to have been able to help in any way I could. Alice had seen that you would come in, so I made sure that I would have nothing planned around when she said you would arrive." I had my hand on the doorknob as his voice turned somber, "Katherine," I turned my head to look him in the eyes, "We would all do everything in our power to keep you safe. You know that, right?" I looked away as I opened the door and breathed out my sentence, so only he could hear, "You may, but that doesn't mean your family feels the same."

Without any other words, I hobbled off and hissed when I got outside because it was bright. Elita pulled up and we quickly took off back to Uncle Charlie's place and, once we were inside, she carried me up to my room. I was laying my bed and staring at the wall, but I wasn't really seeing the wall because I was too busy thinking about everything Carlisle had said about the wolves. Without meaning to, I sighed and I jumped when Elita commented, "That's a heavy sigh. I believe the saying is a penny for your thoughts?" I smiled a little at her slight hesitation with the phrase before my lips pulled down in a frown, "You got the saying right, but I can't share these thoughts. Not yet. Believe me when I say I want to tell you, but I would have to give up a secret that is as classified as the Bots and Cons are."

I knew her interest and worry spiked, but I also knew she wouldn't push me for answers because she knows I'm loyal and wouldn't reveal a secret unless I had to. We decided to goof around on my laptop for a while and it wasn't long before it was bedtime. The next couple of days were boring and I finally had enough. Bella was gone Saturday morning by the time I dragged my butt out of bed and I went to shower before anyone could come and worry over me for moving without help. Once I was in my room, I put on a white tank with a treble clef and a bunch of different colors before pulling on a pair of short shorts that had some _Star Wars_ fabric on it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and braided the side of my hair before going over to my keyboard.

I practiced some scales before shrieking when Emmett's face appeared in front of my window. I had shoved myself backwards in my fright and I felt my chair tipping over as I cried out and flailed to stop myself from falling. Something caught me and I looked up into honey eyes with curly blonde hair framing the face, "Need some help, darlin'?" Smiling, I nodded and he effortlessly lifted me upright as he turned my chair to let me see him and his oaf of a brother, "Thanks, Jasper. That was mean, Emmett. You about scared me to death." He scoffed and laughed, "Yeah right. I didn't scare you that bad."

I flipped him off before turning my attention to Jasper, "So what brings you two over here?" He shrugged "We figured you were probably bored, so we came to entertain you." I quirked an eyebrow, "'Entertain' me? Why do I not like the sound of that?" They both gave me hurt looks and leave it to Emmett to be dramatic, "You wound my unbeating heart with your doubt and suspicion!" He fell to his knees and pretended to sob into his hands. I looked at Jasper, who rolled his eyes, and I chuckled a little, "Yeah, yeah, drama queen. Get up. You look ridiculous." Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same to him before glancing at my phone when it rang.

Japser tossed me my phone and I saw it was a text from Bella that was telling me she had given my number to a couple of our friends that wanted to get in touch with me. While I was a tad upset that she had just given it out, I shrugged it off and didn't bother responding as I turned my attention back to the old men before me, _Well, old to me. Bee is probably older than all of the Cullens combined. Huh, I'll have to ask one of the Bots how old they all are._ I almost burst out laughing when Emmett suddenly had a game system with controllers in his hands and Jasper had a large TV screen in his arms, "I take it we're going to play video games?" They both nodded and wasted no time in setting it up where I could rest on my bed and still be able to play without being uncomfortable.

They thought it would be a good idea to start on _Guitar Hero_ and Emmett turned to me, "We're going to play on expert, so don't be upset when we beat you cause it's still too easy. Don't worry though, we're going to play with our eyes half shut." I felt my competiveness rear its head and Jasper raised his eyebrows at my felings and the challenge on my face. I wasted no time in putting mine on expert as well because I may only be human, but I could beat the Bots at this game, so I knew I could put the cocky vampire in his place. It wasn't long before they realize all three of use had around the same score and both turned to look at me, which allowed me to get ahead because they forgot to continue playing when they moved their attention from the game.

I crowed in victory at the end as Emmett moaned and Jasper chuckled. A few hours went by until they both left and I put on my black sneakers that had little spikes sticking off of them. I clasped my necklace/tracker around my neck, put a music note ring on my right ring finger, put a gold band around my left bicep, and I stuck violin earrings in my ears before I started to walk out of my room. However, being the genius that I am, I forgot to grab my crutch as I stood up and I collapsed in a heap when I went to take a step. I held in a groan of pain as my eyes stung with tears, but I forced myself to get my crutch and get back to a standing position. Grateful that nobody had heard me and come to check, I slowly made my way downstairs and opened the front door to find Jacob already waiting for me, "Hiya, Jakey."

A grin spread across his face, "Hey, Katty. How are you doing?" I shrugged with my good shoulder as we went over to his car, "Bored out of my mind. I haven't been allowed back to school yet, so I am slowly going out of my mind." He chuckled in amusement at the exasperation in my voice and we chatted about school and our friends as he drove to the rez. I was surprised to be pulling up in front of his house, but I grinned as I saw a familiar man in a wheelchair roll onto the porch. I made my way to the porch and Jacob helped me up the three steps, "Hi, Billy. It is good to see you again." He greeted me as we made our way in and I sat on the couch with a grimace of pain as Quil's grandfather and Sue Clearwater took seats in folding chairs beside Billy as Jake sat on the other end of the couch. It was about two minutes later that Sam arrived through the back door and he nodded in greeting to all of us while he remained standing between Jacob and Sue.

I fidgeted a little at the sudden tension in the air and I nervously tapped my fingers on the couch cushion, "I assume Jacob told you why we wanted to meet with you." I shook my head at Billy, "No, he just you guys wanted to have a meeting, but he didn't say why." The father shot a look at his son, who sheepishly shrugged in apology, "No matter. We wanted to meet with you and discuss what it means for you to be the Lupus Sororis. I want you to ask whatever questions or concerns you have. I do not want you to leave here being misinformed or unaware of something, understand?" I nodded to the man and shifted a little to get in a comfier position before glancing at my phone when it rang to tell me I had recieved a text message. I didn't bother reading it as I shut my phone off because I didn't want it to distract me when I was going to be learning a lot and I turned my focus to Billy, who seemed to be the spokesperson today.

"I know you remember what I told you and the pack at the bonfire, but I did not go into much detail because I did not wish to overwhelm you and there is much that few should know. Sam is here because he is the pack alpha and Jacob is his second in command. Both need to know and understand in order to fulfill their duties to you and know what they can and cannot ask of you. The last Lupus Sororis we had was before anyone can remember, before even the Cullens came to Forks. She kept a journal and the last entry was dated to be in the year 1800," I blinked in slight shock at how long it had been, "We will give you the journal, but much of it has been lost and I am afraid that none of us know where it could be."

"One thing that Sam has brought up to me is that you were able to hear his thoughts while he was in wolf form. Do not be alarmed, this is one thing that we expected. You can only hear them when you are close to them at the moment, but you will be able to strengthen this bond and be able to communicate with any of them when they're in wolf form within a large distance. We do not know how far you can be from them to communicate, but we do know that you'll eventually be able to speak to them in your head as well. According to the journal, there are a few side effects of being the Lupus Sororis. The communication is one thing you'll have noticed. Your hearing, sense of smell, and your eyesight will most likely also be heightened over time. You may also find yourself getting faster and stronger, but it will not be very drastic because the wolves are to guard you with their lives."

I raised my hand to politely stop him, "That is where I have a concern. I don't want anyone dying because of me. I want the pack to save themselves if it comes down to me or them." Sam spoke up before Billy could, "You may want that, but it won't work that way, sororis. When we all connected with you, it made you and our imprints our number one priority. It is our basic instinct to step between you and any danger that threatens you." I frowned a bit as I thought about what he said, "Is there any way to stop that?" Billy took over from there, "The only way to stop that instict is for you to die." I blanched and my voice was a little shaky, "Oh, okay...good to know." It was quiet for a couple seconds before Billy continued with telling me about what I am.

"Another side effect you may notice is that you are more prone to being protective of those you love due to the nature of a wolf. Lastly, you may notice that you get slightly claustrophobic when you are inside, especially if there are no windows. However, we don't know if you will have any or none of these because the journal and legends do not give us a definite answer. The last Lupus Sororis only had heightened senses and the communication, but legends tell us others have had the other side affects. Now, I assume you want to know your role and what duties you have?" He waited until I gave a short nod as an answer.

"Your role and duties are very simple. You are to be a friend and sister to the pack. They need to be able to come to you with anything and you'll need to be able to guide them in whatever it is. You'll have to protect them from themsevles, from each other, and the humans. You are to be the mediator and peacekeeper. You will not have to go on patrols or battle with the pack. The duties of the pack are very similar, except they are to protect you with their lives and make sure the Cold Ones never get you and drink your blood. Despite the fact you are human, you have always had part of the wolves in your blood and it would be the end for all if a Cold One ever drank from you. Not only would we lose you, but you would grant them everything you've gained from the wolves, including the instinct to protect you. That instinct would change to have to protect the Cold One, no matter how bad they wish to kill it. Do you understand?"

I took a shaky breath and nodded as my head spun slightly with all of the knowledge I had recieved. I think Jacob could understand how I felt because he rested a had on my shoulder and smirked when my gaze met his, "Don't worry, Katty. Nothing could ever get past these muscles." He started flexing and I snorted, "Your muscles or your giant ego?" He held a hand to his chest and gasped theatrically, "Shots fired!" I laughed with the others at the wolf before I accepted the journal pages that Sue handed me, "You should get home before Charlie calls." I glanced at the clock and gaped in shock at the fact that we had been talking for four hours and it was now 10 P.M.

Jacob grabbed the journal from me as we made our way out the door and he climbed in his car while I paused because someone had called my name. I turned around and found Sam standing a couple feet from me, "Don't worry about anything. None of us will push you to accept all of this. I will speak to the pack and let them know everything we learned tonight. I will also have Jacob program all of our phone numbers in your phone in case you need us and one of us is not nearby. Good night, sororis." He rested a hand on my shoulder before running to the forest and I clambered into the car. It was a silent ride to Bella's house and Jake stopped me as I started to get out, "I'll be patrolling near the house tonight, so come out or get in touch with one of the others if you need me." He quickly programmed the phone numbers into my cell and let me go in, where I literally collapsed in bed without taking off any of my clothes or jewelry, including my shoes. I also had forgotten to check the text I had gotten, but it could wait until morning, right?


	24. Chapter 24

**I know it has been a while, I'm so sorry! Because it has taken me such a long time to post, I decided to write a longer chapter to try and help you all forgive me. I can't apologize enough for the long wait, but this summer was full of so much trouble that it was insane. I also got a PM that kind of shook me up and really made me doubt all of my writing, but I eventually realized that not everyone will like anything I write and that's okay. I took what helpful critique there was and used it to try and make me a better writer. Then my computer decided to crash and delete everything I had, so it took a while to scrounge it all up again. And then more crap hit the fan as per usual in my life, so I can't apologize enough to you guys. Anyway, I will warn that poor Kat gets a lot of blows this chapter. Shout-out to Transfanforlife, Wolfgirl2018, Roseannie0408, valeries26, Smile0727, ladynjake30, Ice Jewel of eternal beauty, SJReynolds, sydneymarsh, karasu02, Skylerix, Eeirany, TMNTGirl, ShadeReader, Lil blue 87, truwhitewolf16, luv2bake97, and twihard0221 for favoriting and/or following my story! Shall we continue the story?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts to wolves or Edward**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

__**** swear words

** "****Comm****"**

**Text Message**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Twilight,**_** all I own is Katherine, students that were hurt/died in the attack, and the plot.**

**This is not good.**

I woke up the next morning and looked around blearily before sitting up straight when I realized someone had taken off my shoes and jewelry. I only had my shirt and underwear on and I almost freaked before thinking about it because there was a very good chance that either Bella or Elita undressed me. I relaxed marginally at the thought and picked up my phone to text the femme to see what she knew.

**Hey, did you undress me after I fell asleep?**

**Yes. It is not good for humans to fall asleep in their day clothes and shoes.**

I chuckled a little bit and quickly thanked her before gathering a new outfit and heading to the bathroom. I stood under the hot water for a while as the heat relaxed some sore muscles and I hummed quietly to myself. I finally shut off the water and toweled dry before dressing in a black tank and camo short shorts. I slipped on a pair of black shows that had the _Hogwarts _crest from _Harry Potter_ on the tip and quickly fastened my necklace/tracker around my neck. I put in earrings in the shape of headphones and slipped a black and gray bracelet on my right wrist before slowly walking downstairs. My leg was feeling better, but I still wanted to be careful.

I paused momentarily when I saw Elita's holoform whispering to my uncle, but pushed it to the back of my mind as they both smiled and greeted me. I quickly ate some bacon that Bella put on a plate for me before throwing a bottle of Mountain Dew into my backpack. I started to grab my helmet, but Elita stopped me, "Your bike was making some strange noises, so you need to ride with Bella today." I stared at her in confusion before it dawned on me that Chromia must have to do something while I was at school. I smiled and nodded before trailing after Bella and climbing into her truck. As we backed out of the driveway, I gave her a quizzical look, "How come we aren't riding with Edward?"

She glanced at me before turning her focus back to the road, "I have to go to work after school and we figured you'd want to go over to their house for a while. I know Rosalie and Emmett can't wait to see you again." I heard the slight bitterness when she mention the blond and I opened my mouth to ask about it, but decided not to in order to keep the peace until we were at home and away from any prying eyes. Her truck rumbled to a stop in the school parking lot and I quickly hopped out before waving to the Cullens. My cousin and I walked over to them and we chatted a little bit before heading to class when the bell rang. Edward kissed Bella where they had to go separate directions as I pretended to gag before he walked with me to English while rolling his eyes at me. Once school finally ended, we all met up with Edward by his car and I bounced in my seat when I saw the familiar black truck parked in front of the Cullen residence.

Edward had barely stopped the car when I had jumped out and raced towards where I saw Ironhide's holoform chatting with Carlisle and Esme, "Uncle Hide!" He turned around and caught me in his arms when I threw myself at him as he laughed, "There's my favorite little soldier. How're you doing, kid?" I grinned at him, "Pretty good. School sucks, but it always does. What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see any of you until Christmas." I noticed he tensed a little bit, but I didn't really think much of it when he continued to smile at me, "I'll explain later, but I got some free time and figured I'd come up and see you. I got a dinner reservation up in Seattle, you ready to go?"

I glanced at Edward, **Could you let Bella know what's going on?** The bronze-haired vampire gave me a small nod, so I grinned before looking back at Hide, "Yep! Let's go!" I shrieked in surprise when he threw me over his shoulder and carted me off to his alt form, "Hide! Put me down!" I was laughing too hard to really sound upset as he laughed underneath me and shook my body from the force of his laugh. He deposited me into the passenger seat and I was still laughing a little bit as we pulled away from the house. We didn't really talk much until I knew for sure we were too far for the Cullens to hear us, "So is Mia meeting us there too?"

Ironhide chuckled a bit again as he smirked, "Of course she is. I can't come out here and completely forget my sparkmate." I laughed a little before commenting, "Well, ya could, but then I think she'd test some new weapons on you." He burst out laughing and his alt form shook under us with his laugh. We made idle chat about some of the newer recruits and I had to laugh hysterically when he told me about how he pulled his cannons on them and they freaked. I was able to finally ask my question, "So how come you came out? I thought I was here with Mia and Elita till Christmas." He shrugged, "Eh, took a hit in the last battle and Ratchet is forcing me to take time off to heal." I sat straight up and stared at him in worry, "But you're okay, right? You are okay to not be at base?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair, which eased my worry, "I'm fine, kid." We eventually reached Seattle and we went to Texas Roadhouse once Chromia caught up with us.

After we ate, they took me to a movie before we headed back to Uncle Charlie's house and I saw Bella wasn't back yet and Uncle Charlie wasn't there. I shrugged and figured she probably went to the Cullen house, so I didn't put much thought into it. I greeted Elita before going upstairs to do my homework real quick, but I had to go back downstairs since I left my calculator on the kitchen table, "-need to tell her. We can't lie to her about Will. He's her fragging father, Ironhide!" I paused when I heard Chromia yell and I stood on the stairs for a second, "I know, Mia, but I don't want to break her heart!" I slowly made my way to the doorway to the kitchen and commented, "What are you guys not telling me? What's wrong with my dad?"

They all shared grave looks and I felt tears well up as Elita crouched in front of me, "Kat, there isn't an easy way to say this, but your father was captured in the last battle. We're working as hard as we possibly can to get him back." I shook my head as I backed away from them and their sympathetic gazes, "N-No! You're lying! He promised! He-He doesn't break his pr-promises! Let me talk to Optimus! He'll tell me the truth!" I could see the slight hurt fill their eyes, but I was in full denial mode as Chromia used my laptop to Skype the Prime, "Chromia? Why are you calling me from Katherine's computer?" Elita answered for her sister as the laptop was turned towards us, "We told her about Will and she wanted to speak to you."

I saw understanding and sadness fill his optics as he focused on me, "Optimus...tell me they're lying. That my dad is fine. That-that he's siting there with you laughing." He opened his mouth and I felt dread clench my heart, "I'm so sorry, Katherine," but I didn't stick around. My body took the flight reaction and I found myself out the door and sprinting through the forest by my uncle's house. I lost track of any sense of direction as tears flowed down my cheeks and I stopped when I ran into something furry, **Kat?** I shoved the wolf away as I recognized Sam's voice, "Leave me alone!" I continued running as he called after me and I could hear him following me.

I broke through the edge of the forest and was yanked back by something and I struggled against whatever was holding me. It took a minute before I recognized Ironhide's voice, "Stop struggling, Kat! Please, sweetspark, please stop struggling." My body slowly relaxed against the familiar body of my family guardian and he turned me around to face his holoform, "Come on, sweetspark. Let's get back to the others. They're worried about you." I tried to walk, but I couldn't get my legs to work, so Ironhide swept me up into his arms and carried me through the forest. I was curled up against his chest and only glanced up when I heard a familiar voice cry my name. Bella was running towards me as Hide and I broke through the cover of the trees and I turned my face away from her because I didn't have the energy to deal with her.

Sensing my need to be alone, Hide carried me up to my room and gently set me on my bed. I immediately curled into a ball and turned my back to him as he sat on the edge of my bed, "Sweetspark, I know you're upset and angry at us...at me, but I swear that I will get him back. I swear on my spark that I will bring him back to you." My shoulders shook as sobs tried to break free and I covered my mouth with one hand before Hide pulled me into his lap. He held me close as the dam broke and tears flowed freely down my face. I was terrified of what was happening to my dad if he was still alive and I was panicked over what would happen to me since I would have no parents if the Cons killed him or if we never found him.

I don't think I actually got any sleep that night or the next few days because I couldn't find the energy to sleep or to do anything really. A couple days went by before I forced myself to get up and go to school because I knew my dad would expect me to keep going with my life, but I also knew I would never be able to fully keep going until I knew what really happened to him. I threw on a _Star Wars_ shirt and some galaxy leggings before tying on some galaxy printed shoes. I slipped on a bracelet with characters form _Star Wars_ and some R2-D2 earrings as I headed downstairs and tossed my hair into a high ponytail.

Skidding to a halt, I stared at all of the people crammed into the kitchen, "Uh...did I miss the party or something?" I saw the three holoforms, my cousin, my uncle, and all of the Cullens all turn to look at me, "Hey, Kat. Are you okay to go to school today?" I raised my eyebrow at my cousin as I nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine. Hide, will you drive me?" My guardian nodded and stood up before leading me to his alt form as the room stayed silent. I glanced at my phone as it kept vibrating and hopped into the passenger seat.

**Hey, freak! Ur mom was probs happy to die. I know I don't want a fail like u.**

**You should just die! Nobody wants you around.**

I stared at the several messages that were so similar to those first two and I felt moisture fill my eyes and I startled at Hide's voice, "What's wrong, Kat?" I rubbed my eyes and gave a shaky grin as I locked my phone, "Nothing, just missing my dad." Realizing we were at the school, I unbuckled and started to get out before pausing, "Hide? Will...will you promise me something?" His alt shook a little, "Anything." I turned my head towards him as a couple tears escaped, "Bring my dad back. Whatever happens, bring him back. Please." I saw his eyes darken before I tore out of his alt and raced to my class. I floated through my classes as I continuously received messages from kids at school saying cruel things and I did my best to ignore it, even though I'm pretty sure the vampires knew.

Days went by where I would eat enough to be healthy, but no more than that. I had even stopped drinking Mountain Dew, which scared everyone that knew me. The messages kept coming and coming to my phone as I continued to worry and agonize over my dad's fate the longer he was held by the Decepticons. It was probably two weeks after my dad had been kidnapped when the Cullens convinced me to come with them to play baseball. I was to be referee and cheerleader with Bella since it is kind of impossible for humans to play with vampires without getting slaughtered. I threw on a black _Batman_ shirt, pants with one black leg and one checkered leg, my combat boots, and my necklace with the Autobot symbol. I had a bad feeling, so I grabbed my bag with my tazer and my gun before locking it into place on my right leg.

I went downstairs where Hide stopped me and handed me a knife in a thigh holster, "What's this for?" He practically strapped it onto my left thigh as he explained, "It's just for extra precaution. You got your gun, tazer, and tracker," I nodded, "Good. Have fun and call if you need anything." I nodded again and hugged him tightly before running out to the gigantic Hummer out front, where Alice quickly buckled me in as Edward buckled Bella in up front. We roared down the street and through some narrow road in the forest that was ridiculously bumpy. After driving for a while, we all got out and I paused when I realized we still had to walk to wherever we were going.

Bella instantly climbed onto Edward's back and I yelped in shock as I was suddenly swung up into someone's arms before everything because blurred. I stumbled when I was set down and I turned to glare at Jasper, "Ya know, it wouldn't be too difficult to give a little warning." He simply smirked at me before joining his family as they picked teams. Everything was going well and I was actually having a great time, but that didn't last of course. Without any warning, Alice suddenly stiffened and her face went blank. Bella and I shared a worried glance as everyone ran over while the pixie came back to her senses, where her mate had already wrapped her in his arms, "What did you see, Alice?"

I had to give Carlisle some credit for being so calm when everyone else looked a little freaked out at what Alice had to say, "I don't know. There was a...a giant, metal thing. It attacked us here. It had a high voice." I felt my heart pick up speed as my mouth dried, "Did it have red eyes?" She looked confused and a little spooked as I grabbed her hands, "Did. It. Have. Red. Eyes." Alice gave a shaky nod and I started swearing up a storm for a second, "How long do we have? Does it kind of look like a freaky Dorito?" Her gaze became unfocused again as she stared at something only she could see, "About ten minutes. And yes, it does resemble that. What is it?" I felt my face drain of any color and whispered one word in explanation, "Starscream."


End file.
